


In Bloom

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Numai is a doctor and Kino is in his final year of med school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kinoshita never knew his hospital residency would bring him another love, and the last thing Numai expects is to develop feelings for his newest student.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Numai Kazuma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for later on

Kinoshita clocks in, already dressed in his scrubs and lab coat. Today he's shadowing Numai once again and how he replaces his pens sometimes, he makes sure to have a few extra already in his scrub pocket. He double-checks his files before rushing to the children's ward. "Kazuma-san! Where are we starting today?"

  
“Ah, Kinoshita!” Numai smiles down at the student and places a hand on his back. “You’re just in time actually, come on.” He leads him through the doors to the left, into NICU, it’s quieter here than in the main area of the children’s ward, with no kids running around, it’s bound to happen—sometimes it scares Numai, how sombre things can be. “We’re on baby duty today. We also need to just double check, in the second room,” He points to the right. “Crib three, fever. You up for it?”

“We’re with the babies?” Kinoshita lights up. He always loves working in the NICU. “How long ago did they catch the fever?” he asks once they enter the second room. It breaks his heart seeing such tiny babies sick, even if it’s nothing too major; but “small” things to adults can be really bad news for the little ones. “Hi sweetie,” he coos to the baby, checking his vitals. “You’re not feeling well, huh? It’ll be okay.”

Numai chuckles softly at Kinoshita’s reaction. He flips through the clipboard and leans over to show Kinoshita the notes. “Look, just yesterday morning, but it was still pretty bad. They think it started about an hour or two before they caught it.” Numai listens to the baby’s heart, it’s strong, which is a good sign. “He’s on extra fluids for a few days, cold press every hour.” He glances at his watch. “One in two minutes. I’ll check the rest of the cribs in here. Do you want to do his cold press?”

“Yep! I can do that.” Kinoshita watches Numai make his way to the next crib and tries not to flush himself. _Kazuma-san has a nice back_ , he muses before preparing the baby’s cold press. “Hey, little guy. You’re gonna be okay, shh.” Kinoshita checks the time and applies the cold press, letting the baby try to grab onto his hand. One of his favorite things about babies is how curious they are to the world around them; he smiles softly down at the baby. “You’ll be okay.”

Numai checks over the other babies, noting down their vitals on the chart. The last one is an especially fussy little girl and she keeps trying to grasp at his stethoscope; he gives her his finger instead and smiles as she waves her hand around. “Aren’t you lively?” Her vitals are strong too, he makes a note and turns back to Kinoshita. “Have you seen her Kino? She’s ready to go home, maybe this afternoon, if everything stays stable.”

Kinoshita joins Numai at her crib, smiling when he sees how well she’s doing. “Get to go home and be with her parents soon. I bet they’re missing her a ton. I know I would be.” He can’t wait to be a dad, with these tiny babies and getting to take care of them full time. But that’s a ways’ off. “Everyone else seems to be doing well except for the little guy with the fever. Hopefully he’ll be better soon too.” He makes a note in his files, using Numai’s folder to write down the information. “Where to next, Kazuma-san?”

Numai checks the list. His jaw sets in place and he takes somewhat of a shaky breath. “Rehabilitation.” He leads Kinoshita out and down through to ward three, all the children who are due for rehabilitation, but still need the right shots and vitals updating. There’s a little girl running around, and it’s nice to see how happy she can be, she runs past them, waving her one arm excitedly. “We need to check limbs, make sure everyone’s ready to work with prosthetics.” He looks at the chart on the wall, pointing one out. “Let’s start here, bed five, he’s one check-up away, then we can work our way around from there.”

With help from Numai, Kinoshita performs the check-up on bed five’s patient. Luckily the boy seems really excited about his upcoming prosthetic. Kids, he’s noticed, are either really excited, or distraught. He can’t blame them, going through something so huge at such a young age really hits you out of nowhere. Once they’re finished with him, they go to a little girl in the next bed over who needs another shot. “Aw, you have braids like my little sisters used to have,” Kinoshita comments. “They loved putting flowers in them.”

“Maybe we can bring some fake ones by and add them, or some pretty hair grips?” Numai smiles as she nods. The distraction seems enough and she doesn’t even flinch when he gives her the shot. “Look, you’re so strong and brave.” He gently pats her head and slides her a lollipop. “I used to do my sister’s hair too. I’m not sure she’d let me now, though.” He chuckles softly. They move through the rest of the kids pretty quickly, there’s one with a bad cough and Numai makes note of it, and reminds him to drink more water. When they’re finished, it’s time for a break and he really feels like he needs it. “Kino, do you want to join me in the lounge? There’s something I’d like to discuss as well.

Kinoshita blinks, unsure of what that would be. “Sure,” he replies, following Numai out of the ward and to the staff lounge. He wishes he had time to buy a boba tea before his shift, to drink during his breaks, but he settles for a water bottle from the fridge and plops down on the couch beside Numai. “Is this about last week’s report?” During one of the clinicals with the other med students doing their residency at the hospital, their professor made individual reports to give to them and the doctors they frequently shadow, for the two to discuss.

Numai has his usual coffee and puts down the files he has. “No, it’s something more important. Serious.” He reaches to his coat pocket and picks out a folded piece of paper. “Here,” He hands it over with a smile. “Read this, it’s just the copy. Hopefully something good will come from it. Well, I think it will.” He nods, he couldn’t stop smiling if he wanted to—choosing to do this for Kinoshita was one of the best decisions of his career so far.

Kinoshita’s eyebrows furrow. He takes the paper and opens it. He blinks a few times to realize what it is: a recommendation. A recommendation for him, from Numai. He’s pretty sure he’s gaping like a fish as he reads the letter. It’s full of glowing praise that he almost expects the paper to literally glow. “Kazuma-san… you did this for me?” he manages to say after he finishes it. “You-” he can’t find the words to thank him, so he wraps Numai in a tight hug, kissing his cheek for extra measure. “Thank you so much, I don’t know how I can thank you enough, thank you!” With a recommendation like this, there isn’t anyway the department head could pass over it. All thanks to Numai.

“K-Kino?” The brush of lips to his cheek leaves Numai flushing—he doesn’t mind it, or the hug, but the tingle that rushes over his skin is almost too much. Kinoshita is just thanking him, maybe a bit over-excited about it, but it doesn’t mean anything and Numai repeats that in his head, trying to ease the flutter in his stomach. “Uh, yeah! You deserve it, you’ve been doing really great here and your grades are glowing. Just keep it up, graduate and you’ll have a job waiting for you here, if you want it.”

“I do! I-” Kinoshita doesn't let go of the paper. “I really want to work here,” he quietly says. “You really don't know how much this means to me. I’m really grateful I met you.” He’s quick to add, “Not because of the recommendation! But in general. You’re so great with the kids and you’re a nice guy, Kazuma-san.” He adds teasingly, “You’re my favorite,” meaning his favorite doctor to shadow. Maybe more. He pushes that thought out of his head. He’s only just a student to Numai, a bright one, but just a student getting his residency hours so he can graduate, and then they’ll be coworkers. Maybe they can still be friends after Kinoshita starts working at the hospital full-time.

“I can’t wait for you to start working here.” Numai says, without really thinking about any hidden meaning behind it, he settles back against the sofa and takes a long drink of his coffee. Maybe to have a moment to think, or just a second where he can finally breathe and calm down. “I’m just doing my job.” He shrugs, he chews his bottom lip for a moment. Maybe, possibly, overthinking everything Kinoshita is saying to him. “You’re my favourite too, you belong here. If it hadn’t been me, someone else would have done it.” He scratches his neck, he still feels a little flustered, the praise and attention from Kinoshita is making his chest feel warm. “All you have to do is promise me that you’ll make the most of it, that can be your ‘thank you’.”

“Surely I can do something else to thank you,” Kinoshita blurts before realizing how that sounds until after the words are out of his mouth. He drinks from his water bottle, hoping his face doesn't turn red. “But… thank you. I promise I’ll make the most out of this.” He sighs, leaning back against the couch cushions. “I need exams to hurry up and come, so I can graduate already. Did you feel like this when you were almost done with school?”

“No, this is enough.” Numai tries not to think about how much he wants to ask Kinoshita for more, use this moment to invite him out for food, but he doesn’t. He gently pats Kinoshita’s knee and chuckles softly. “Yeah, it feels amazing, doesn’t it? Like you’re waiting forever for it to come, exams are the biggest drag too, I swear. But getting that certificate is such a relief, it’s like walking on clouds.” He smiles softly, not realising his hand is still on Kinoshita’s knee, he’s lost in thinking about what med school was like, and everything he endured to make it to where he’s at. It’s such a good feeling.

Kinoshita knows for a fact he’s blushing now. He doesn't dare move his knee away, but leans the slightest bit closer to Numai’s side. “Graduation is going to creep up on me before I know it. I can’t wait. I’ll probably call you immediately after we toss our caps.” he adds with a small laugh. All those all-nighters and study sessions, staying cooped up in his dorm or the library, it all will be worth it. And he can’t wait.

“Oh, I’m calling your school and I’m going to be there. I’ve got to make sure that the recommendation wasn’t pointless.” Numai’s tone is soft and teasing, he bumps their legs together, trying not to blush at the minor contact. He feels like he has to pry his hand away from Kinoshita’s leg and he switches his coffee cup into that hand, so he doesn’t reach out again—it’s like being drawn into a black hole. “I’m sure you’ll do great though.”

Kinoshita grins. “I’d love to see you there at my graduation,” he says, already imagining Numai dressed up with a tie and- oh no. He has to push that thought away because Numai in a button-up, tight slacks, and a tie is an image for trouble. “But seriously, let me thank you for it.” A light bulb goes off. “Let me take you out for dinner! There’s a new restaurant nearby, I heard it’s really good. My treat.” It doesn't register until later that it’s a formal restaurant, meaning that image for trouble will appear right before his eyes much sooner than expected. If Numai agrees.

Numai has heard about the restaurant, it's not really somewhere he'd go often and wonders just how formal the dress-code is, he hates wearing ties during a meal. But it's obvious Kinoshita isn't backing down from his offer of thanks, Numai sighs softly and shakes his head. "Sure, I’ll go. You're really stubborn, aren't you." He concedes—maybe because it's his chance to look for something more, or just to see Kinoshita all dressed up. Or maybe just because it's Kinoshita asking him, "When were you thinking of going?"

“You say as if you’re not stubborn yourself,” Kinoshita teases, though inside he’s cheering ah Numai saying yes. “I’m free Friday and Saturday night, do those times work for you?” He’s going to see Numai all dressed up and he has to chide himself to keep it in his pants. “I’m excited to take you out.” He holds back a choke at how that sounds.

Numai nods, he takes a slow drink, trying not to feel too excited by the way Kinoshita says: <i>I’m excited to take you out</i>. He just wants to show his thanks, he’s grateful, that’s all. “Saturday night works,” He says once he’s swallowed the coffee. He licks his top-lip clean subconsciously flicking his piercing against his teeth. “I’m excited to go too! How formal is it, do you know? I’m not much of a tie-wearer if there’s food involved.” Although, he can’t help but think about how good Kinoshita will look, especially in some nice fitted-pants; Numai shakes that thought away quickly, before it travels south.

Kinoshita smiles. “I think it’s formal enough for ties. I can always help you tie it,” he up jokes. “Or you could get a clip-on tie or bow tie.” He fiddles with his bottle cap to distract himself. “I’ll meet you there?” he asks, breath hitching when he sees Numai’s tongue piercing. He tightens his grip around the bottle, eyes darting away.

“Maybe a bow tie then.” Numai finishes his coffee and puts the cup down on the table. He makes a motion as if he’s fixing up a bow tie. “It’d be out the way. What do you think?” He turns to Kinoshita and grins. “Recon I could rock it?” He chuckles at himself and drops his hands. “Yeah, is 7 okay with you? I can meet you there.”

Kinoshita laughs a little. Numai would be dashing in a bow tie. “I think you could rock anything,” he teases, although the sentiment is the same. “7 is good! I’ll call and make a reservation after my shift today. I’m looking forward to it.” He briefly thinks of getting Numai flowers- surely that’d be okay, he’s thanking him after all.

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Numai nods, he is actually looking forward to it. His pager buzzes and he checks the message. “Fuck. Well, as much as I’d love sitting here and slacking off, I’m needed for a pre-op talk with a patient. It slipped my mind, sorry. Will you be okay?” He pushes himself up, pressing off the beep of the pager. “If you go back to the children’s ward, I’m sure Nurse Kanako can help you out.” He knows Kinoshita has shadowed her before, she’s a mature woman, a lot like a mom to quite a few of the students. Even Numai, when he’d first started here.

“I’ll be okay,” Kinoshita assures Numai. “Nurse Kanako is really great. She’s sweet. I ah, will see you later then!” He gathers his files and finishes his water before following Numai out of the staff room. They split off in opposite directions to continue their shifts. Kinoshita glances over his shoulder as Numai catches up with a nurse to discuss the pre-op. He sighs like a schoolgirl. Yeah, he’s got it bad. Hopefully he doesn't make a fool of himself on Saturday. One can only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday comes quicker than expected. Numai has everything sorted, but he still fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt and adjusts the bow-tie for what feels like the hundredth time. It had taken longer than he’ll admit to put something together; black fitted pants, navy blue shirt, black bow-tie and a black jacket. The cab ride to the restaurant has him holding his breath more than once and he straightens out his hair, **again**. There’s a few people waiting when he gets out of the cab and he looks around for Kinoshita, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat.

Kinoshita curses under his breath. The bus nearly made him late, but he arrived with a few minutes to spare before their reservation. “Kazuma-san!” he calls, waving with his free hand. He may have looked up romantic flowers to buy, and settled on peonies. “You look really nice,” he says once he reaches Numai. Was it possible to get pants that made an ass look that good? “Uh, I-” he thrusts the flowers at Numai so he doesn't have to continue that thought. “They mean good luck to those who get them.” And other details Numai doesn't need to know about. Kinoshita clears his throat, adjusting his green tie. It looks nice with his white shirt, black slacks and matching jacket. He had to remind himself not to wear his (nicer) sneakers because you never know how strict a restaurant will be. Kinoshita rarely wears his dress shoes, but this is as good of a time as any. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

Numai reaches out and takes the flowers with a soft smile. “Thanks, Kino, you didn’t need to. And you’re right on time, I just got here.” He presses his free hand to Kinoshita’s back and leads them to the door. “I am starving though, I hope you’re prepared.” There’s a lot more behind that statement, but Numai pushes that aside, they’re only out tonight as a thank you, it’s not a date. Even if Kinoshita got him flowers, he’s just showing his gratitude.

Once they reach the hostess stand, Kinoshita says his reservation time and the name it’s under. The hostess grabs their menus and leads them to one of the nice booths, curtains on the sides to give them slight privacy. Before she leaves, she offers to check their coats and brings a vase for the peonies. “That’d be quite nice, thank you,” Kinoshita says when Numai nods in agreement. She goes off to put away their coats and get the vase. He’s about to ask Numai what he’s in the mood for but the waiter stops by to ask if they’d like anything to drink. Getting cock-blocked already, he sees. Kinoshita nearly chokes on his own tongue when he realizes what thought just crossed his mind and he blurts out, “Water!” right as the waiter is going over their new selection of wine. “Uh, I mean, I’d also like a water with my drink!”

Numai places a hand on Kinoshita’s back and gently pats him. “Could I get Kirin Ichiban please?” He’s not much of a wine person anyway, and beer never fails to match any meal, so he can make that choice easier. “Actually, one for both of us, thank you.” The waiter nods, writing it down and then leaves them alone. “You okay?” He asks softly, his hand trailing slowly up and down Kinoshita’s spine. “I hope you don’t mind that I picked for us. Just relax, these places are usually always the same. Nod, smile and say thank you.” He’s been to enough, with his family, one reason why he’d almost turned down Kinoshita’s offer, he’s not a huge fan of stuffy places. Slowly, Numai withdraws his hand and starts looking through the menu.

“I don’t mind, I don’t really drink much, so I never know what to order,” Kinoshita admits, his spine feeling like it’s on fire from Numai’s gentle touch. He wants to lean closer into Numai’s side, feel how nice Numai would be against him and how warm... The host returns with a nice vase with the peonies watered. “Here you go! Your boyfriend is so sweet to get you flowers,” she says with a kind smile. Kinoshita swallows, not wanting to correct her to make things awkward, but also not wanting to correct her in the sense that well, at least someone else wants them dating? She rushes off before he could say anything, so no harm done. He thinks. Kinoshita makes sure not to look disappointed when Numai’s hand returns to his menu; he takes inspiration and looks through his own menu.

“You know, everything looks so good. I’m thinking we didn’t have to come here at all, a ramen shop would feel the same.” Anything with you, Numai leaves unsaid. He’s glad that the menu is a good distraction though, because he’s certain he’s blushing from the hostesses words. “I like Yakimono, I might get the Hamachi Teriyaki one. What do you like the look of?”

“I wanted to treat you,” Kinoshita insists, hoping he’s still not blushing. “And that I will.” Luckily the waiter brings their drinks by and he takes a big sip of his drink to try and calm himself down. “I think I might get Gindara Shioyaki. Too bad they don’t have pickled ginger as a side,” he murmurs. “But a fancy restaurant means I get to see you all dressed up,” he adds teasingly, smiling. Yeah, I’m not subtle at all…

“You’re all dressed up too though.” Numai quips back, gently nudging their shoulders together. He closes his menu and takes a drink. The waiter notices them and returns to take their order, once he’s gone, Numai relaxes back. “I’m just not much of a fan of stuffy places like this. I’d rather go get ramen in sweats and an old tee. But it’s a nice change.” He tacks it on and swallows, wetting his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue—he had to say that, and it’s not that he doesn’t want to be here with Kinoshita, because he does. “Something fancy never hurts.” He chuckles and takes another drink, before he goes and says something stupid again.

A fleeting thought of Numai all sweaty from the gym crosses his mind and holds back a groan at how hot he’d look. He has to do that yet again when Numai’s tongue licks his lips. “I don’t always go to fancy restaurants, though a lot of times I do back home with my extended family. Nice to dress up sometimes. I haven’t gotten a chance to wear my new shoes recently, a perfect opportunity,” he chuckles. “You have good taste in beer, too.”

“Yeah.” Numai eyes Kinoshita up, he hadn’t really gotten a proper look before they came in, and he goes look good. Numai can picture him on his graduation day, he’d look wonderful then too. “You look great.” It’s easy to let the compliment slip free and he regrets it almost immediately, he isn’t supposed to be showing or saying just how much Kinoshita manages to distract him. “Thanks, I try not to drink as much now I’m working full-time, so it’s really nice to relax for once.”

Kinoshita smiles. He tries not to let his heart beat too wildly at the compliment. “I like to think I clean up well.” He takes a sip of water to try and not get tipsy quickly. With sake he gets drunk easily but it’s better with beer. “How’s your weekend been? Doing anything?” he asks, pushing his menu to the front of the table for the hostess or waiter to pick up later since they already ordered.

“Just been catching up on sleep. I had some files to finish over as well, for some operation prep, it’s all very boring unfortunately. I wish I could say I led an exciting life outside of the hospital, but I really don’t.” Numai chuckles softly and takes another drink. “This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” And it actually really is. He’s certain it’s solely because he’s with Kinoshita.

“You mean you don’t secretly fight crime on the streets like a superhero?” Kinoshita jokes, leaning further against the booth. “I bet their right spandex is uncomfortable to fight in. But you’d look good.” Fuck. He takes a big sip of his beer, hoping he’s not as bright as the sun. “Uh, what operation? Was it the one from the other day?”

“I’m not entirely sure spandex will be the best look for me. What do you think my superhero name would be?” Numai snorts out a laugh. “Yeah, the same one. They’re hoping it’s going to go ahead on Wednesday. Tell me about your weekend plans, I can’t imagine it’s the most fun sitting here with me talking about work.” He takes another drink then glances at Kinoshita.

“Something extremely cheesy,” Kinoshita laughs. “I don’t have too many plans, so far today I studied with some classmates at the library. Took a nap, studied some more, showered, and went to get flowers before I came here.” He shrugs. “Nothing too wild. Looks like we had the same idea about catching up on sleep though.”

“Come on, Kino, don’t be shy.” Numai nudges their shoulders together again. “You’re still a student, and you’re telling me you had nothing better to do than come here? Isn’t there anyone you like that you’d rather take out.” It’s really his own way of finding out if Kinoshita is single, if it’s worth possibly pursuing him. Numai would rather a little embarrassment of asking these things, than to tell Kinoshita his feelings and get turned down by him.

“I’m a med student in my final year, of course I don’t go out partying or anything,” Kinoshita chuckles. “If I weren’t out with you, I’d probably order takeout and be glued to my books.” He hesitates. “I like taking you out though.” He quickly moves on. “Besides it’s not like I’m dating anyone, so usually in my free time I’m looking at memes or doing more studying. Or trying to find new bakeries to try cake.”

“No way! You’re just being shy, aren’t you? You’re a good looking guy, you can’t be single.” It comes out without Numai really thinking about it, and he’s only saved a short reprieve when the waiter arrives with their dishes—it is a little surprise to hear though, but a small warmth trickles through him. _Hope_ , he might have a chance. And, Kinoshita likes taking him out. “Hmm, this smells good.”

It seems like fate is determined to keep him red all night. “I don’t have a partner, I’m single,” Kinoshita says as he grabs his utensils. “I could say the same about you. I mean, that you’re good-looking and single. Not that uh, you don’t smell nice! Because you do.” He stuffs his face with the hot food, almost burning his tongue, almost damn choking because he can’t keep his gay under control.

Numai takes a bite of his food, to distract himself from the heat nipping at his neck. Kinoshita’s comments leave him a little speechless, and he doesn’t dare speak even when his mouth is free from food. It takes him a moment for his head to catch up. “Ah, you smell nice too, not just the food.”

“Ah, thank you,” Kinoshita says, not daring to take his eyes off his food. “Um, does your food taste good? It looks delicious.” Numai’s face looks a little pink but maybe that’s from the beer or the temperature of the restaurant. He sips his beer. “Even if it looks stuffy, the food is good here.”

“Yeah, it’s delicious. Do you want to try some?” He holds up his fork towards Kinoshita, trying to keep his head ducked a little to hide his blush. “Yeah you’re right. It’s really nice in here.”

Kinoshita hesitates, but bends his neck to take a bite of Numai’s food off his fork. “That really is good,” he agrees. _Wait, was that an indirect kiss?_ Nope nope, can’t think about that right now. “We haven’t had a chance to hang out much outside the hospital, I’m glad we are now.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for inviting me out.” Numai eats some more of his food, trying not to think about how Kinoshita’s lips touched his fork moments before. He takes a drink to clear his throat. “So, you don’t have any plans tomorrow either?”

“Being cooped up in my dorm? Very exciting, I know,” Kinoshita chuckles. “I’m not scheduled to go back to the hospital until Tuesday morning, so study galore.” Kinoshita takes another bite of his food. “Usually I don’t get so many days free in a row. Well, I do have classes on Monday, but excluding that. What about you?”

“Probably sleeping, again. Also extremely exciting.” Numai chuckles. He bumps against Kinoshita. “We could hang out again, as long as you don’t have too much studying to do.” Numai finishes his plate and takes a drink. “You want cake for dessert? Let me at least pay for that much, please. Or I’m going to start feeling like I owe you.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Kinoshita smiles, bumping his leg against Numai’s in response. “I think I can pencil you in my schedule,” he teases, drinking from his glass. “Oh, you don’t have to. I’m supposed to be treating you.” He fake-pouts. “But I also know you’ll keep insisting, so fine, I’ll allow it this time. Oh! They have a really nice cheesecake, maybe we can split that?”

"Pencil me in, huh? Shouldn't I talk to your secretary first?" Numai chuckles. "You're so kind, thanks for allowing me. Cheesecake sounds good though, you sure you wanna split?"

“I’ll let the secretary know you’re on the good list,” Kinoshita winks. “And I’ll be nice this time and let you have a bite. Usually I’m quite protective of my cake.” Their waiter comes by and they place the order.

"Thanks for that." Numai snorts. He also orders another drink too. "I'd hate to see you when you're not being nice." He finishes his drink, feeling the buzz settle pleasantly in his head. He slouches backs and rests his arm over the booth.

Kinoshita finishes his drink while they’re waiting for cake and the waiter refills both their glasses. As nervous as he was before, he relaxes more now. He briefly thinks of how he wishes Numai’s arm was around his shoulders instead of on the booth. Damn table wouldn’t even appreciate it. Not much time passes before an elegantly decorated plate of cheesecake is brought to their table. Kinoshita clinks their forks together.

Numai smiles and takes a bite. "Oh, wow! This is great, you made a good choice." He takes another bite, humming softly and licking the fork clean. "This is like heaven, Kino." 

“I know things when it comes to cake,” Kinoshita says, eyes watching Numai’s pierced tongue a little too long for polite company. He takes another bite of cake to distract himself. “It’s so fluffy and smooth.” Before long, the plate is polished off by them.

"Well, that was delicious!" Numai sits up and finishes his drink. It's nice to let himself go for once, no work in the morning to worry about. Just him and Kinoshita having a not-date that feels far too much like an actual date—or Numai is just overthinking again. "Thanks again." He gently pats Kinoshita's knee. 

Kinoshita smiles, trying not to internally scream at Numai touching him again. Each time Numai so much as brushes against him, his heart beats fast. “I’m glad you accepted my offer,” he replies, signaling the waiter for the check. When it arrives, he gets out his wallet and counts out the yen.

Numai pulls out his wallet too and makes sure to slide over the money for the dessert. "I'm not letting you get away with paying for the cake. And I'm really glad I came." He smiles lazily at Kinoshita, maybe the alcohol is making braver and he makes sure to drain the glass. "I'm just going to book my cab." He takes out his phone, half-watching Kinoshita to make sure he isn't trying to pay the whole bill. 

Kinoshita huffs playfully, but allows Numai to pay for the cheesecake. “I’m really glad you did too,” he says, reaching for his drink and finishing it off. Once the waiter takes away the check, he gets out his phone to look up when the next bus will run. “Dammit,” he curses, seeing that he and Numai were out longer than he expected, and the buses to the university weren’t running anymore.

"You alright?" Numai looks over when he hears Kinoshita curse—oh, he's missed the last bus. Numai won't let him walk back alone, it's easier to just head back together, he doesn't mind a little pit-stop. "Jump in the cab with me, we can head back together. I don't mind." He smiles softly—he wants to reach out for Kinoshita again, but instead, he grabs the flowers, making sure to shake off the water hanging to the stems. "Come on, let's go get our coats."

“If you’re sure,” Kinoshita says, not wanting to bother Numai. But if he offered, then he knows that he really doesn't mind. Once they get their coats, they exit the restaurant with the cab already waiting for them. Kinoshita opens the door for Numai. “After you.”

"Thanks." Numai steps in and takes a seat, closely followed behind by Kinoshita. He takes a smell of the flowers and relaxes back. He loosens his bow-tie, leaving it to fall around his neck, and pops open the top two buttons of his shirt, following the motion with a sigh of relief. "That’s better. It was a nice night, but I'm glad to be out of there.”

Kinoshita almost lets out a whine because Numai is even hotter with the top of his shirt open. “There should be a fancy restaurant where you can arrive in sweats,” he jokes, trying not to notice how their thighs and knees bump against each other.

“Yeah.” Numai chuckles, he leans into the heat that Kinoshita provides. “I bet you’d still blow me away.” He hums softly and takes another smell of the flowers. “You’re nice and warm, Kino.”

Kinoshita giggles. “I bet you’d look good in sweats. Do you like the flowers? They mean good luck and they’re also flowers of romance. They’re pretty, like you!” He giggles again; he’s almost certain he hears the taxi driver sigh but he doesn’t care.

“They’re really lovely, Kino. Not quite as pretty as you are though.” Numai looks up at Kinoshita. He wants to kiss him, so much. Maybe it’s obvious from the way he licks his lips. “You are, really so pretty.”

Kinoshita blinks a few times. “I’m pretty?” He doesn’t miss the way Numai’s pierced tongue slips out from between his- soft-looking- lips. “Well, you’re pretty too! And pretty cute.” He pokes Numai’s cheek. “You’re real pretty.”

“Hisashi,” Numai mutters, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Shut up, you’re driving me crazy.” And he closes the distance, pressing their lips together—he can’t take waiting anymore, and if Kinoshita hates him, or thinks he’s weird, he doesn’t care right now, his only focus is sinking into the feeling of Kinoshita’s lips under his own.

Kinoshita melts, leaning into Numai’s touch as he kisses- kisses!- him. He’s in shock at Numai actually kissing him, but like hell he’d lean back and ask him about it when he can and is kissing him. Numai’s lips are soft and full and Kinoshita doesn't bother to hold back a moan as he swings a leg over Numai’s. The taxi takes a sharp turn, making them push up against each other even closer.

Numai gasps at the sudden jerk of the taxi, breaking their kiss for a moment, he’s glad though, because he can take in Kinoshita’s appearance, his red-lips and droopy eyes. Numai’s chest tingles, and maybe he’s getting ahead of himself, but he wants to wreck Kinoshita. “Come home with me?” It still sounds like a question and Numai almost considers saying it again, firmer, because it’s an offer—almost a desperate plea for Kinoshita to join him for the night.

“Yes,” Kinoshita answers, breathless. He clenches Numai’s shirt, tugging him even closer. He knows seatbelts are important, but he wishes he could climb in Numai’s lap and grind away. “You don’t know how much I wanted to hear you say those words.” He hasn’t been to Numai’s apartment, but knows it won’t be too far away since they’re in a taxi headed back. “Please, Kazuma-san, I want you.”

“Fuck. I want you so much, for so long. It’s been so hard to keep my hands to myself.” Numai’s grateful when the taxi comes to a stop. He pays and they quickly scramble out, he rushes to get his door open then pulls Kinoshita into him, hiking him up and carrying him through the apartment, to his bedroom. “I’m not gonna hold back.” And he drops Kinoshita to the mattress, he throws aside his jacket and climbs over, undoing more buttons on his shirt.

Kinoshita finishes the last buttons on Numai’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and tossing it to the side. “I’ve had dreams about this,” he admits. Many times he woke up with an awakened boner and a rush to dispose of it before class or getting ready for his shift. Really made shadowing Numai those days awkward. “Kazuma-san,” he breathes, grabbing his belt and tugging him even closer. “I… need to tell you… um. I’m… this is my first time.”

“I’ll take care of you.” Numai kisses him, he makes quick work of Kinoshita’s clothes and only pulls back to toss them to the floor. He reaches over to his bedside table and returns with supplies, laying them onto the bed. “I wanna make you feel good, Hisashi.” He unfastens his belt, shucking quickly out of his pants; he runs his palms up Kinoshita’s thighs, touching him first through his boxers, just one step away. “You okay with that?”

Kinoshita is relieved that Numai doesn’t mind; he was afraid that’d turn him off. But he’s too sweet a guy for that. He shivers under Numai’s touches, parting his thighs. “Please take care of me,” he whispers, eyes full of lust and warmth. “I want you, so much.” Kinoshita tugs on Numai’s underwear to pull him closer for another kiss. Seeing his bulge, knowing he did that, he caused Numai to get all hot and bothered, makes him proud. He did that.

Numai slips off Kinoshita’s boxers, he can only distract himself for a minute with Kinoshita’s lips before he has to pull back. He’s needy and a little impatient, he smooths his fingers over Kinoshita’s legs again. “You look beautiful.” He squirts lube over his fingers, warming it up before gently pressing one finger to Kinoshita’s hole; he coaxes the muscles and slides his finger inside. “Do you ever do this?”

Kinoshita groans, hips jutting up. “Y-yeah. Sometimes. Recently I pretend they’re yours, but now I don’t have to.” He imagined how Numai would look on top of him and the view certainly doesn't disappoint. “Fuck. You- fuck-” This is far better than Kinoshita fingering himself. “Put a second one in, please Kazuma-san.” He’s impatient, but knows he has to be properly stretched first; Numai will take care of him.

“I think about you too.” Numai presses his finger further, stretching the muscles and following it with the slide of a second finger. It’s not easy for him to keep himself in check and he has to bite his lip at the sensation surrounding his fingers. “You feel good, really good. I wanna be inside you.” Still, he stretches the muscles further, sliding in a third finger and groaning, a low rumble in his throat.

Kinoshita shuts his eyes, letting out a moan. “I want your cock inside me so much,” he pants, clenching the sheets below him. “Please don’t make me wait any longer.” One leg wraps around Numai’s waist, his heel digging into his lower back, pulling him closer. He keeps grinding against Numai’s fingers, but wants him, wants Numai to make a mess out of him and leave him screaming his name. “Wh-why are you still wearing your underwear?” he interrupts himself with a slight pout.

“Just-” a moment, the rest of the words die in another groan. Numai pushes down Kinoshita’s leg and his shifts back, his fingers sliding from Kinoshita. He shuffles out of his boxers and grabs the condom, ripping the packet open then sliding the latex down his length in one brisk motion. He smooths the lube over himself then moves closer to Kinoshita. “Take a breath.” Is the only warning Numai gives, before he’s grasping his cock and pressing himself into Kinoshita’s waiting hole—the muscles cling to him and he groans. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Numai sinks himself in, his fingers gripping tightly at Kinoshita’s hips.

Kinoshita throws his head back, groaning loudly as Numai is fully sheathed inside him. The feeling isn’t totally new- he has toys, but they’re not as big as Numai, nor do they feel as amazing as he does. He clenches tight around Numai’s cock, whimpering as he gets used to the feeling. Wrapping his legs around Numai’s waist, he gives an experimental roll of his hips. “Oh, fuck!” Immediately he reaches up to try and grab Numai, nails scratching down his back.

“Hisashi.” Numai hisses. He rocks his hips, thrusts starting slowly—he bites his lip, it feels so good, Kinoshita feels better than anything he’s ever imagined, he’s not going to forget this anytime soon. He kisses Kinoshita again, it’s better than stopping his noises by biting his lip.

Numai saying his name is paradise in itself. Kinoshita opens his mouth, slipping his tongue out and feeling the cool piercing against his warm mouth. One hand trails up Numai’s back and settles in his hair, fingers running through his locks before he tugs on them. All his sounds are swallowed up by Numai and Kinoshita is so overcome by pleasure.

Numai is all too happy to slide his tongue against Kinoshita’s, his hips roll against him, the pace beginning to pick up and he has to pull back to breathe, a soft gasp falling from his mouth. “You feel like paradise.” He bucks into the warmth, his fingers pressing further into Kinoshita’s skin. “God, I never want to be away from you again.”

“Kazuma-san,” Kinoshita mewls, scratching down Numai’s back again. “You feel so good. Fuck, you’re thick-” Thicker than any of his toys, and he loves it. The way Numai slides and pounds into him, Kinoshita knows he’s definitely going to be feeling it tomorrow. He bends his neck up, pressing messy kisses down Numai’s neck. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

“Shit, Hisashi, you sound amazing. I wanna hear you scream for me.” Numai presses deeper into Kinoshita, pulling his hips to meet every thrust, and it feels like heaven, his own noises are getting louder, there’s no stopping it now—he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back even if he tried, it’s easy to slide in and out, the heat of Kinoshita is addicting too.

Kinoshita won’t forget the sound of their sweaty skin slapping against each other, the way their moans harmonize and every little thing, he won’t forget. He rolls his hips up, adjusting his thighs so they part more, and he practically yelps when Numai pounds hard against his prostate. “Kazuma-san! You’re- oh shit, shit-” he whimpers, shutting his eyes at how good it feels.

“You gonna cum for me?” Numai slides a hand to Kinoshita’s cock, pumping him to match their movements. “I wanna feel it.” He dips down to press an opened mouth kiss against Kinoshita’s neck, he presses his tongue against the pulse, feeling it racing. He can feel the burn boiling in his stomach, he’s amazed by just how quickly Kinoshita can make him lose control and he bites into the flesh under his teeth, soothing it with a brush of his tongue.

Kinoshita doesn't last long after that, tilting his neck to the side so Numai has better access. The way his thumb flicks over his head of his cock, he knows he’s a goner. “I’m- fuck, fuck. Kazuma-s-san-” he reaches back up to grasp at Numai’s shoulders, legs tighter around his waist as he goes through his orgasm, and he’s surprised he’s able to speak that much coherent thought, because his mind is racing miles and his throat is definitely going to be sore from how much he’s crying out.

“-sashi!” Numai cries half a name, his hips jerking into Kinoshita as he cums, Kinoshita’s tightness milking him dry. He shudders against him and presses soft kisses along his neck, not passing up the chance to suck a few marks into the skin. He slowly pulls away, soothing his hands over Kinoshita’s hips as he slides free, grunting softy.

Kinoshita catches his breath, opening his eyes. “I- that- wow,” he finally settles on, panting as he watches Numai steady his own breathing. “I always thought you’d be good in bed, but you’re incredible.” He sits up a little, wincing at his sore lower back. He raises a hand to his neck, fingers tracing over the love bites, and he smiles to himself, even though he’s blushing like a tomato. “We- we just did that.” 

“We did.” and I want to again, he leaves unsaid, because it wouldn’t happen right now, and he’d prefer for his head to be just a little clearer when he talks to Kinoshita about that. For now, Numai rolls from the bed and disposes of the condom in a tissue—he really needs a shower, but he doesn’t want to just leave Kinoshita, so he settles on a middle ground of padding through to the bathroom to wash his hands and returns with some wipes and tissues for Kinoshita. He pulls a wipe free and reaches out towards Kinoshita. “Can I…?”

Kinoshita nods, sitting up more. “You did just have your dick inside me, I’d say you can help me clean up,” he jokes, still in shock that they just did that. He never thought Numai would ever want to with him, and his heart is still racing like it was back in the taxi ride when Numai kissed him. “Ah man, I forgot how sticky cum is. Hate when it dries.”

Numai smiles and cleans Kinoshita down, then he gives himself the once-over too, it’ll have to substitute for the shower until morning, the remains of clean-up find the trash and he crawls back over Kinoshita, this time, pulling him down to the mattress with him and kissing those beautifully intoxicating lips. “You look so good.” He smooths a hand through Kinoshita’s hair. “We should get some rest.”

Kinoshita giggles a little at Numai almost flopping onto the bed. He leans into his hand, eyes fluttering close at his soft hair strokes. “Sleep sounds good,” he agrees, pulling up the covers so they’re both cozy. Kinoshita ends up curled beside Numai, head half on a pillow, half on Numai’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Kazuma-san.” Both worn out and happy from their ahem, exercise, they quickly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kinoshita is quite confused when he wakes up, though he’s still sleepy and only stretches his legs without bothering to open his eyes. He lives in the dorms, meaning he has a tinyass twin bed, not a full size king mattress. Also he doesn't have a roommate, yet there’s someone beside him. Actually, someone wrapped around him like a koala. He turns on his side, eyes peering over to see Numai hugging him. Kinoshita’s eyes widen. Oh shit. Last night comes back to him and he blushes beet red as he remembers the details.

Numai is usually a heavy sleeper, and especially on a day off, it takes him a moment to wake up. But today is different, and the slight movement under his arm brings his mind crashing from his dreams. He curls his arm just a little tighter, pulling the heat closer to him, he wants to stay here, wants to stay asleep with Kinoshita, pretend the world doesn’t exist. Numai creeks an eye open, a little surprised to see Kinoshita staring at him. “Hey there.”  _ How lame _ .

“Hi!” Kinoshita squeaks out, internally cursing for speaking a tad too loud for morning. Even though he’s flustered, he leans into Numai’s side. “Um, so we- yeah.” Kinoshita tugs the covers up to his chin, not trusting himself to talk more without blabbering more and embarrassing himself.  _ I can’t believe we did that. _ That single thought reminds him of his sore muscles, but sore in the best possible way. He sees a few hickeys scattered across Numai’s neck and shoulders, making him blush harder. 

“Don’t hide, Hisashi, I wanna see you.” Numai brushes the sheets aside and slides his fingers over Kinoshita’s jaw, drawing him into a quick kiss, before realising they haven’t even talked yet and pulling back. “Sorry.” It tumbles out without him thinking much about it, then he worries his teeth over his lip—one of his nervous traits, they creep up on him easily, sometimes he wonders how he’s a doctor. “We did. But I want more, if you’ll have me. I’d like to take you on an actual date. I’d like to call you mine.”

“It’s okay,” Kinoshita assures before blinking a few times, his next words registering in his head. “You want to date me?” he inquires. Realizing his shock may come across as disinterest, he quickly nods. “I’d love that, Kazuma-san. Although if we’re dating, may need to drop the honorifics.” He chuckles and bumps their legs together. “I want to be yours.” He smiles sweetly and kisses him, hand resting on Numai’s chest.

“I’ve wanted to date you for a while.” Numai confirms, he smiles when Kinoshita agrees though and returns the kiss, his fingers reaching to curl around Kinoshita’s head. He keeps it short and settles for pressing their heads together. “I’d like it if you just called me Kazuma. After all, Hisashi, now I’ve said your name, I don’t think I could stop. I’m so happy that you want to be with me, maybe we could start with a shower? If you feel okay to walk.” He blushes at remembering Kinoshita’s words from last night, and tries not to dwell too much on how he probably went a little too far. “You’re not in any pain, are you?” He has to check anyway. Just to be safe, he’d hate himself if he hurt Kinoshita.

“Good because I don’t want you to stop,” Kinoshita says, stealing another kiss. He doesn't know if he’ll stop smiling. “Kazuma,” he tests, laughing a little. “I love it. I’ve wanted to date you for awhile too.” He traces one of Numai’s hickeys, quite proud that he left those. “I’m not in pain, a little sore but it was my first time, and it doesn't actually  _ hurt _ -hurt.” He sits up and makes grabby hands towards Numai. “Not to sound like a pillow princess, but could you carry me?” he sheepishly smiles. “I could walk, but I liked it when you carried me last night.”

“Happily.” Numai pecks Kinoshita’s lips again, he feels fuzzy at the way his name sounds, no honorifics attached onto it; he drags himself from the bed then pulls Kinoshita into him, easily hiking him up onto his hips. “You’re lucky then, because I really like carrying you.” He walks them through to the bathroom, setting Kinoshita onto the counter while he switches the shower on, making sure to let the water warm. It’ll do Kinoshita’s muscles some good.

“You’re quite strong,” Kinoshita comments as Numai takes him inside the bathroom. At least now he can stare at Numai’s ass without feeling guilty. He’s definitely going to have to squeeze it at some point. It looks soft, but firm. “I didn’t get a good look last night for obvious reasons, but from what I’ve seen, you have a nice apartment,” he comments, swinging his legs slightly as Numai checks the water.

“Thank you.” Numai turns to grin at Kinoshita, he steps back to get under the spray and lifts a hand, wiggling a finger to hint for Kinoshita to join him. Somehow, the thought of it is very appealing, and Numai can’t help but feel like he’s slipped easily into a flirty mood—he hopes Kinoshita likes it too and runs his hands through his hair, unintentionally flexing his arms. Numai gently cards his fingers slowly through the blond locks. “Come in, the water’s fine.”

Kinoshita hops down off the counter and joins Numai in the shower. After he closes the shower door, he runs his fingers over Numai’s biceps before he realizes what he’s doing. “Uh, sorry. But damn, no wonder you were the ace back in high school.” He ruffles his own hair, making sure the shower stream wets it good. “Better they’ll look even better with bite marks…”

“You think?” Numai smirks, he wraps his arms around Kinoshita and pulls him closer. “You wanna mark me up and make me all yours.” He raises a hand and brushes his fingers over Kinoshita’s neck, the hickeys he left are clear, along with an indentation of his teeth from where he bit. “I’d like to do that to you too. You can touch me all you want to, I’m all yours now.”

“I wanna mark you up so bad,” Kinoshita murmurs. “And now I finally can.” He cups Numai’s cheek with one hand, nipping his boyfriend’s- are they boyfriends? They haven’t gotten title official but that can wait- lower lip while his other hand squeezes his ass. “I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” He gently pushes Numai against the wall, lips moving down his neck. More hickeys flourish his skin and Kinoshita adores the sight.

“ _ Fuck _ . Hisashi, if I knew you were gonna be this hot, I would have asked you to be mine sooner.” Numai grasps Kinoshita’s face and kisses him; he can feel the thrill of Kinoshita’s movements rushing through his body, he can feel his cock reacting and he groans. “What are you doing…” It’s not a question. He moves his hands to Kinoshita’s shoulders and flips their positions, quickly dipping down to bite Kinoshita’s shoulder, sucking hard to leave a mark there and following it with a sweep of his tongue. “You’re intoxicating.”

Kinoshita groans, squeezing Numai’s ass again. It feels amazing and he racks his nails up his back, feeling the crescent moons he left last night. “Pot calling the kettle black.” When Numai leans back, he bends his neck and nips at his ear. He’d tease Numai about getting hard but he can’t really do that, considering his own length is getting harder by the second. “Kazuma…” Kinoshita grinds against his thigh, already back to whining loudly. He doesn't know how he survived this long without Numai touching him, kissing him and fucking him. All he knows is that he doesn't want to leave his side any time soon.

“Hisashi,” Numai growls, he grasps Kinoshita’s wrists and presses them against the wall. “You’re really making me want you.” He kisses Kinoshita’s jaw, tracing his tongue along the line of it. “Do you want me?” He whispers against Kinoshita’s skin, he feels like he already knows the answer anyway, because he can feel Kinoshita’s arousal. “I wanna turn you around and be inside you again.”

“I really want you,” Kinoshita answers, breath hitching. He kisses Numai’s lips, tongue licking the bottom one. “I have for a long, long time.” He presses his cock against Numai’s, cursing under his breath at the sensitive feeling. “So why don’t you turn me around and fuck me?” He flutters his lashes at him, which would look innocent if not for the fact he’s smirking. He’s not the only one that can be a tease.

“Fuck.” It’s a soft whisper, Numai’s breath is heavy; he steps back to grasp Kinoshita’s hips and flips him over. He pulls him close and presses his cock to Kinoshita’s ass. “Look at you, moving so easily for me, I always knew you were a good student.” He holds his length steady, teasing Kinoshita’s hole, but not pushing in. Numai grasps his ass, pressing his thumbs down into him. “You still feel ready, your ass remembering me already, huh baby?”

That wording shouldn’t have turned him on that much. But he desperately wants to be good for Numai, be a good student for him. “I have a good sensei who taught me well,” Kinoshita pants, cock aching and dripping with precum. “I don’t think I could ever forget you.” Chest flushed against the wall, he’s cheeky and wiggles his ass. “Won’t you fuck me already, sensei?”

“Jesus Christ.” Numai groans, he holds himself and slides into Kinoshita in one swift movement. “There you go, baby, take sensei’s cock so well.” He grips Kinoshita’s hips and thrusts twice, deep and slow, “Wish you could see yourself, see the way your ass grips onto me.” He’s always been one for talking during sex, but this feels like lava is rushing through his body. “Wanna see you move on my cock all by yourself, work for an A, make yourself cum.” He smacks Kinoshita’s ass and groans as he thrusts again.

Kinoshita hasn’t been this turned on in his entire life… or at least since last night. He clenches around Numai’s dick, wishing he could see how amazing Numai looks but he also loves how he’s pounding into him. “Do that again,” he groans, rocking back against Numai’s hips and cock. The stinging of his spank on his ass makes him pant. “I think maybe I need to be reprimanded, sensei,” he pleads, a hand slipping down to stroke himself.

Numai slaps Kinoshita’s ass again, gripping his hips so he can thrust quicker. “You need to be made all red, forgot about your extra credit.” He rubs his palm over the red mark then spanks him again. “But you’re being a good student now, aren’t you? Touching yourself and taking my cock.” He still spanks Kinoshita again, this time on the other cheek. “You gonna cum with your sensei’s cock deep inside you?”

One hand is plastered to the wall to help keep him steady while he’s whining like the mess Numai is making out of him. “I will, I promise I’ll cum, I’ll be a very good student,” Kinoshita promises, grinding back as hard as he can. He knows he’s on the edge of climax, but wants to try to hold out as long as he can. “Sensei, I want you to cum inside me, I wanna feel you drip out of me.”   
  
“Yeah, I know you can be.” Numai groans, he tightens his grip on Kinoshita’s hips, thrusting into each roll of Kinoshita’s hips. “I wanna feel you cum, you tighten so well around your sensei. It’ll suck me dry, you’ll get every drop of my cum.” He leans into Kinoshita, biting into the crook of his neck. “Come on, milk me of all my cum.” He’s close, his stomach feels like it’s burning, but he wants to feel Kinoshita cum first.

Kinoshita curses under his breath, letting go of his cock and reaching back to tug on Numai’s hair. “Kazuma-sensei, I’m- I’m gonna cum-” a second later, he tumbles over the edge, cum splattering across his stomach and the shower wall. “Fuck!” Through his climax, he still rocks back his hips, eager to suck up all of Numai’s cum. “Sensei, don’t leave me all alone, fill me up, I know you can.”

“ _ Fuck _ , such a good student.” Numai grunts, thrusting twice more before he cums into Kinoshita’s tightness, his fingers digging further into Kinoshita’s hips. “Oh yeah, take all of sensei’s cum.” His hips buck and he groans into Kinoshita’s skin as he rides out his high. It takes a moment for him to settle and he smooths his hands over Kinoshita’s skin, slowly pulling out and groaning when he sees the trickle of cum following.

Kinoshita catches his breath, resting his forehead against the wall. The way Numai’s cum drips out of him makes him let out a low moan. “So you have a sensei kink,” he says after a few seconds. “Hot.” He pushes himself off the wall, making a face at his cum-covered stomach. Luckily the water from the shower head helps get rid of it. He’ll clean properly when they actually soap up and shower. “Why are you so damn sexy,” he mutters, not making it a question purposefully.

“You have a sensei kink too.” Still, Numai feels himself flush, he hopes the heat of the water will mask it. “You’re one to talk.” He grins, stepping through the spray of the shower to grasp the soap, he turns back to Kinoshita and presses it against his chest. “Since you’re being such a dirty student today, shouldn’t you clean up a little?”

Kinoshita blushes. “Shut up,” he says, but grins as he takes the soap. “Does sensei need help cleaning up when I’m finished?” he teases, starting to wash up. “Really, sensei is the one that made me all dirty.” He flutters his eyes before laughing. He feels at ease with Numai, like he doesn't have to worry or put up a facade out of nervousness. 

Numai grips Kinoshita by his jaw and pulls him into a heated kiss. When he pulls back to breathe, he gently rubs his fingers over Kinoshita’s cheek. “Hisashi, I think you’re going to be the death of me,” His tone is soft—but there’s still truth behind it, because his heart beats so wildly that he knows Kinoshita could say just the right thing that would send every inch of him into overdrive. “I don’t ever want it to stop.”

“Don’t make me cry,” Kinoshita softly laughs. “I’m really happy I met you.” He nudges their noses together before pecking Numai’s lips softly. When he finishes washing his body, he moves onto cleaning Numai’s chest. “You can have hair duty,” he informs, smiling because he’s so damn happy. “You have a hair dryer, right?”

Numai snorts softly. He grabs the shampoo and massages some of the liquid through Kinoshita’s hair. “I think my sister left a hair dryer here. But I don’t use one, my hair’s short enough that it doesn’t really matter.” With his fingers in Kinoshita’s locks, he smiles, slowly tracing his fingers over the strands. “I love your hair, it’s soft.”

Kinoshita lightly spanks Numai’s ass when he cleans his back. “I like fluffing my hair. That’s why I blow-dry it. I used to towel-dry it and then my mom would always tell me to dry it during the winter. Realized it made my hair softer and fluffy, so I kept doing it. I don’t really do a lot for my physical appearance, but I do for my hair.” He shrugs. “Your hair is nice. I’ve always wanted to run my fingers through it, and now I can.”

Numai messes up Kinoshita’s hair with a furrow of his hands, grinning brightly at him, The water washes away the soap and then Numai leans down to share a chaste kiss. “You don’t need to do much, you’re already beautiful anyway. And I really like that. I really like  _ you _ .”

Kinoshita whines, trying to hide his face. “I really like you too,” he murmurs against Numai’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist lightly and enjoying the moment. “Maybe we finish up the shower and get some breakfast? If I don’t eat breakfast, I get cranky.”

"I can make pancakes. If you'd like." Numai presses a kiss to Kinoshita's forehead. They finish up and step out to get dry. "Ah. You can borrow some of my clothes, they might be a little big but it's better than getting back into a suit."

Clothes sharing apparently is a new kink of Kinoshita’s. “Pancakes sound great,” he says. “And your clothes. I bet they’re soft.” He makes sure his towel is tied around his waist as Numai gets out the hair dryer for him. He starts drying his hair while Numai fetches some of his clothes for him to wear.

Numai slides into some clean boxers first and returns holding two piles. He puts one down for Kinoshita and grins as he pulls on his sweats and a tee. "Now you get to see me in sweats too." And he steals a quick kiss. "I'll go get started on those pancakes." He squeezes Kinoshita's hand, smiling softly at him before he heads for the kitchen. 

It’s not fair that Numai looks just as hot dressing as he does undressing. Kinoshita lets out a small sigh, a little dreamily like he’s a lovestruck schoolgirl. He’s got it bad. He finally blow-drying his hair and tugs on Numai’s clothes. They’re a little big on him like Numai said they would be, but that makes them cozy. He remembers seeing the kitchen briefly when Numai carried him to the bedroom last night, plus the smell of pancakes lead him in the right direction.

Numai's always at ease when he's cooking, the coffee machine is brewing and the creak of a floorboard alerts him to Kinoshita's arrival, "Hey, grab something to drink and make yourself comfortable, pancakes won't be long, promise."

Kinoshita grabs a mug from the cabinet, smiling at the cute design. He bumps Numai’s hip playfully before grabbing the creamer for his coffee. He pours himself coffee and adds a tad of creamer. “You’re all set with a cute apron and everything,” Kinoshita says as he sits at the kitchen counter.

"Ah, Iko bought me it, I couldn't throw it out." Numai flushed slightly, tugging at the edge of the apron, he hopes Kinoshita didn't think he was weird—though he actually liked the apron. "At least it keeps me clean when I cook."

“Maybe you could try cooking in just that,” Kinoshita says, before almost spitting out his coffee. He really needs to get a filter sometimes. “W-well, it’s really cute on you. I didn’t know you liked to cook so much.”

Numai chuckles at the suggestion. “Yeah, maybe I could that's definitely something to think about for the future.” It's strange saying that and he blushes, he just keeps talking without thinking, Kinoshita must be thinking that he's a moron, and that he's thinking too far ahead, discussing a future for them. “A-ah, yeah! My mom taught me and I've always loved it, she wanted me to have some  _ life skills _ and it hasn't let me down yet.”

“I love to cook,” Kinoshita says, heart fluttering at the future mention. “Those pancakes smell delicious.” He sips his coffee, thinking about how nice this is. Not how he imagined his first (and second) time but it’s even more perfect than what he would’ve come up with. “I can’t wait till I’m out of the dorms and I can properly cook again.”

“You’re always welcome here, you can steal the kitchen.” Numai hums, he plates up the pancakes and grabs the syrup, sliding it, then the plates and cutlery in front of Kinoshita. He pulls off the apron and hangs it back up. “Dig in!” He joins Kinoshita and pours some syrup over his pancakes. “Here, I hope it’s good.” He hands Kinoshita the syrup with a smile; he leans over and pecks Kinoshita’s cheek.

Kinoshita smiles, taking the syrup and pouring them over his own pancakes. “They look delicious,” he remarks, eager to dive in. “Are these buttermilk? They’re amazing!” He hasn’t had pancakes in a while and he has to remind himself not to stuff his face. Naturally Numai is a great cook; what can’t he do? “You’re really good at this.” he grins.

“Yeah, they are.” Numai gently bumps their legs together. “I’m glad that you like them.” He digs into his own plate, humming in appreciation of the flavour. “They are good.” He’s okay with being quiet while they’re eating, it’s peaceful and comfortable—like they were always supposed to be like this.

Kinoshita sips his coffee, enjoying how nice everything is. He adds another pancake to his plate- he gets quite hungry at breakfast. When they’re finished, he reaches for Numai’s plate. “If you’re done, I can go ahead and wash the dishes, since you made us breakfast,” he offers, already standing up.

“Oh, thank you. You don’t need to do that, I could get to it later.” It’s a nice offer though, and he passes his plate. “You’re wonderful, Hisashi.” Numai smiles softly, he takes a drink of his own coffee. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Kinoshita blushes slightly, turning towards the sink to hide his pink cheeks. “I’m glad you invited me,” he replies, grabbing the sponge and turning on the faucet. “I kept telling myself anything that may have been a hint was all in my imagination, because I was convinced you wouldn’t like me back.”

“I didn’t think you liked me.” Numai slides from his chair, he quietly walks up behind Kinoshita and wraps his arms around him, pressing a soft kiss into his hair. “I just thought you looked up to me, that it was a work-thing, nothing more. I was so happy that you invited me out.”

Kinoshita leans against Numai’s chest, grinning like a fool. “I did look up to you, I still do. But it’s more than something platonic.” He holds back a snort. “I think last night’s activities say otherwise. I was so happy you agreed, though I thought I messed up by picking somewhere fancy.”

“It was a nice change, and I enjoyed it because I was with you.” Numai smiles, smoothing his hands up Kinoshita’s sides. “And the  _ other activity _ from last night was really good too, but I really do want you to be my boyfriend, we might just have to fill some paperwork out for the hospital though, if you’re okay with that?” Numai knows that Kinoshita has already said that there was more than just the sex, and he doesn’t usually care for pinning titles on something, but this feels so much more important. He’d fill out as many pages as the hospital asked him to, if it meant he could be with Kinoshita, officially. “If it’s too soon though, just—just tell me, I can wait for you a little longer. It already feels like I’ve been waiting since the moment we met. You started as my star student, which is still true, then it slowly turned into more and definitely  _ not _ platonic.”

Kinoshita sets aside the clean dishes beside the sink and turns around so he can wrap his arms around Numai. “And what if I don’t want to wait?” He bites Numai’s lower lip before kissing him softly. “Star student, huh? I’m flattered sensei,” he teases, though he’s being truthful. Hearing Numai say it makes his stomach twist in knots. “You don’t think the hospital will get mad? We started dating before you turned in the recommendation. I don’t want it to seem like that’s why we’re together, because I fell for you long before that.” He presses his forehead against Numai’s. “I really want to be your boyfriend.”

Numai feels warmth bloom through him, he kisses Kinoshita’s forehead and pulls him closer. “They’ll be fine, we just need to let them know we’re together. Work-place relationships, they just have to make note of it, don’t ask me why. I never cared to read much into it, I never thought you’d  **actually** be mine.” It makes him feel giddy and he gently squeezes Kinoshita in his arms. “But you are now. You’re good at the job, it isn’t just me who wants you to work there, so even if they called me biased, it wouldn’t matter.”

Kinoshita wraps his arms around Numai’s neck, tugging him closer, their chests pressed against each other’s. “My next shift is Tuesday, so I can come early that morning to sign it with you if you’re working that day. I can’t wait. Who knew I’d be so excited to sign paperwork?” He runs his fingers over Numai’s undercut on the back of his head. “It’ll be fun, doctor~” he teases.

Numai grasps Kinoshita and hikes him up, spinning around to set him onto the counter. “Yeah, I’m working then. I’ll be there, I’ll sort out the small details on Monday while I’m at the hospital, and make sure we can both sign stuff on Tuesday morning.” He kisses Kinoshita, his hands moving to hold his face through the kiss. “I can’t believe how much I’m looking forward to this.” He mutters softly against Kinoshita’s lips; he ignores the flutter in his stomach at the way Kinoshita calls him  _ doctor _ and kisses him again.

Kinoshita lets out a sound of surprise when he’s picked up, but he loves feeling Numai all over him. He places his hands over Numai’s, smiling against his lips. “I’m really happy this is how the evening turned out,” he happily sighs. “You don’t know how much I freaked out when you kept touching me and when you were being so sweet, and-” he kisses Numai again.

Numai releases a breath of relief, he holds Kinoshita close and sighs when the kiss breaks so they can catch their breath. “I couldn’t have imagined a better ending to the evening. When I saw you, I knew it’d be hard for me to hold back and keep quiet. It’s safe to say that seeing you all dressed up is a weakness for me, you made me lose all my control. I didn’t— _ I don’t _ ever want to keep my hands to myself while I’m around you.”

“You looked really hot in your suit,” Kinoshita says. “I definitely want to see that again.” He teasingly tugs on Numai’s hair. “Don’t keep your hands off me then, Doctor Kazuma~” he chuckles. “Because I sure don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself.” He tightens his legs around his waist, wanting to be as close as possible. “I’m glad you didn’t keep quiet.”

“Hisashi,” Numai groans softly, his hands smooth over Kinoshita’s sides again. “What are you doing to me.” It’s definitely not a question and he gently nudges their noses together. “You really know how to work me up. Look absolutely phenomenal in a suit, address me by my title— _ fuck _ , you’re so hot.” He squeezes Kinoshita’s sides and presses a hot kiss to his lips, wasting no time with slipping his tongue into the small gap.

Kinoshita smirks, eyes glimmering mischievously. “You like me calling you sensei and now doctor? You really are naughty.” He groans against the kiss, pressing as close as he can get. He loves seeing Numai riled up and weak at the knees; what’s even better is that Kinoshita is what’s causing that. Not to mention that Numai’s tongue piercing feels amazing against his mouth.

“Maybe,” Numai punctures the word with a soft kiss. “It’s just you. You make me feel naughty.” And now, when he’s alone, he can remember these little things that drive him crazy—right now though, Kinoshita is right in front of him, and looking just as edible as the pancakes had. Numai slides down, pulling off Kinoshita’s lower half of clothing, he pulls him to the edge of the counter and presses kisses to the inside of his thighs. “‘M gonna eat you out, Hisashi.”

Finally Kinoshita is flustered. “What?” It’s not that he doesn’t want that, he does. But everything is still relatively new to him. Not even twelve hours ago he was still a horny virgin lusting over the doctor he shadows. “I- okay. Yes. Yes, please.” He holds his breath as he watches Numai cover his thighs with soft kisses. “Please do so, Kazuma.”

Numai digs his fingers into Kinoshita’s hips, his kisses trail further up and he tips Kinoshita enough that he can slide his tongue towards his goal. The muscles tense against the first tough and Numai grins. “Tap me if you need a break.” It’s the last warning before he dives his tongue forward, spreading the ring of muscles out. He hums softly, the pads of his fingers dancing softly over Kinoshita’s skin where he’s holding him steady.

Kinoshita almost squeaks, one hand immediately going to Numai’s hair while he bites down on the other one. Seeing him between his legs is definitely one of his recurring dreams. Numai’s tongue feels like heaven and he whimpers at how he teases him. He has to hold back from trapping his head between his hickey-covered thighs. “Kazuma… fuck.”

Numai hums, pressing forward and sliding his tongue further. The hand in his hair is more than enough to urge him on and he happily moves his tongue inside Kinoshita, he’s amazed by how easily the muscles stretch for him, he can’t help but groan—it’s like Kinoshita’s body really has remembered him, like it’s silently begging for more.

Kinoshita pants, clenching around Numai’s tongue. The piercing really gets him, making him gasp and pull on Numai’s hair. He really is eager for anything of Numai’s, his tongue or fingers or cock. The way that his tongue pounds inside him sets his skin on fire, and how Numai’s wandering hands only add to that. Kinoshita tries to resist touching his cock because he doesn't want to miss a thing, from this beautiful sight.

Numai gets lost in Kinoshita, he swears he can taste himself there too and it only turns him on more, but right now, this is about Kinoshita. He works his tongue quicker and his hand slides along Kinoshita’s skin, his hand bumps Kinoshita’s cock and he wraps his fingers around the length, tugging it just as he slides his tongue further.

Kinoshita moans, knowing he won’t be able to hold off long. He pulls on his still damp blond hair, trying to keep his eyes open so he can keep this in his mind forever. “Kazuma… I’m-  _ hnng- _ ” he places his hand on top of Numai’s, trying to move along as best he can. “You’re way too sexy for your own good. You’re gonna make me-  _ fuck _ !” He whines, one of his heels digging into the back of Numai’s shoulders.

Numai jerks Kinoshita’s cock quicker, he thrusts his tongue further, groaning against Kinonshita at the way the muscles tighten around his tongue. The hand at Kinoshita’s side grips harder, his nails digging into the skin, he wonders how different it’ll feel to have Kinoshita cum around his tongue.  _ Probably heaven _ , Numai’s mind supplies, he curls his tongue upward, his hand on Kinoshita’s cock gripping a tad tighter as he strokes him.

Kinoshita turns into even more of a whimpering mess, eyes watering at how incredible it all feels. “You feel so good,” he manages, hissing slightly at Numai’s nails raking into his skin. “You’re amazing. I’m gonna- you’re gonna make me cum, Kazum- _ maa _ -” he trails off into a loud cry as he hits his peak, coming all over Numai’s hand. 

Numai groans loudly, the feeling of Kinoshita clenching around him as he cums is like heaven. He slowly strokes Kinoshita through his release, smoothing his tongue slowly against the tight muscles. It takes a moment, Kinoshita shaking under his touch, before he slowly pulls back. He brings his hand to his lips and licks away the evidence of Kinoshita’s release, moaning softly. “You taste good, Hisashi.” And Kinoshita really does.

Kinoshita lets out a shaky laugh. “And you say I’m going to be the death of you, then you go and do something like this.” Numai lapping up his cum is a sight that he maybe shouldn’t find as hot as he does. He’s never had someone rim him before and he never knew how much he’d love it. “The tongue piercing on my mouth felt great and there you go using it on my ass, making you even sexier.” He tugs on Numai’s hair to get him to stand up and once he does, leans forward and gives him a deep kiss. He feels his cum on Numai’s tongue and holds back another groan.

Numai finds it incredibly hot the way Kinoshita kisses him and tastes himself, because Numai knows it’s lingering on his tongue. He pulls back to breathe and chuckles at Kinoshita. “And that isn’t hot? You’re incredibly sexy, Hisashi, so bold to just taste yourself like that.” He groans softly and kisses Kinoshita again.

Red flushes his cheeks. “Shut up,” he murmurs, kissing Numai again. “You’re the one who dropped to his knees and took my pants with you.” After saying that, he realizes his lower half is still exposed. He reaches for napkins to clean himself up. Somehow, none of the cum got on his shirt. “Who knew my doctor was so naughty?”

Numai was already hard just from listening to Kinoshita’s noises, but hearing Kinoshita say  _ my doctor _ was a whole new experience and he leans into Kinoshita, his hand snaking down to touch himself. “You’ve really-” He groans softly, cutting himself off. “‘Sashi, God, you’ve really drove me mad. How can I be anything other than naughty when you’ve ruined me.” His voice is breathy, groans spilling from his lips as he runs his palm over himself.

Hearing that causes a rush of pride to run through him. He’s the reason that Numai is like this, and it feels amazing. “Don’t do that.” Kinoshita hops off the counter and pulls up his (technically Numai’s) sweats. “As much as I’d love to see you jack off, I want a taste of you again.” He pushes Numai against the fridge and this time he’s dropping to his knees, pulling down his sweats.

“Holy  _ fuck _ , Hisashi.” Numai groans, his hand fisting into Kinoshita’s hair. “I’d really,  _ really _ fuckin’ love that. You look so good on your knees.” He’s already such a mess and Kinoshita hasn’t even touched him yet; he knows he’s going to completely fall apart the moment Kinoshita’s lips touch him.

Kinoshita hums, loving Numai tugging on his hair. “Good thing I like being on my knees for you.” He rubs his hands up Numai’s thighs. “I haven’t done this before. Well, to a real dick, I’ve had plenty of practice with my dildos. Let me know if you need a break.” He checks again before taking in Numai. When he’s fully sheathed inside his mouth, he whimpers around his cock.

Numai feels a shiver rush through his body, just at the touch of Kinoshita’s hands, he nods and the feel of Kinoshita’s mouth makes him groan. His fingers dig further into Kinoshita’s hair, like he’s holding on for dear life. “You’ve-  _ with a dildo _ ? That’s...A thought. You’re good at this, so good.”

Kinoshita rakes his nails down Numai’s thighs, slowly bobbing his head. Numai is so loud and he won’t lie and say it doesn't turn him on even more. He flicks his tongue around Numai’s slit, savoring all of the noises coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He definitely could get used to this. Apparently he’s a slut for Numai’s cock anywhere, noted.

Numai watches Kinoshita take his cock, and it only turns him on even more, he’s always been loud, but with Kinoshita it all feels new all over again, he tries to suppress his noises with a hand. It doesn’t last long, because when Kinoshita’s tongue flicks against him, he lets out a shout. “Fuck! Hisashi, fuck- if you keep this up, I’ll- you’re gonna make-” His groans cut him off and he tugs at Kinoshita’s hair.

Kinoshita increases his pace, loving how he’s making Numai into a mess. He grips Numai’s hips, pulling him closer as he slides his tongue all over his cock. One hand reaches down to scratch at his balls, determined to make him cum quickly. He lets go of Numai with a loud pop. “You’re gonna cum in my mouth, aren’t you doctor~?”

“Hisashi. Fuck,” Numai presses a hand to his lips, grunting and groaning; then Kinoshita pulls back, and says  _ that  _ to him, his legs almost give out. “Please-  _ fuck _ .” He pulls Kinoshita closer, pre-cum spilling over the head of his cock; he’s not usually forceful, but he can’t help reaching down to slide himself back into Kinoshita’s mouth. His hips jerking into him and then bucking as he hits the edge, his vision whites out for a moment, his fingers gripping tightly on Kinoshita’s head. “Yes,  **yes** . You take me so well, don’t lose a drop of your medicine, baby.”

Kinoshita mewls, loving how Numai face-fucks his mouth. He senses Numai’s close to coming and he bobs his head faster, groans vibrating around his cock. _ I won’t lose a drop, trust me Kazuma, _ he thinks as he leaves crescent moons on his thighs. He flashes up a wink at Numai, just mere seconds before he comes.

Numai rides out his high, and slowly lets go of Kinoshita’s face, panting softly. “Christ, that was hot.” He grabs some tissue from the counter and dries himself up once Kinoshita pulls away, he fixes his clothes then leans down to press their lips together. “ _ Only dildos _ ? You’re practically a professional at that.”

Kinoshita blushes, but smirks when he says, “How bold of you to taste yourself~” He laughs and stands up, knees a little sore but it’s totally worth it. “Yeah, I was ah, horny virgin and toys are a favorite of mine.” He kisses Numai again, cupping his face. “You’re much better than a dildo. Taste better too.”

“Oh? Copy me now, huh?” Numai grabs Kinoshita and lifts him up onto his hips. “I’ll make sure to remember you’ve got toys too, I’d love to try them on you sometime.” He grins at Kinoshita and kisses him again. “I’m never going to tire of kissing you, and holding you.”

Kinoshita whines, this time out of embarrassment. “Kazuma, you’re gonna make me a tomato all the time.” He rests his chin on Numai’s shoulder. “Maybe I can bring my toys sometime. I’d say you come over to my dorm, but your apartment is much better. And you have a bigass bed.” He rests his hands on Numai’s shoulders. “I love you kissing me and holding me.”

“Yeah, you should definitely bring them over.” Numai’s face settles into a soft smiles and he nudges their noses together. “Good, I won’t be stopping anytime soon. You make me so happy Hisashi. How about, we finish up the pots and then watch a movie? Snuggle a little on the couch.”

Kinoshita giggles. “I’d love that. You make me really happy, ‘Zuma. You’re so sweet and I just wanna stay in your arms all day.” He pecks Numai’s lips. “You’ll have to let go of me for us to be able to wash the pots though,” he points out, not making a move to get out of Numai’s arms.

Numai snorts, he lets Kinoshita down to his feet and pecks his lips. “Might have to work on that nickname, isn’t that some sort of western phrase? I feel like I’ve heard it before.” He grabs a towel and heads over to the sink. “I’m going to take this opportunity to dry though, you can wash.”

“I like it,” Kinoshita giggles. “Sounds cute. ‘Zuma.” He returns to washing the pots, handing them to Numai whenever he’s finished washing. Luckily they’re finished soon and Kinoshita tugs him over to the couch. “What movie do you want to watch?” he asks, plopping down on Numai’s lap.

Numai pulls Kinoshita into him, and turns the TV on. “Not sure, what do you like?” He flicks through some options, pressing little kisses against Kinoshita’s neck, and  _ maybe _ he’s being a little distracting. “I’m fine with anything, horror makes me sleepy though.”

Kinoshita hums happily, giggling a little at all the kisses. “I’m ticklish,” he complains, not actually mad. “Horror makes you sleepy? Most people stay up all night after watching them. Oh, maybe something funny. I like rom-coms. Action movies make me comment on all the dumb choices the characters make.”

“Sorry.” Numai says, though he doesn’t sound it and he doesn’t stop either. He finds a movie for them and reads the description. “What about this? It seems like a good pick. Honestly! I get really bored watching horror and fall asleep, Iko is always watching them when she comes to visit, she likes to make fun of me for it.”

Kinoshita lands into a fit of soft laughter, as he’s very ticklish. “That sounds like a good movie. Let’s see if the characters make dumb decisions, those are the best to laugh at.” He grabs the blanket from the corner of the couch and wraps them up in it. He could really get used to this, soft cuddling on the couch after a well-spent night- and morning.

Numai hits play and settles back into the couch, pulling Kinoshita with him. “You have a cute laugh.” He pecks Kinoshita’s cheek, rubbing his hand gently over Kinoshita’s spine—it’s comforting being like this with Kinoshita, and he can’t wait to spend more moments together like this.

Kinoshita far too easily blushes, at least when it comes to Numai. “You have a cute butt,” he mutters, leaning against Numai’s chest. “Whenever you dropped your pen to pick it up, I always kept thinking of that. Totally not fair.” Kinoshita really could get used to this, lazy days where they don’t have to worry about anything.

“My butt?” Numai snorts softly, taking the opportunity to squeeze Kinoshita’s ass for that comment. “Have you ever seen your own? I always had to stop myself from staring. But now that you’ve mentioned mine, I just might have to drop my pen a little more often.” He teases, pressing a soft kiss to Kinoshita’s temple.

Kinoshita squeaks. “You’re really teasing, huh?” He pulls the blanket tighter around them, smiling to himself. He’s going to grin like a fool when they’re signing the paperwork at the hospital. “Drop your pen, tie your laces, who’s stopping you? I certainly won’t be.”

“Okay then, I’ll do just that.” Numai chuckles, pulling Kinoshita closer and squeezing him softly. “You’re going to have to focus really hard at work now! I won’t make things easy on you.”

“You mean you won’t sneak me away to the medical closet to give me a talking to?” Kinoshita quips. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you too. Your star student has to be very good, you know? Maybe outshine his teacher,” he jokes.

“No, I’d make you wait, save the punishment until we got home, and then I’d make sure you don’t forget how hard you need to work.” Numai grins, pressing a soft kiss to Kinoshita’s jaw. “Hmm, imagine you becoming my boss, I bet you’d love that. When should I start calling you ‘sir’?”

Kinoshita hums, knowing that whatever punishments Numai has in mind that it’d be incredible. “Always ready to remind me not to slack and be a good student.” At that next bit, he blushes slightly again; briefly he wonders if he’ll ever go a day without blushing with Numai. “Call me ‘sir’ whenever you’d like, because I certainly won’t want to stop you,” he murmurs. “But you’d definitely rise in the ranks far before me.”

“I’m happy where I’m at though, I don’t think I’d take a promotion.” Numai hums, he rubs his face into Kinoshita’s shoulder. “Oh? So you like being called sir, and you like being told what a good student you are. I’m not sure how those two work together, but it’s good to know.” He kisses Kinoshita’s jaw one more time. “Maybe we should actually put some effort into watching this movie though?”

“You’re the one that started it,” Kinoshita insists, but kisses Numai’s cheek in agreement. “Where you are is good for you as well as your patients. You’re amazing there, truly.” He runs one hand through Numai’s soft hair. “I’m really happy you invited me here,” he quietly says after a moment.

“Thank you. I love my job, and I like knowing that I can help someone.” Numai snuggles further into Kinoshita. “I’m really happy that you came with me. I would have felt like a fool if you pushed me away.”

“I would’ve been a fool if I did,” Kinoshita mutters, loving how Numai seems to mold and fold around him. “As much as I love seeing you in a suit, sweats and ramen sound really good for next time.”

"Yeah, it does sound really good. I'm looking forward to it." Numai gently kisses Kinoshita's cheek. "And more after that too. I could do anything at all with you and I'd enjoy myself." 

Kinoshita chuckles. “You’re really sweet. I bet I could go around town doing errands with you and I’ll have as much fun as the movies or shopping, probably more.” He squeezes Numai’s cheek, giggling. “Chipmunk cheeks now~”

“Hey!” Numai mutters. He grasps Kinoshita’s wrists then moves, sending them both toppling into the couch cushions, and with Kinoshita’s hands restrained, Numai grins at him, pressing kisses along his jaw. “Now it’s time for my revenge~” He whispers, he slides his tongue down Kinoshita’s jaw, pressing more soft kisses against the skin, his lips moving down to find the ticklish spots on Kinoshita’s neck.

Kinoshita doesn’t bother holding back his groans, between all the soft giggles. “You’re such a- shit!” He laughs even as he tugs against Numai’s hands. “You- Kazuma!” He tries to give his best pout, but it doesn’t work when he’s giggling. “You- you’re a troublemaker I see. The hairstyle doesn’t lie!” Though as far as revenge goes, this is a pretty sweet one.

“What’s that, Hisashi?” Numai pecks more kisses into his neck, holding Kinoshita’s hands firmer against the couch. “I can’t understand you, you’re laughing too much. Maybe you should be allowed a breather?” He pulls back. Kinoshita is a wonderful mess underneath him, lips parted, chest heaving and hair splayed outward. “Look at you, so gorgeous…” He dips down and gently kisses Kinoshita’s lips.

Kinoshita can’t even pretend to be mad when Numai is looking at him like that. “All your doing,” he murmurs, loving how Numai sits on top of his legs. “You’re trying to rile me up, make up for lost time I suppose?” He bends his neck up, silently asking for another kiss and luckily he gets his wish.

Numai smiles into the kiss, he enjoys their closeness and slides his tongue into Kinoshita’s mouth, one of his hands sliding down to hold Kinoshita’s face. When he pulls back to breathe, he smiles at Kinoshita and rubs their noses together. “I do have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“Better get to it,” Kinoshita replies, still a little dazed from that damn tongue piercing. It’s not fair how good it feels. “You really like pinning my wrists, don’t you?” As if he doesn't love it just as much. “Working together is going to be really different now. Not many people get to say they work with their boyfriends. Usually people hate that, but I think it’ll be fun.”

“If you get the job.” Numai teases, softly pecking Kinoshita’s lips. “I can’t do this all the time though, you still have exams to pass after all. But I’ll really enjoy working with you. I might just end up taking advantage of all that extra time we’ll spend together.”

“I meant my residency, I don’t even want to think about actual jobs,” Kinoshita complains, huffing softly. “I want to graduate so bad, but applying to all these places is going to suck.” He lets out a puff of laughter. “I don’t know you would, and I wouldn’t mind a bit.”

“I know what you meant. But you’re going to get the job there anyway,” Numai kisses him again, gently running his thumb over Kinoshita’s cheek. “You don’t need to worry about applying anywhere. It’s not just down to my recommendation, it’s all you. You’re amazing there, everyone loves having you around and you’re going to make a great doctor. Just focus on passing those exams, alright? Everything else is fine.” He shifts them so they can both lay down on the couch, he’s pressed up against the cushions, holding Kinoshita so he won’t fall off the edge. Numai combs his fingers through Kinoshita’s hair, smiling softly at him.

“You keep saying that but I’m afraid they still won’t offer me a job,” Kinoshita admits. “I don’t want to not plan ahead in case it doesn’t happen. But I don’t really want to work at the hospital, I love it there.” He closes his eyes, enjoying Numai’s fingers running through his hair. “A few more months and then I’ll be free and get to graduate. That’s the finish line. We’re really not watching this movie, huh?”

“You can relax. Don’t overthink things too much, you’re doing great and they’re not going to change their mind about you.” Numai chuckles, and presses their heads together. “No, we’re definitely not watching this movie anymore. But I really do prefer just cuddling with you, and kissing you.”

Kinoshita pecks Numai’s lips and cuddles closer, opening his eyes again to smile at him. “Won’t be able to for a whole since we’re both so busy. Gotta make the most of it.” He hides his face in Numai’s shoulder, enjoying his warmth. “I want to see you at my graduation,” he mumbles against his shirt.

“I’m going to be there. And hey, now that we’re dating, you can just give me an invite, then I won’t need to call your school and find out about it.” Numai kisses Kinoshita, two short pecks. “I never want you to leave, I love having you right here.”

_ Love _ . The word sets his skin alight. “You’re definitely getting an invite,” he promises, grinning at the thought of Numai all dressed up, sitting beside his family as they watch him walk across the stage. “You really liked me for a long time… when did you? If you’re okay saying. I’m kinda curious.”

“When did I start liking you, or when did I realise how I felt?” It’s two different answers and Numai smiles at the thought of it, he’s glad that Kinoshita wants to know. “A month after we met, we were in NICU together for the first time, you were cooing over the babies while you took their vitals, distracting them and you had a smile on your face. It was amazing, you calmed them down. I realised that I liked you, and it wasn’t the first time I caught myself staring. The first time I noticed it was the first time you were shadowing me, when you were making stupid jokes with the kids. It’s been so long, Hisashi. My whole body has been aching for you.” Numai stares at Kinoshita, his fingers brushing over Kinoshita’s face—if he wasn’t so scared of what it might bring, he’d say what he felt deep down in his heart, something that’s been screaming at him since that moment they spent together in NICU. He presses their heads together and sighs happily. “Come on, trade stories. Tell me yours.”

Kinoshita hugs Numai tightly, trying not to let out an embarrassing squawk. “That long? You really liked me that long?” He keeps running memories over his head, thinking of all the times he shadowed Numai and asked him questions, texting him and telling himself he’s only trying to get to know Numai for the sake of working better together, not because he wanted to be closer than a friend, even though he knew as it was going on what his real intentions were. “I think I started liking you when we went to the children’s ward to deliver a lot of flu shots. Most of the kids were being fussy and there was this one girl in particular who was wailing at the thought. You didn’t call over a nurse to do it for you, but rather sat down on the bed and asked her why she was scared. You talked it out with her and even braided her hair as I delivered the shot. It wasn’t long after we met, a few weeks.” He shifts, pressing their noses together. “I realized I liked you when a lot of the service dogs came by and you bent down to pet one. You were really sweet and laughed when the dog licked your face. I couldn’t like a guy who didn’t like animals and I thought of that when you were petting them. And that’s how I knew.”

“I remember. I loved seeing the dogs, because I grew up with one.” Numai smiles. Those moments when they spent time together, working hard; it all felt so normal to Numai, as if Kinoshita had been with him since he started his job. He holds Kinoshita closer, rubbing their noses together. “That’s still a long time. We were really both pining for that long, huh? I’m really glad it’s worked out for us, even if it took a little time to get here.”

“In the beginning I thought I had strong admiration for you, in a teacher-sense,” Kinoshita admits. “Well, now I do in a different way.” He quirks an eyebrow up and laughs softly. “In all seriousness, I wasn’t sure but in that moment I realized that I really, really liked you. I’m glad it all worked out.” A pause. “I really want a dog.”

“You won’t be allowed a dog in the dorm though, will you? Is that a self-invitation to come and stay here more? If it is, I won’t protest.” Numai grins, his stomach flops a little when Kinoshita mentions his admiration...and how that’s led to something else entirely—something  _ more _ . “I really,  **really** like you too. Now when you see Keiko, I can introduce you as my boyfriend, she’s going to be jumping for joy. She already likes you and she’s been begging me to confess.”

Kinoshita laughs. “Even if your apartment was a dump, which it’s far from it, I’d love to stay here and visit you. It’s perfect because it’s your place.” He rubs his fingers up and down Numai’s other shoulder. “I bet your sister is nice. I can’t wait to meet her. My siblings will have a lot of fun questioning you and sharing embarrassing stories of me.”

“I’d hate to hear what Iko will tell you about me, I swear she has a folder of all my embarrassing moments.” Numai chuckles. He looks forward to all the little moments they’ll spend together. “I can’t wait to meet them, if they’re anything like you then I’ll love them. Even if they want to play twenty questions, I can endure it!” And he will, he’d go through anything for Kinoshita.

Kinoshita’s heart flutters when he hears the word again. “My sisters, they’re twins, are about to go to college and my brother is 15. You know, the perfect age to be extra nosey!” He kisses the tip of Numai’s nose. “Your sister is in college, right?”

“Yeah, she’s just about to go into her second year now. It’s crazy how quickly she’s grown up.” Numai smiles softly, a soft smile blooming over his face. “I used to take her to school, and sometimes that feels like only yesterday, when I was at home with my mom and Iko. I forget that I’ve been here for two years, time goes by so quickly sometimes…” He tails off with a chuckle, blushing slightly and scratching the back of his neck.. “Now I’m talking like I’m eighty...Jeez.”

Kinoshita chuckles. “I remember helping my siblings get ready for school. Braiding their hair and making sure they didn’t forget their lunches.” He plays with Numai’s hair. “My mom usually took them to school since it’s on her way to work and I went earlier for volleyball practice, but sometimes I walked my sisters to school since it’s on the way to Karasuno. They loved to tease and ask Narita and Ennoshita questions all the time. You won’t be different, but rather get even more questions!”

“I see, detectives in the making, maybe?” Numai laughs, snorting softly. “I used to braid Keiko’s hair. My mom worked long hours at work after my dad left, she was still around, just busy and it was just easier for me to look after Keiko on school mornings.” He closes his mouth quickly and shakes his head. “Anyway, that was a long time ago. I don’t want to start reminiscing.”

Kinoshita knows how Numai and his dad don’t get along, because of his dad being a bitchass piece of shit. But now isn’t the time to think of that. “You and your sister are close,” he notes. “Even though they were annoying growing up- aren’t siblings always?- I love my siblings. I wish I could visit home more often, but you know how school is. I’m going to take a month between graduation and starting my job, to visit them back in Miyagi.”

“We’re really close, if you pass her seal of approval, you don’t even need to meet my mom. They’re just in Saitama, so it’s only about an hour but I still miss them.” Still, he smiles. He knows what it’s like, sometimes Keiko was the bane of his existence, especially when it came to his dating life. But he still loved her and he wished he had more time to visit home, the hours at the hospital just didn’t allow for that, even when Numai was at home, he always stayed on-call and sometimes had to rush off for an emergency. “You won’t have to try with Keiko, she’ll still grill you, but I’ve...kinda talked about you a lot, so it’s like she knows you anyway. I swear, she loves you more than I do! She keeps talking about how wonderful it’d be to have a brother-in-law.” He groans softly and throws his head back. “It’s only going to get worse now we’re actually dating, please ignore anything she says  _ ever _ .”

Kinoshita tries not to smile when he points out, “Love me more than you do implies you love me.” Heart pounding fast, he clears his throat in case Numai maybe had a slip of the tongue. But he doesn't mind the word one bit. “Wh-what all have you told her about me? Don’t tell me she’s already planning a wedding!” he teases, laughing because when he tells his sisters and brother about finally dating Numai, he knows they’ll have a field day pestering him about where his engagement ring is.

When Kinoshita points out Numai’s wording, he turns bright red and wonders if he should try and back-peddle, just say it was the use of phrasing, that it didn’t mean what Kinoshita thought it did. But he swears he sees hope in Kinoshita’s face, so he doesn’t. “W-well...that’s not a bad thing, is it? I mean, if did— _ no _ —that I do…” He’s a flustered mess and he knows it, tripping over half of his words and he practically jumps on the question. “I just told her that there was this really cute resident student at the hospital. I told her how sweet you are, and funny. She wouldn’t  _ actually _ start planning a wedding for me, thank goodness.”

Kinoshita doesn't waste a moment, crashing their lips together in a deep, long kiss. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he says when their lips finally part for air. “You love me, huh? Hasn’t even been 24 hours since we had sex and look how far we’ve gone.” He takes Numai’s hand in his own, fingers threading together. “I’m glad you said it first because I was too nervous to dare bring it up. Can’t say anything about this is traditional, so who cares if we skipped a few steps.” He kisses him again, humming against his lips. “I feel the same way, you know.”

A million different things fly through Numai’s head. He’s kissing Kinoshita, then small bursts of lips that follow and their fingers threading together. Kinoshita saying he feels the same. Numai lets out a laugh, relief washing over him. “God, I’m so glad you feel the same. I didn’t mean to let it slip the way I did.” He presses their heads together and pecks Kinoshita’s lips. “If things had gone in the right order, I would have liked to say it  **before** we had sex. It’s all messed up, but it feels right for us anyway. It’s not just a new thing for me, I fell for you so quickly after I realised I liked you, just the little things you do, they made me smile so much and I was talking to Iko on the phone about it, she just said:  _ you love him, stop being stupid and do something _ , so I really started thinking about it. But I still couldn’t tell you, I was too worried of ruining what we did have, because it was nice, I thought I could live with just that and I’d never need anything else. But you—” Numai laughs again. “You just had to invite me out and make things harder on me. The flowers too? I thought I was going to explode. So I was drinking to get a little courage, I didn’t expect to end up bringing you home with me.”

“Of course I was going to bring flowers!” Kinoshita insists. “I told myself it was to give you thanks and luck, but peonies are also a flower of romance.” He keeps smiling bigger with all the things Numai keeps adding, on how he fell for him. “I tried to tell myself you only were interested in me as a student, only wanting to see me succeed in the field. And I’m not anything if not polite!” He pokes Numai’s cheek again. “I may have picked that fancy restaurant because I wanted to properly thank you as well as see you all fancy schmancy. Did you plan to confess to me that night? And get a little too courageous.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “It doesn't matter that we went did things in a weird order because we got the same results. With a little more fun first.” He snorts.

“You were inviting me on a fancy night out! I couldn’t help but think about it as a date, I wore my best suit…” Admitting it only makes Numai’s blush darken, but he doesn’t care about that. “It’s good that we confessed now, if Iko saw the flowers, she’d know, she loves gardening and is always telling me little tidbits, like I might pick it up,” He snorts, it’d be a sight, though maybe he could use it against Kinoshita. Get some nice gardening gloves, bend over...That would be fun. “Yeah, I thought you’d push me away when I kissed you, and inviting you back wasn’t exactly in the plan-book.” He chuckles. “And I was, I still do want to see you succeed, but it was more because I liked you. I wanted to keep you around, in hopes that I could end up confessing if you were there. So it was a little selfish of me to write that recommendation, but I still think you deserve it, and I’m not just saying it because I love you.”

“I kept thinking of it as a date, but convinced myself you wouldn’t,” Kinoshita says. “Whenever you touched me, like on my lower back or patted me when I choked- uh, that happened because I had a lewd thought of you,” he sheepishly admits. “But whenever you touched me, I kept getting a little bit of hope.” He kisses each of Numai’s cheeks. “You’re cute when you blush… and I love you too.” Kinoshita manages to wrap a leg around Numai’s waist. “I still can’t believe I kissed your cheek when you gave me the recommendation, I was so worried you’d think I was weird.”

“I thought it was from the moment you asked me, but I convinced myself that you were just thanking me and showing your gratitude.” Numai laughs, it’s strange how similar that their thinking was, and how easily things would have been resolved. “Since I couldn’t bring myself to say anything, I was hoping that my actions would speak louder and maybe you’d realise that they were less than friendly touches, more because I wanted to touch you. I guess your lewd thoughts gave me an excuse to touch you though,” He says with a grin. “I was surprised by it, and it got me feeling hopeful that you might actually feel the same- of course you do, but I didn’t know that- it was really cute. I’m glad it made you so happy.”

“Then I’m glad,” Kinoshita chuckles. “You look really cute when you’re surprised. And blushing. And everything.” He runs his fingertips across the part of Numai’s undercut that is closely shaven. “I’m glad they were less than friendly touches, and that I get to feel them a lot more. Already I have so far.” He nudges their noses together again. This is nice, a movie going ignored in the background, cuddling close with his boyfriend, being so affectionate and sweet they’d get cavities if it were converted into candy. “I’ll have trouble keeping my hands off you next time we go out to eat.”

Numai hums at the soft touch of Kinoshita’s fingers. “I like your touches too, they’re nice. You’re going to have to slow down with those compliments though, I’ll start getting an ego.” He snorts at the addition and gently runs his fingers down Kinoshita’s spine. “You have to keep your hands to yourself, Hisashi,” His voice is chiding, but still has a teasing edge to the tone. “If you touch me in public beyond a kiss and some very innocent touches, then I’ll have to make you pay, I wouldn’t be entirely sure if you could walk out of a restaurant after I’m finished with you. Say if I drove us somewhere nice though, then maybe I’d be nice enough to get you off in the car.”

“I don’t want to keep my hands to myself,” Kinoshita says, far too innocently. He hadn’t considered car sex before, but now it’s on his growing list of sex activities to do. “Yes, you should totally get me off in the car. That would be pretty hot. If you’re trying to get me not to tease you in public, you’re not doing a very good job at it. If anything, you’re making it sound really hot. I know you love making a mess out of me.”

Numai groans, deep in his throat and presses his face into the crook of Kinoshita’s neck. “You’d have to be really good though, and quiet. Only good boys get good things. I know you love being a mess because of me. You’d look good sprawled over my seats, just waiting for me to take care of you.”

Breath hitching, Kinoshita quickly nods. “I wanna be a good boy for you,” he mumbles, face heating up. “You always take care of me.” Even before they started dating, back at the hospital Numai always took care of him, making sure that he was okay and helped him whenever he needed it.

“I don’t want to stop looking after you either, not just in the bedroom. I wanna love you like you deserve.” Numai presses feather-light kisses across Kinoshita’s face then holds him close, gently pressing his head into Kinoshita’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “You know you’re never pressured into anything with me. Okay? We don’t have to rush things by. We can lay here like this for hours and it’s really nice.”

“‘Zuma, you’re going to make me cry,” Kinoshita softly laughs, though he almost expects his eyes to water. “I like laying like this, it’s nice. I was afraid I might screw something up when we… screwed.” He snorts. “I wasn’t totally clueless but you still have more experience than me.”

“I only accept crying if it’s happy tears.” Numai smiles and gently kisses Kinoshita’s lips, keeping it short. “I’m just glad I didn’t hurt you. And I don’t have that much experience with—” He cuts himself off, biting his lip for a moment. “Well, being on top...I-I’m happy that it was okay.”

“You were a bottom?” Kinoshita asks. “I wouldn’t have expected that from the way you were last night and this morning. Really fucking hot.” He runs his finger along Numai’s bottom lip, humming. “I really want you to fuck me again, but topping you would be really fun.”

“I’ve topped twice before last night. But it was a lot more special with you, and I’d like to do it again,” Numai blushes at the suggestion but nods. “I’d really like for you to fuck me. I bet it’ll be amazing. I prefer being a bottom. Anything with you would be like heaven though.”

“Good thing I want you to do it again too,” Kinoshita says, booping Numai’s nose with his finger. “I’ve never fucked anyone or any toy before, so it really would be my first time. I bet you feel like paradise.” He holds back a groan at the mental image of Numai panting, all sweaty and writhing below him.

Numai bites his lip, a soft hiss still leaves his lips, proof that he’s thinking about how Kinoshita would look above him...how he’d feel inside him. It’s so easy for him to get turned on my Kinoshita, but now that they’re dating everything feels better, because it’ll actually happen, he isn’t dreaming about this. “I’m really looking forward to that.” He gently kisses Kinoshita, holding their lips close together for a minute, which feels like longer. “We have plenty of time for all that though. Let's just cuddle for a while, no talking.”

Kinoshita nods in agreement, cuddling close to Numai. They fit well together, like how two gloves always make a pair. Numai’s body is warm against him, and so are his lips. It’s wild to think that now they’re together, they’ll have chances to do this again, and the thought makes him grin.

Even though they're cuddling quietly, they still don't really watch the movie—It's more like half-watching with the way they share soft kisses, what feels like every second (not that Numai's complaining), and when the credits finally scroll up the screen, they still don't move. It's fine just laying here, with the TV idle. 

Kinoshita blinks a few times, trying not to get drowsy. He’s so comfortable in Numai’s arms that he knows he’d easily fall asleep if he isn’t careful. “The movie was delightful,” he quips a moment later, chuckling a little. “Imagine how good it’d be if we actually watched it.”

Numai laughs. “Yeah, it would have been amazing.” He checks the time then snuggles further into Kinoshita. “It’s almost lunch time already. Are you feeling hungry yet?”

“A little bit,” Kinoshita answers. “I think all the sex made me hungry.” He kisses the corner of Numai’s mouth. “What are you thinking? I’m up for anything.”

“And I was just trying to convince myself that sex was a form of exercise and that I worked off the wonderful dinner from last night.” Numai snorts, and gently presses a kiss to Kinoshita’s lips. “Couldn’t let me live that fantasy, huh? There’s a really nice sushi-bar nearby, if you’d fancy that.”

Kinoshita laughs. “Maybe that’s what happened,” he teases, arms wrapped loosely around Numai’s neck. “I love sushi, that sounds amazing. But I’m sure it’s going to be amazing because it’s with you.”

“You’re so sappy, I love it.” Numai hugs Kinoshita, breathing in his smell—it’s strange, because he smells like Numai’s soap after their shower, but there’s still something lingering underneath, something that can only be explained as  _ Kinoshita _ . “I love you.” Numai brushes a hand over Kinoshita’s face and kisses him. “We should go. You’ll probably have to head back to your dorm too, right? I really don’t want to let you go.”

“I love you too.” Kinoshita sighs, not wanting to go back to the dorms even if he needs to. “I don’t want to go either, but maybe later this week we can have some free time. Tuesday and Wednesday I’m packed. I have a morning class on Thursday and then I’m free until Friday morning for my shift at the hospital. Though I’m free for dinner on Monday too.” He sits up, taking Numai with him.

“I work Friday morning too. Would you like to stay over on Thursday night?” Numai pries himself from the couch, stretching out his limbs. “I’d like to take you out, a real date, could you text me your timetable? I’ll end up forgetting it all. I’m packed with work all this week, and Keiko is visiting next weekend. Maybe you could come out with us? She’s taking me to this dessert shop she found, we can sit in, have some cake. You can get grilled by her.” Numai smiles softly and pulls Kinoshita into a hug. “I really never want to let you go now that you’re all mine.”

Kinoshita already is searching through his phone for his timetable for the next month. All his classes are at the same time but his shifts for the hospital vary, so he made a calendar with all his class times and shifts month by month. “Sent!” He stands up, stretching his arms but soon they wind up back around Numai. “I’d love to meet her, she sounds awesome.” Kinoshita’s eyes lit up when he mentions dessert shop and he grins when ‘cake’ is said. “I’d love that.” He hugs Numai tightly. “Don’t let me go until you have to work or make me go study. How can I focus when I’ll be thinking about you?” And his dick, but he’ll let that go unsaid.

“So, you’ll just have to keep your books  _ clean _ .” Numai winks, he’s tempted to pick up Kinoshita again but he doesn’t and slowly steps back. “Come on, I’ll take us to the sushi place and when we’re done, I can drop you off at the dorm after we’ve had food.”

“Got a bag I can put my suit in?” Kinoshita asks, heading to the bedroom where their clothes are scattered across the floor. He has a feeling that will be a regular sight, neither wanting to take time and fold up clothes when they’re teasing each other.

“Yeah, I’ll grab one for you.” Numai digs into his storage cupboard and quickly finds a bag for Kinoshita. He walks into the bedroom and snorts softly. “Those creases won’t be easy to get rid of.” He puts down the bag at the end of the bed and starts picking up his own clothes.

“I have a steamer, hopefully that will work,” Kinoshita says as he tries to neatly fold the clothes in the bag. “Guess who made all those creases, though? Naughty doctor, that’s who!” He chuckles and ties the bag. “Are you ready to go?”

Numai almost drops something at the use of that name again, he gathers everything though and drops the pile onto the top of his dresser. “It’s fine, I usually just get them washed at a laundromat, I’ll tell them to take care of the creases.” He reaches to take Kinoshita’s hand and nods. “You’re just as naughty though. I’m ready, are you?”

“Ready!” Kinoshita squeezes Numai’s hand and they get ready to leave. They slip on their shoes and head to Numai’s car. “Are we going to the sushi place by the hospital?” he asks, fastening his seatbelt. The talk of Numai fucking him in the backseat of the car comes to mind and he clears his throat to distract himself.

“Yeah, I’ve been before, it’s really nice.” Numai tries not to think about what he mentioned, with Kinoshita spread on the backseats of his car. The drive to the sushi place isn’t long and they’re soon clambering out of the car and heading inside. A waitress finds them seats at the bar and Numai orders them both a soda each. “I think I’ll save the alcohol for another time.” He glances through the menu and picks one of the bowls off the bar, it looks appetising and he hums. “I love sushi.”

“Me too, I haven’t had it in a while,” Kinoshita says, thanking the waitress when she returns with two sodas. “We probably don’t need alcohol for a bit.” He winks at Numai, internally chuckling. They’re never going to get over how they got together. He nudges Numai’s leg with his own as they scan the menu.

Numai can’t stop smiling, and just the little nudge of his leg makes butterflies soar through his stomach. He reaches to gently touch Kinoshita’s knee, absentmindedly running his fingers over it as he pours some soy sauce into the small dish. “I’m definitely looking forward to eating some, it’s been too long.”

Kinoshita swallows, trying not to freak out. He desperately wants Numai’s hand to slide up his thigh, but also knows he can’t exactly be discreet with a boner in public. “Yeah, same. Oh, they have pickled ginger here! I haven’t had that in a while, I want to get that.”

“It’s on me this time though, no arguments.” He pulls his hand back, to snap the disposable chopsticks and lifts the lid off the bowl he picked. “Oh, it smells nice.” Numai returns his hand to Kinoshita’s leg and dips a piece of the duck roll up, dipping it and then dropping it into his mouth. He hums in appreciation, gently running his fingers along Kinoshita’s thigh. “This is really good. You should try some.” He dips another piece and holds it out to Kinoshita.

Kinoshita leans forward and takes a bite from Numai’s chopsticks. “It is good.” Hard to focus on that when Numai’s hand is climbing his leg and he wants it to go even higher. A total tease, Numai knows damn well what he’s doing. Kinoshita picks up a piece of pickled ginger and eats it, humming happily, though his leg twitches a little.

“You okay there, Hisashi?” It’s a soft whisper in Kinoshita’s ear, Numai is soon sat upright, like it never happened and he finished his duck before reaching for a bowl of salmon nigiri. “This was a good place to pick. I’m enjoying myself.” And his hand slides up Kinoshita’s leg, his fingers barely ghosting close to his groin, before they’re back at Kinoshita’s lips. “Are you enjoying it?”

Kinoshita holds back a squeak. “Yeah, really good.” He focuses on his pickled ginger to try and not get hard. Numai being a damn tease, knowing exactly how to rile him up. They haven’t even been together a full day, but he’s finding all his buttons to press. He takes a big bite of seaweed salad, ducking his head.

“You’re a little red…” Numai knows why, still, he raises his hand and brushes his fingers over Kinoshita’s cheek. “Make sure to let me know if you’re not feeling well.” He rests his hand back on Kinoshita’s cheek and eats one of the salmon nigiri, humming in appreciation again. “The food here is nice, don’t you think?” He runs his fingers gently over Kinoshita’s knee.

“I will, l’ll let you know,” Kinoshita promises, but they both know why he’s red. “Yeah, very nice.” He tries not to twitch his leg, or his dick. He desperately wants to palm himself but he needs to try and not get a partial hard-on, because that will make walking out of here really awkward. “Want some of my pickled ginger?”

Numai hums, he finishes his mouthful and takes a drink. “Sure,” He leans forward, his hand creeping up Kinoshita’s thigh as he moves. “You have to feed me too now.” His fingers dance dangerously close to Kinoshita’s groin and he opens his mouth, waiting for the pickled ginger.

Kinoshita blushes even harder as he feeds Numai the pickled ginger. He’s shameless and tries to scoot even closer to Numai in hopes of his hand going up higher. “Isn’t it good? It’s my favorite food.” He sips his soda to try and cool down his face.

“It’s nice,” Numai speaks after swallowing. “I’ve had better things on my tongue though.” He smirks, brushing his fingers over Kinoshita’s cock before pulling back completely to grab another bowl from the belt—seaweed salad—he finishes his salmon nigiri before digging into the salad. “Oh look! They have chocolate cake for dessert.”

A small whine escapes his lips. He wants to kiss Numai like mad, drag him to the car and have his boyfriend wreck him. “Chocolate cake is the best cake,” he informs, trying to keep himself occupied. He’s definitely a tad hard now, and Numai for sure felt it.

“Are you sure you’re hungry, it looks like you’re struggling to eat.” And Numai smirks, because he knows what he’s done and he likes seeing Kinoshita’s face as he tries to refrain from showing just how affected he is. “Or do you prefer it when I feed you?” There’s much more behind those words too.

“I love when you feed me, of course I do,” Kinoshita responds, shoving a mouthful of the last of the pickled ginger in his mouth. He dips a cucumber roll in soy sauce and eats that too, though he’s still quite impacted. “Maybe you can feed me dessert.”

“Oh, I think we’d both like it if I fed you a nice  _ dessert _ .” There’s definitely no covering the hidden meaning behind what Numai’s saying now. He finishes his bowl and turns the light on at the table. A waitress appears and he orders the chocolate cake for Kinoshita and the strawberry cheesecake mochi for himself, he thanks her and when she leaves, he slides a hand over Kinoshita’s thigh, straight to his cock. “You’re a mess, Hisashi.” His voice is a whisper and he smirks, taking another drink.

“I hate you so much,” Kinoshita groans, not at all true. At least he can pretend it’s a groan of frustration- just a different kind. “You really owe me when we get back to the car,” he murmurs, finishing his soda. At least when their cake slices arrive, it’s a bit of a distraction. As much as he loves chocolate cake, he keeps thinking of Numai’s dick pounding into him and it’s been only a few hours and he’s already aching for him again. He muffles a whine by eating a large piece of the cake.

Numai gently pats Kinoshita’s thigh, he focuses on eating his dessert, though he doesn’t rush—he wants to make Kinoshita suffer for a moment longer. He even takes his time with finishing his drink and once they’re both all done, he calls the waitress back and pays for them. “Shall we?” He asks, hopping down and holding out a hand for Kinoshita. “If you can move, of course.” He adds, grinning at Kinoshita.

“You better make it hard for me to move afterwards,” Kinoshita mutters under his breath, taking Numai’s hand. When they arrive to the car and Numai unlocks it, Kinoshita opens the backseat doors a little too quickly. He sits down, tugging Numai with him. “You fucking tease,” he hisses, though now that they’re out of the restaurant his little friend decided to go to full hardness.

Numai barely manages to close the door behind them, he kisses Kinoshita and runs his hands up his thighs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’d never tease you.” He pokes out his tongue, sliding down Kinoshita’s clothes and pressing an opened mouthed kiss to his thighs. “You  _ do _ look wonderful like this, all needy for me. Just because of a few little touches.” He trails kisses up towards Kinoshita’s groin and follows the curve of his thighs, hiking him up so he can dips kisses along his ass. He slides his tongue to Kinoshita’s hole and presses in once before pulling back slightly. “How do you want me to prepare you?”

Kinoshita knows Numai told him earlier to be quiet, but how the hell is he supposed to do that when Numai covers him with kisses and even slides his tongue, his  _ pierced  _ tongue, against his hole? “It was more than a few little touches,” he huffs, but that doesn't last long because he’s quickly back to moaning loudly. “I wanna feel your fingers again,” he answers. “But you’re wearing far too many clothes.” He tries to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows, and tugging at Numai’s shirt. “Off.”

Numai rests back on his knees and tugs his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. “You’re just overreacting.” He quips. He brings his hand up, dipping three fingers into his mouth and smoothing saliva over them. Once they’re coated, Numai presses one against Kinoshita hole, groaning softly at how easily it slides in. “You feel good.” He wiggles the finger, feeling Kinoshita’s muscles relax and soon slides in the second. “You’re already taking me so well, Hisashi.”

“Not overreacting,” Kinoshita insists. “You weren’t the one who kept getting teased like that. And you told me to keep my hands to himself in public!” He parts his legs a little wider to give Numai better access and boy does it feel amazing. He tries to grind against Numai’s fingers, whining a little. “Go faster, Kazuma. Your fingers feel really good. Almost as good as your cock does.”

“Begging already? And you weren’t the one sitting next to someone completely addicting and touchable.” Numai slides in a third finger, he smooths them out, stretching Kinoshita further and thrusting them deep into him. “I’d like you to see this one day, maybe you could ride me and we can get a nice big mirror so you see everything. The mess you are, how beautiful you look being stretched like this,” Numai groans, he pushes up Kinoshita’s shirt with his other hand and dips down to press a kiss just below his sternum. “How does it feel?” He asks, just as he curls his fingers into Kinoshita.

Kinoshita moans, eyes fluttering shut at the idea. He really wants to ride Numai, be the one to pin his wrists above his head. A mirror would make everything even more incredibly hot. “We should go shopping for one this weekend,” he pants, rocking his hips against Numai’s fingers. Right as Numai curls his fingers, Kinoshita curses loudly. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ . Kazuma, don’t tease me,  _ fuck _ .” He whimpers, trying to wrap a leg around Numai’s waist.

“Shh, now, now, Hisashi. We can’t have that.” Numai reaches up with his free hand and places a hand over Kinoshita’s mouth. “Try and be quiet for sensei, I know you can.” He slides his fingers quicker, curling further into Kinoshita; he groans when he feels Kinoshita’s body twitch. “Oh, it’s right there. You wanna feel it?” He presses his fingers deeper, hoping to touch that same spot again.

Kinoshita whimpers again and grabs Numai’s hand that’s covering his mouth. He knows he’ll have trouble keeping quiet if he doesn't have help, and so he pops Numai’s fingers in his mouth to suck on and try to keep him quiet. If Numai wants him to be quiet, at least he can help, since it’s his fault he’s so damn noisy. He clenches around Numai’s fingers, trying to hold back a moan as Numai successfully hits the spot. He has a feeling he won’t last long.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” Numai bites his lips, his eyes watching Kinoshita’s face. He must be doing this on purpose now, he’s too sexy like this. Numai’s cock is responding in kind, already dripping slightly, he thrusts his fingers two more times before sliding them free, he pries his hand away from Kinoshita’s face and tugs his pants and boxers down past his ass. “Hisashi, if you want to keep your mouth busy, why don’t you come and make sensei’s cock nice and wet? I’ll fuck you as a reward.”

“Always want to be good for sensei,” Kinoshita manages to say, still breathless. He props himself up and leans back against the seats. He grasps Numai’s hips and pulls him close, settling him so he’s straddling his thighs but not sitting down. “You better be quiet,” he says with a flutter of his eyes before dipping his head and slowly taking in Numai’s dripping cock. He holds back a groan but starts to bob his head, loving how he feels on his tongue and in his mouth.

“You are so good,” Numai mutters, gasping softly when Kinoshita’s mouth envelops him. His head tips back and a groan rumbles in his throat, he reaches down to tangle his fingers into Kinoshita’s hair. “So goddamn beautiful, you take my cock so well.” He brings his other hand up to cover his mouth, another groan welling in his throat as Kinoshita’s head bobs.

Kinoshita quickens his pace, gripping Numai’s hips tightly and leaving crescent marks on his skin. He may have only given one other blowjob, which was that morning, but he’s a quick learner. He flicks his tongue across Numai’s slit, smirking at how lovely he sounds letting out those moans. Letting go of one hip, he reaches up and teases at his balls, wanting to tease Numai as much as he did in the restaurant.

“His- **ah** -sashi.” Numai bites his lip, he tugs on Kinoshita’s hair, groaning softly into his hand. “Don’t you want me to fuck you? If you’ll keep this up- _ ah _ -I’ll end filling your mouth, not your ass. Come on, a good student. You know I’m wet enough to fill your ass up.”

Kinoshita mewls and lets go of Numai’s cock with a loud pop. “I want you to cum in me,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to Numai’s chest, covering him in kisses and gentle bites. “Will you, sensei? Haven’t I been good today?” He squeezes Numai’s ass.

“You’ve been so good.” Numai shifts to move back between Kino’s legs, he hitches him up and pulls him close. “I’ll fill you up real nice.” He holds his cock and slides into Kinoshita in one swift moment, groaning softly as the feeling smothers him. He leans down and kisses Kinoshita’s neck. “God, you feel so good.” He thrusts his hips slowly into Kinoshita, groaning against his neck.

Kinoshita’s legs tighten around Numai. He’ll never get tired of his feeling, of how amazing and full Numai makes him feel. “You make me feel happy,” he murmurs against Numai’s lips, kissing him deeply. “Fuck, go faster  _ please _ , Kazuma-“

"You make me happy too." Numai kisses Kinoshita's neck, then his lips. He rolls his hips quicker, his stomach is already burning and he grunts into Kinoshita's mouth. "Hisashi, you feel so good— _ too good _ . I'm not going to be able to hold on for long." 

“You say that like I will be able to,” Kinoshita softly laughs before mewling again. “Right there, fuck!” He cups Numai’s face, kissing him deeply again. He slides his tongue against Numai’s, moaning into the kiss. He wants to try and hold off, but knows he’s close to coming.

"You sound amazing, Hisashi. All for me, I love it." Numai sinks into the kiss, sliding his tongue to match Kinoshita's, it's amazing how perfectly they fit them together. He slides a hand between them and jerks Kinoshita to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Wanna feel you, so bad." 

Kinoshita yelps, quickly coming after only a few strokes. He clings tightly to Numai as he helps him through his climax. “Kazuma,” he whimpers, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Numai’s neck in hopes that helps quiet his noises. “Cum inside me, I wanna feel you drip out of me.”

"Ah!  **Hisashi** ." Numai groans, feeling Kinoshita tighten around him is more than enough, the addition of his noises only make it easier for Numai to lose control. His hips buck as he reaches climax, grunting against Kinoshita's shoulder, where his head dipped; he rides out his high then collapses into Kinoshita, panting softly. " _ Jesus _ , fuck. That was hot." He trails his fingers over Kinoshita's cheek and pulls him into a soft kiss.

“You’re the one telling me not to tease you and look at what you do!” Kinoshita pecks Numai’s lips. “That really was hot,” he agrees, fingers tracing up and down Numai’s spine. He feels Numai’s cum drip out of him and he won’t lie, it’s pretty hot too. “We’ll definitely have to try this again. But maybe I’ll be the one teasing you.” Kinoshita kisses his nose.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what I said the moment we got into the car." Numai chuckles, still caressing his fingers over Kinoshita's cheek. "Yeah, I’d really like that, 'Sashi." He sits up, finding some wipes and tissues he'd had tucked away, just for emergency days when he had to eat in the car going to work. "We should probably clean up though." His voice is teasing, but he still pulls a wipe free and begins rubbing himself down. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it either,” Kinoshita admits. He takes one of Numai’s wipes and cleans his chest. “Looks like I might have to take another shower when I get back to the dorms,” he chuckles. “Won’t be as fun without you. Hey, I meant because you wouldn’t be there for company, not sex! Although the sex part is true. I’m definitely going to be sore tomorrow too.” He rests his cheek on Numai’s shoulder.

Numai soothes his hands over Kinoshita’s hips, he pulls back from the embrace but only so they can redress, once that’s done, he pulls Kinoshita into him and holds him tightly. “I’m sorry, Hisashi, I really didn’t mean to let things go this far,” Then he’s realising what he’s saying and blushing softly. “I mean, not because I don’t want to, or never thought of it. I’ve loved you and wanted you for such a long time, it still doesn’t even feel real that you’re my boyfriend, I-” he stops, sighing softly, his hands still tracing patterns into Kinoshita’s hips and up his sides. “I should have stopped myself though, after the kiss. Or when you told me you were a virgin, but it felt so right just being with you that I couldn’t help myself. Still, I wish things had been better for you. I keep saying we don’t need to rush through our relationship but I’m still not slowing down.” He swallows and closes his mouth, pulling lightly on his bottom lip with his teeth.

“You’re not one to take things slow, in general,” Kinoshita chuckles. He smiles at the lip-biting habit he’s noticed Numai had, noticing from all the way back when he started to shadow him. “I wanted you too. I was afraid you could tell I was a virgin and I was paranoid the sex wouldn’t be good for you, so I was relieved that you didn’t want to stop. But I don’t want you to stop.” He kisses Numai softly, pulling on his bottom lip when he pulls away. “I’m happy at how right everything feels. I don’t want you to slow down. Unless you suggest marriage next month,” he adds with a snort. “That’s a little too fast even for me, but you know what I mean in all seriousness.” He presses a kiss to Numai’s neck. “I love you, okay? I’ll tell you if I want to slow down or not do something, in sex and outside of it.”

“Everything with you is so amazing,” Numai sighs, something out of relief, he kisses Kinoshita gently. “Still, I can’t help but feel paranoid that maybe I’m pressuring you to go quick just because I am. I definitely don’t think I’d ask anything that big so soon though. I love you too. I trust you, I trust that you’ll tell me if I ever make you feel pressured into anything. That’s the last thing I want to do.”

“I know,” Kinoshita assures Numai. “The problem is, I don’t want to keep my hands off you.” He rubs Numai’s cheek with his thumb. “But I like where we are now, having fun and getting to know each other better. I’m excited to meet your sister, and you better be ready for me to ask a bunch of embarrassing stories.” He sticks his tongue out teasingly. “You know, I’d invite you to stay the night at my place, but it’s a tiny twin bed and the room isn’t that big either. And barely a kitchen. At least I don’t have a roommate or suitemate, got that going for me.”

“Yeah, Iko is going to have a field day meeting you.” He snorts softly, “Come on, I should really take you back before it gets too late.” Numai opens the door and slides out, pulling Kinoshita with him. They climb into the front and Numai gently squeezes Kinoshita’s hand. “Maybe I could spend an evening at yours though. We could  _ actually _ watch a movie, I’ll bring take-out, we can cuddle nice and close on your tiny bed. It’d be nice, a relaxing evening.”

“I’d really like that,” Kinoshita smiles. “You’ll get to see how I live when I’m not in the glamorous home of my boyfriend,” he laughs, fastening his seatbelt. “My humble home~” he kisses Numai’s cheek before he starts the car up. The ride to the dorms is far too fast for Kinoshita’s taste, and he really doesn't want to leave. But studying doesn't care. “I’ll see you on Tuesday then? Unless you’re free for dinner on Monday, I don’t mind if it’s late. You’ll talk to them about the paperwork, right?” he checks as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“I don’t think I’ll be free, I’m working really late on Monday, you’ll probably be asleep by the time I get out.” Numai reaches out and squeezes Kinoshita’s hand. “I’ll talk to them and you’ll definitely see me on Tuesday,” He leans over, pressing a short kiss to Kinoshita’s lips. “I’ll miss you until then. I love you.” He presses their lips together in a deeper kiss.

“I love you too.” Kinoshita ruffles Numai’s hair and opens the car door. “Make sure to sleep enough, especially if you’re having a late shift. Call me when you get a break to tell me how the talk about the paperwork goes.” He grabs his bag containing the rumpled suit; his poor streamer will actually have to do its job after staying in its box months since he last used it. “Thank you again for… everything.” He steals one last kiss before heading to his dorm, not after one last wave. And if he’s grinning widely the rest of the night as he studies, then no one else needs to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Kinoshita tries to stay focused Tuesday morning, but it’s tough when he arrives and spots a fidgety-looking Numai. He asked about the paperwork and if they would sign it before their shift starts. Numai hesitated and told him they’d discuss it later, and “Come along, Kinoshita-kun. We have a lot of patients to visit.” The name, especially with the honorific jarred him, and he wonders if he did something to upset Numai. The back of his head worries while he focuses on his job, making sure all the kids aren’t in pain and are distracted when need be. Finally their break arrives and Numai leads him to the lounge.

Numai makes a coffee first, strong and black, different from the usual frothy latte’s he prefers, then he takes a seat on the couch, slowly nursing the liquid. “I spoke to my boss yesterday, about what paperwork I’d need to fill for dating a colleague. He asked who, which I expected, I just didn’t expect his reaction when I told him it was you.” He takes a long sip, trying to settle himself somehow, but he can’t. “We’re not allowed, that’s the simple answer, he said. Because you’re still a student and, to an extent, I’m your teacher.”

Kinoshita’s heart sinks. “I should’ve expected that,” he mutters, eyes trained on the floor. He hoped because Numai isn’t an actual teacher from the university that it would be okay, but apparently not. “So,” he says after a moment, swallowing; his throat is dry. “What do you want to do then? I don’t want to get you fired or jeopardize my residency. I’m so far along, I don’t want to have to switch hospitals, but I don’t want to get you in trouble.” He hesitates. “Do you want to break up?” he whispers, trying not to let his eyes water.

“No, of course I don’t want to break up with you.” Numai reaches out, giving Kinoshita’s hand a quick squeeze before letting go. “The only option we have is to be at different hospitals. I know you wouldn’t want to go, and I know you don’t want us to break up. I put a temporary transfer in. My recommendation for you will still stand, and it’d only be until you graduate then I can come back in April, I always have a place here. He was quite upset when I told him I’d transfer, because everyone loves having me around. I just can’t let you go though and I don’t want something like a transfer to affect your studies.”

Kinoshita blinks, not believing what he’s hearing. “But- but you can’t leave! Even if it’s temporary! Why- why couldn’t we just pretend we broke up?” It’s all his fault. If he- if they- no. He doesn't regret what happened and when it happened, only that it’s impacting Numai like this. “You don’t need to go. You’d have to get used to a whole new hospital and everyone here will miss you, and you can’t go. If anything, I should be the one to go.”

“I won’t let you do that, Hisashi,” Numai keeps his voice low, he doesn’t want to be caught discussing this. “My first job as a doctor is to be honest. You’re better off here to finish graduating without any interruptions. It’s only a few months away, I’ll be fine. Just,” Numai sighs softly. “Just let me put you first, please. The form is already in processing as we speak.”

Kinoshita goes back to staring at the floor. He doesn't know what he’d do if he looked back at Numai. “I guess lying would be too big a risk and could hurt us more in the long run,” he quietly says after a moment. He reaches towards Numai’s hand but stops. Even if they’re in the lounge with no one else inside, better get used to not showing affection even if Numai already put in a transfer.

Numai looks around then leans over and presses a quick kiss to Kinoshita’s cheek. “Thursday night, ‘Sashi. Come out with me for some ramen and we can go back to mine.” His voice is still quiet, he carefully slides his hand across the sofa and gently taps his fingers against Kinoshita’s leg. “We can make it, only a few months. Then we can actually sign that damn paperwork and we don’t need to keep any secrets.”

Kinoshita is still trying to hold back tears, but he nods. “Okay,” he replies. He takes a deep breath. “Okay.” He doesn't like it one bit, but there’s nothing to do now except ride it out. It’s for the best, and soon enough they’ll be properly working together. “Do you start next week? At- at the other hospital?”

“As soon as possible. So if the paperwork goes through today then it could be tomorrow.” Numai relaxes back, sliding his fingers away from Kinoshita. “It’s going to be a little strange, but it’s worth it for you—for us—don’t you think it is?”

Kinoshita nods. “I do, but I wish we didn’t have to,” he answers, finally bringing himself to look at Numai. “We won’t be able to see each other as much, and that’s what really sucks. I love working with you.”

“I know, I’ll miss it too.” Numai sighs and takes a sip of his coffee. “But we can still hang out between shifts and your classes. We’ll be fine, missing you and not being around you doesn’t mean I won’t love you. Needing to transfer doesn’t mean I won’t love you. I’ll never stop loving you. Alright? We’ll be fine.”

“Don’t make me cry,” Kinoshita says that as a watery laugh. He squeezes Numai’s free hand quickly. “I love you too. We’ll- we’ll be fine,” he repeats, nodding to him. He tries to reassure himself- Numai is right. Everything will be okay.

Numai smiles and chuckles softly, he finishes up his drink. “Well,” He says, glancing at the clock, “We should be getting back, we still have our rounds to finish. Maybe a little trip to NICU will cheer you up?” He knows well that it’s Kinoshita’s favourite place, and he does want to check-up on the little boy who had a fever.

Kinoshita smiles lightly. “We can see what’s happening.” He takes Numai’s cup and drinks some of the coffee, after checking to make sure no one is in the lounge still. “The babies are going to miss you,” he says as they get up and head out of the lounge.

“Yeah,” They make it to NICU and Numai slips into room two. The little boy is wriggling around and he checks him over. “Oh, look at this. No sign of the fever, and very lively. Should be able to go home tomorrow.” He administers the needed meds and makes note of everything. “It’s good to see that he’s almost ready to go, isn’t it?”

Before Kinoshita can say anything, a nurse pokes her head into the room. “Doctor Numai, might I have a moment?”

“Of course,” He hands the clipboard to Kinoshita, “Kinoshita-kun can handle the rest of the vitals in here.” Numai nods at Kinoshita and follows the nurse outside. He’s gone for a while, talking with her, before he walks back into the room. “Kinoshita-kun, I have to leave.”

Kinoshita entertains the baby as he checks the rest of the vitals, until Numai comes back, but when he hears that he has to leave, his head snaps up. “What? Why do you have to leave, Numai-san?” he inquired, eyebrows furrowed.

“Doctor Ikiyo will take over from me from now on. I-” Numai checks to see if anyone is nearby, “I’m not allowed to be near you. They’ve already sent the paperwork, I’ll be gone by this afternoon but until then, I have to let someone else watch over you.” He wants to cry. He wants to scream. But most importantly, he wants to walk across the room and kiss Kinoshita. “I’m very lucky to have had such a stellar student in my care,” He bows. “Thank you, good day, Kinoshita-kun.”

Kinoshita almost drops his folder. “Thank you for being a great teacher,” he replies, biting his lower lip to keep from blubbering and end up crying in front of all the babies. As Numai walks out, he has to clench his hands into fists to keep from reaching out and grabbing his coat. As the door closes, Kinoshita shuts his eyes as he holds back a choke. “At least you got to meet him,” he says to the no longer sick baby. “Aren’t we both lucky?” He composes himself before Doctor Ikiyo joins him.

It takes all of Numai’s will to leave Kinoshita and the NICU behind. His throat is unbearably tight, like he’s about to cry at any moment. But he makes it out without incident and composes himself in a quiet corridor before pulling himself towards the Children’s ER, where he’ll be staying until he has to move hospitals. He wants Thursday to hurry along, so he can be with Kinoshita again.

The week goes by dreadfully slow and Kinoshita wants to stomp his feet like a child. Finally Thursday arrives and after his morning class ends, he hurries to his dorm and collects his notes to review before bed as well as his laptop, plus a change of clothes for his shift tomorrow and pajamas. He changes out of his scrubs for class and into a pair of well-worn jeans and the shirt that Numai lent him last weekend. He taps his foot as he waits for Numai’s message to say he’s in the parking lot and tries to distract himself by cleaning up his room.

Numai is so happy when Thursday arrives, he’d spent all of Tuesday afternoon and Wednesday just waiting to make it through so he could see Kinoshita again. He was, in no uncertain words, completely miserable without Kinoshita around. He pulls up at the dorm, but takes an extra second to straighten his hair out and check himself over, he hopes the sweatpants and tank-top is suitable enough, he always thinks it’s too warm in ramen shops to dress-up too wildly anyway. Numai pulls out his phone and shoots Kinoshita a message to let him know he’s waiting outside.

Kinoshita jumps when his phone buzzes. He doesn't bother to reply, only grabs his phone and keys after slipping on his backpack. “KAZUMA!” he almost tackles Numai when he races down the stairs and leaps at Numai, who was leaning against the side of his car. “Kazuma, I missed you so much,” Kinoshita murmurs against his shoulder, hugging Numai tightly. “This week was too slow.”

Numai grasps onto Kinoshita, not even slightly taken off balance when Kinoshita leapt at him. He lifts him up easily and spins him around—it’s like they haven’t seen each other after a long trip, it’s only been a couple of days, but it had felt like a lifetime and Numai buries his face into the crook of Kinoshita’s neck. “Hisashi, I missed you,” He softly kisses Kinoshita’s neck, “I missed you like crazy. It feels like forever. I love you so much.” He gently squeezes Kinoshita, pressing a few more kisses into his skin.

Kinoshita hugs Numai even tighter, not wanting to let go. Texts and calls aren’t the same and even then they were both too busy to do a lot of those either. “I love you too, ‘Zuma.” He kisses the top of Numai’s head and ruffles his hair, shoulders finally feeling light, all his worry lifted off his shoulders. “We have the full day to ourselves. But first, I’m hungry.”

“Just a minute…” Numai mutters, holding Kinoshita for as long as possible. He slowly lets him down and slides his hands away. “Alright, food time now.” He lightly kisses Kinoshita’s forehead and they finally climb into the car. The drive isn’t too far and when they arrive, Numai leans over to gently cup Kinoshita’s face and kisses him again. He’s missed this far too much.

Kinoshita licks Numai’s lower lip before sliding his tongue inside his mouth. He moans when he feels the piercing against his own tongue; it’s paradise. He really missed how even sitting in Numai’s company while he drives is calming and makes him happy. “Tell me all about your temporary workplace,” Kinoshita says when they part their lips. “I want to know everything.” He unbuckles his seatbelt and opens his car door. “How are things?”

Numai clambers out, licking his lips in the wake of the kiss. “It’s okay. It’s not as fun without having you around.” They head inside, Numai holding the door open for Kinoshita. They find a booth and the waitress leaves them with a minute to decide on drinks. Numai touches Kinoshita’s leg and sighs happily. “I missed this too, getting food with you.”

Kinoshita rests his head on Numai’s shoulder, tracing his fingers over Numai’s hand. “I missed this too. I also miss getting to tease you in person. Calling you ‘boomer’ in person is much more satisfying than over text,” he quips, corners of his lips quirking up in a smirk. “Are your coworkers nice? They treating you well?”

“I’m definitely going to make the most of teasing you in person.” Numai snorts, bumping their shoulders together. “Yeah, it’s good. Everyone’s fine, they’re friendly, and the kids are great. But they always are, they’re amazing at putting on a brave face.” Numai squeezes Kinoshita’s leg, pressing his fingers into Kinoshita’s skin. He traces patterns, sliding slowly up and down Kinoshita’s leg. “What are we drinking today then?”

“Lunchtime so no alcohol, yet anyway. Pick me a soda, you’re good at choosing drinks.” He pats Numai’s leg, or rather the inside of his thigh, right by his crotch. Two can play at that game. Before Numai can reply, the waitress stops by to collect their drink orders. When she leaves, Kinoshita kisses his cheek. “I’m glad everything is working out over there.”

When Kinoshita touches him, Numai sucks in a breath. He tries to focus on the menu instead, his fingers sliding up closer to Kinoshita’s groin. “I might get chicken tonkotsu, it looks really good.” He slides his fingers over the curve in Kinoshita’s pants. “What do you think?”

Kinoshita holds back a small gasp, biting his lip. “I might try the shoyu ramen, that looks good.” He tries to focus on the menu, but he wants to push down Numai’s hand and have him palm his member, but again, he doesn't need to get hard. Especially before their food. “The menu looks great.”

“It does. Would you like to get the takoyaki starter to share?” He presses his hand into Kinoshita as he sits up. “The mango pie for dessert sounds nice too. I’m starving.” Numai rubs his hand gently over Kinoshita. “How do you feel about that?”

“That all sounds great,” Kinoshita says, trying to keep his breathing steady. He gently runs his fingers over Numai’s groin before taking a sip of his soda. “I bet that pie is really good. Pie isn’t my favorite because of cake, but it’s probably second place.”

“Perfect, we should order then.” Numai raises the other hand and the waitress returns to take their order. When she leaves with the menus, Numai presses his hand into Kinoshita again, rubbing his finger firmly against Kinoshita’s cock. “I can’t wait to get you home,” Numai leans over to whisper, “You feel good, Hisashi.”

Kinoshita almost downs half of his soda to keep from letting out noises. “I can’t wait till you carry me to your bed,” he replies, rocking his hips up slightly at Numai’s movements. “You’re going to take care of me, you always do.” He squeezes Numai’s bulge.

“Alright, ‘Sashi,” Numai pulls his hand back, gently patting Kinoshita’s thigh. “Save some of it for later, huh?” He winks and takes a drink, trying to calm back down. “I’d like to be able to eat.” He jokes, bumping their legs together.

“You damn tease,” Kinoshita mutters, but removes his hand. “You started it!” He pokes Numai’s side, pouting playfully. “I’m really hungry, actually. I didn’t eat a big breakfast today, which I normally do.”

“I’m just making sure that you’re nice and excited for later.” Numai gently kisses Kinoshita’s cheek, he takes his hand in his own, holding it until their food arrives and he needs it to start eating. He grabs a piece of the takoyaki and eats it, humming in appreciation. “This is really nice.”

Kinoshita picks up a piece and hums when he takes a bite. “It’s delicious,” he sighs, taking another bite. “Ah, this really hits the spot.” They don’t talk too much as they eat, both hungry, and soon enough the waitress brings their main dishes.

“Oh, yours looks good! Switch bites?” He’s already scooping up a few pieces of his chicken tonkotsu and holding it towards Kinoshita’s mouth. Smiling as his face flushes a little and he takes the bite. “So, what do you think?” And he’s leaning over again, opening his mouth so he can try some of Kinoshita’s shoyu.

Kinoshita gives a thumbs up as he swallows; it really is good. “I really like that, the seasoning is quite nice.” He picks up his shoyu and feeds Numai a bite. “It has the right amount of flavor, don’t you think?” he says as Numai swallows. 

“Hmm, yeah!” Numai hums, nodding, “It’s really nice!” He turns to his own bowl, eating a piece of chicken. “I’d definitely come back here with you,” Then he leans in, softly kissing below Kinoshita’s ear and whispering, “And I’d definitely get you off under the table next time.” He moves so quick, it’s almost like he was never there and he takes a drink before eating some more, licking his lips to remove the flavouring left behind.

Kinoshita almost chokes on his ramen. That damn tease. “You’re not being very good, are you sensei?” he replies, though his face heats up from his words. That definitely is going on his list of things to try. No matter where, he wants Numai to make him into a mess. 

Numai groans softly. “I don’t know what you mean, Hisashi-kun. I’m just being myself,” Somehow he manages to shrug off the feeling. Still, he finishes his bowl fairly quickly and drinks some more of his soda. “I’m looking forward to this dessert, but I think the second dessert at home will be much better.”

“Second serving always is the best,” Kinoshita says with a wink. The waitress brings their pie soon and they dig in. “This is really good! I haven’t had this flavor before.” Kinoshita has to remind himself to slow down so he doesn’t choke. The only choking he wants to do is on Numai’s dick.

“I like the filling, and the cream is lovely.” It sounds a lot worse after he’s said it and he flushes, taking a drink of his soda to try and calm down—there’s more time for that later, when they get back. “Ah! I meant to tell you, the flowers are doing really well.” He needs to change the subject and quickly, before he turns into a tomato.

“Good! The peonies were the prettiest flowers, I thought. Glad they’re doing well.” Kinoshita takes another bite. “Were you working out earlier?” He squeezes Numai’s bicep. “You’re showing off your guns, the cops might be called,” he teases. “Do I need to call my sensei?”

Numai grabs Kinoshita’s hand and pushes it to the seat of the booth. “Why do you need to call me? I’m right here.” The compliment about his arms still makes him flush though, he shakes it off with a chuckle. “I went for a run that’s all, all my weight lifting comes from picking you up so I don’t need them. I bet I could bench press you.” They finish off the last piece of pie and Numai pays for their bill. He threads his fingers through Kinoshita’s and pulls him out of the ramen shop, thanking the staff on his way through.

“I’d love to see you bench-press me, sensei,” Kinoshita cheekily grins, swinging their hands as they walk to Numai’s car. “Also would love to see you run. And anything that makes you sweaty, really. Especially when it’s something that has you on top of me.” He hops in his car seat before Numai replies.

“Cheeky,” Numai mutters after Kinoshita. He climbs into the car and starts the engine, waiting until they’re both buckled in before taking off. They’re back at his apartment in no time, almost like he might have broken the speed limit a bit. Numai keeps his keys close and once they’re both out, he strides up to Kinoshita and hikes him up onto his hips. “I’m gonna do everything to you, Hisashi.” He promises, then walks them inside, only fumbling with the keys for a moment. His walk through the apartment is quick too and he drops Kinoshita onto the bed, already shucking off his sweats and pulling his shirt free. “Come on, you’re wearing too much.” Numai is hungry, no longer for food, his eyes dark and trained on Kinoshita.

Kinoshita squawks out of surprise, legs and arms wrapped around Numai. He loves when he gets like this. He steals a kiss before Numai takes them to the bedroom. “You better keep your word,” he purrs once he’s on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. He kisses Numai again before taking off his shirt. “Help me get my jeans off, senpai should always help his kouhai.” He flutters his eyes, smirking again. “Will you?”

“Sensei can help you learn.” Numai mutters, he leans forward, his fingers work over Kinoshita’s belt then his jean button and zip. “See, it’s easy.” He pulls the fabric from Kinoshita then crawls onto the bed, hovering over him. “I love you, Hisashi.” He leans down and kisses Kinoshita, his hands running up Kinoshita’s thighs.

Kinoshita’s legs part as Numai touches him, kissing him intently. “I love you so much,” he murmurs between kisses, one hand on Numai’s back. He rakes his nails down, arching his own back so their chests brush against each other. “You kept teasing me all during lunch, I couldn’t help think of your cock and wanting it inside me again.”

“Hisashi~” Numai groans, trailing kisses down to Kinoshita’s neck. “I can’t wait to have you again, you fit so well around me.” His fingers slide into Kinoshita’s boxers and he lifts him easily, sliding the fabric free and tossing it aside. Numai trails his lips further down Kinoshita, teasing him with soft flicks of his tongue and when he reaches Kinoshita’s cock, he hums softly. “Look at you, ‘Sashi, so ready.” He ghosts his fingers over the length, then presses an opened-mouth kiss to the side, pressing his tongue against the hot flesh.

Kinoshita moans, hips jerking up at the kiss. “Sensei, don’t tease me,” he begs, fingers tangling themselves in Numai’s hair. “I’ve been waiting all week, wanting your cock.” A low whine escapes from his mouth. He’ll probably cum embarrassingly fast, but he can at least try and outlast Numai when they actually get started. “Now you’re the one wearing too much. Take your underwear off, please sensei?” He tries to give a cute, innocent look, but knows Numai will see right through it.

Numai smirks at Kinoshita and shuffles out of his boxers. He leans over to reach for the lube out of his bedside table. “Try to be patient. You can be a good student for sensei, can’t you?” Numai drops the lube to the bed and presses his finger against Kinoshita’s lips. “I love seeing you like this, Begging for my cock, you’re so good, Hisashi.” He pulls away and squirts some lube into his palm, smoothing it quickly over his cock. He’s ready for Kinoshita too, already a little wet with pre-cum; maybe there was a little too much teasing at the ramen shop.

Kinoshita wishes they could go right to sex, but knows they need to be responsible and stretch first. But damn if he doesn't want his cock right away. He holds his breath when Numai first enters a lubed finger inside him, not bothering to have a little shame and almost immediately grinding down on his finger. Kinoshita’s own cock is hard and aching, dripping with pre-cum, and he doesn't know how much longer he can wait. Another digit enters and he’s moaning as he clenches the sheets below him.

“You’re almost there,” Numai comments, stretching Kinoshita and slowly sliding in a third finger. “So tight. You haven’t been touching yourself?” He groans softly, sliding his fingers further into Kinoshita and stretching the muscles out. “Next time you come over, maybe you should leave a plug in, be all ready for me.” He slides his fingers free once he’s sure Kinoshita is stretched enough, then he grasps his cock and presses it to Kinoshita’s hole. “You wanna take me, Hisashi?”

“I wanted you to stretch me out, sensei,” Kinoshita pants, clenching around Numai’s fingers. A butt plug would be pretty hot. Leave one in when they go out for lunch next time and tease Numai, all the while he knows what’s inside. He whines when Numai’s fingers leave him, though he knows something better is coming. “I wanna suck all your cum up so fucking bad. Fuck me, fuck me hard.” He makes sure he spreads his legs in the best way possible, showing off his hole and how pre-cum drips onto his stomach, a sight that Numai caused. “Sensei, I want you.”

“Fuck, I want you so bad.” Numai slides his cock into Kinoshita, groaning loudly as heat surrounds his length. “You feel so good.” He grips Kinoshita’s hips and pulls him into the first thrust, a motion that makes them both groan. Numai slides his hand down, so he can hook them around Kinoshita’s legs, lifting him ever so slightly from the bed. “You look so good, pierced on my cock like this.” He leans down, thrusting his hips at a steady place, his hands pulling Kinoshita into him.

Kinoshita moans, trying his best to match Numai’s pace but too overcome with pleasure already. “Your cock is so good, ‘Zuma,” he manages, head thrown back against the pillows. “H-harder, go harder! Fuck me into the bed, sensei.”

“Oh shit.” Numai groans, he presses into Kinoshita, their chests bumping and he rolls his hips quicker into Kinoshita. “You were so good at lunch. Kept quiet—” He grunts softly, his fingers digging into Kinoshita’s skin. “Such a good boy.” His thrusts come even quicker; the sound of their skin slapping together and their groans fill the room.

“I don’t wanna be quiet,” Kinoshita insists. “I want you to make me scream, sensei, I know you can.” He wraps his legs as tight as he can, squeezing around Numai’s cock. One particularly hard thrust makes Kinoshita cry out. He knows he’s not going to last long, but it’s so perfect he doesn't want it to end. “Please go faster, fuck-”

“Wanna hear you scream for me. Never want anything else to leave your lips,” Numai grunts, pitching his hips quicker against Kinoshita. “Only ever wanna hear you shouting my name.” Numai knows they’re both close. The heat in his stomach is pulling him forward and he can’t stop his hips from bucking against Kinoshita. “‘Sashi, wanna feel you cum so bad.”

“Kazuma,” Kinoshita groans, eyes watering. “You’re gonna make me- oh, shit.” He tries to hold off until Numai fills him up, till he soaks up all his cum, but another hard thrust hitting his prostate perfectly causes Kinoshita to go over the edge. Whimpers escape his throat as he clings even harder to Numai. “Kazuma, I want you to fill me up, make me drip your cum.”

“Yeah,” Numai gasps, pressing his face into Kinoshita’s neck. “I have a lot to give you.” He thrusts a few times more, then the pulling sensation snaps and he groans loudly into Kinoshita’s neck as he cums, hips bucking to ride out his high. He gasps when he finally settles and collapses against Kinoshita. “Fuck, that was so good. I’ve missed this, and you, so fucking much.”

Kinoshita runs a hand up and down Numai’s back, pleased to feel the scratches he left from his nails. “It was,” he agrees, catching his breath. “Fuck, I love you.” He pulls Numai so he’s not on top of him anymore but rather on his side, still inside Kinoshita. “I want to go shower, but cuddle first. Too much effort to get up from the bed right now.” He pecks his lips.

Numai smiles. He moves to slide from Kinoshita and settle beside him, then he pulls him close. "We can handle being sticky for a while. I really love you." Numai gently kisses Kinoshita, smoothing a hand over his side.

Kinoshita smiles, cuddling into Numai’s side. “I love you so much. This week felt too long, I hate not working with you. It’s bullshit.” He does understand it from the university’s perspective, but he doesn't have to like it in this situation. “Only a few more months.” He pauses. “I’m really grateful that you’re doing this all for me. I don’t like how you have to, but that was really kind of you.”

"This week has been horrible without you next to me." Numai sighs softly, tracing small shapes into Kinoshita's shoulder. "I hope these next few months go by quickly. I'd do anything for you." 

“It’s only until late March, then we can work together again.” Kinoshita rests his head on the pillow, staring softly at Numai. “Maybe… maybe after graduation, we could go somewhere? For a few days before we start back at the hospital? I want to stay in Miyagi for a few days, maybe we could make a little trip out of it. Unless you think it’s too soon.”

"It's not that far away," Numai nods. "Really? I'd love that. Maybe we could find an onsen or a spa and relax for a little?" He finally pries himself up and holds out a hand out for Kinoshita. "We should really shower though." 

“An onsen or spa would be nice,” Kinoshita agrees. He pouts, but takes Numai’s hand, knowing the longer they wait that the grosser it will be to wash off the cum. He hisses when Numai finally slides out of him, but is rest assured that it won’t be the last time he feels his cock today.

Numai gently rubs the base of Kinoshita's back and leads him into the shower. They wait a moment for the water to warm up. "You okay, 'Sashi?" Numai leans down and pecks Kinoshita's lips.

“I am now that I’m with you,” Kinoshita replies, arm slinking around Numai’s waist. “Although I was wondering....” he clears his throat. “What kind of things would you be interested in trying? Not right away, but I was wondering what you’re into.”

“I heard you saying you don’t want to be quiet,” Numai mutters, a blush tickling at his neck. “If you were, and I told you not to be. I’d have to punish you, maybe spank you.” He checks the water, it’s hot enough and he pulls them into the shower. “I also like my hands being bound, or if I could do yours. I like edging,” He soothes soap over Kinoshita’s shoulders, like the distraction will stop him feeling so flustered. “The other ones are obvious, I guess. Public or semi-public, and the teacher thing...Which might also, possibly, stretch to being called daddy too,” He spins Kinoshita around and works soap into his back. “What about you?”

Maybe it’s Numai saying his kinks first but Kinoshita has no shame when he blurts out, “I want you to bend me over your knee and spank me sometime.” He goes cherry red and stutters a little. At least he’s not facing Numai, which makes him a little bolder in how he says, “I like hands being tied, that’d be hot. Uh, daddy and sensei and even senpai kinks… I like the idea of you fucking me with toys. Also lingerie, if that’d be considered a kink.”

“God, I bet you’d look great in lingerie, and of course I want to try out some of your toys on you. It sounds amazing.” The water washes away the soap and Numai leans down to kiss Kinoshita’s shoulder. He turns him back around, handing over the soap then reaching for the shampoo. “Though, it’s you and I think I’d at least try anything once with you.” He rubs the shampoo into Kinoshita’s hair, keeping the bubbles away from his face.

Kinoshita smiles softly at him, rubbing soap on Numai’s chest as he shampoos his hair. “I’d be open to trying most anything. Maybe we could go to a sex toy shop sometime,” he giggles. “Or to the mall and you pick out lingerie for me. That would be fun.” He makes sure the soap is worked in well before washing away the suds.

“And you could do a little fashion show for me when we get home?” Numai smiles. He turns around, sighing softly as Kinoshita’s fingers move over his back. “And we definitely need to find some more nice toys to play with. I plan on making you a complete mess, Hisashi.”

Kinoshita groans softly. “And here I thought you’ve already made me into a mess before,” he replies, soaping up Numai’s back. “I’d love to throw you a fashion show. Just for my Kazuma.” He kisses the back of his neck. “We should do that soon.”

“We should. If we go out on Saturday to buy a mirror then we should drop in one of the stores and buy some nice lingerie.” Numai bites his lip softly, he passes the shampoo to Kinoshita. “I’m definitely not going to be able to keep my hands to myself during your fashion show, it’s already hard for me to do that anyway. He spins around and smooths his hand over Kinoshita’s lips. “You’re just so gorgeous, ‘Sashi. How did I ever live without you at my side?”

Kinoshita turns red. “You’re a smooth talker,” he mutters, though he smiles. He kisses the tips of Numai’s fingers. “We should definitely go out on Saturday to shop. I can’t wait to see what kind of lingerie you pick out for me. By the way, I like stockings and lace and straps and- well, most things.” He kisses Numai before grabbing the shampoo bottle.

“Thanks, I do try.” Numai smiles, basking in Kinoshita’s lips for the short moment. “You want me to pick what I want to see you in? Baby, I’ll end up being the whole shop. We definitely wouldn’t make it through the whole fashion show, I’ll have to touch you,” Numai slides his hands down, tracing his fingers over Kinoshita’s skin. “And I’ve really missed touching you.”

Kinoshita rests his hands on Numai’s chest. “I missed everything about you. But we have all day and this weekend. And we can go back to the store a lot, have many fashion shows.” He winks. “Your star student wants to show off for you, can you help him do that?” He nips at Numai’s neck. “I bet you’d be good, so good.”

Numai grabs Kinoshita and hikes him up, stepping forward to press Kinoshita against the wall. “I’m sure you’ll definitely put on an amazing show for me, I’ll help out with it. I’ll pick out some really nice things for you and I’ll touch you when I want to, make you feel as gorgeous as you’ll look.”

Kinoshita smirks when Numai picks him up. He definitely can get used to this. “I know you’ll pick out good things, you have good taste, babe.” He whines when he hears the last statement, blushing hard. “You’re-“ he hides his face in Numai’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“Of course I have good taste,” Numai gently kisses Kinoshita’s neck. “I’m dating you, that’s proof enough. “I love you too.” He kisses Kinoshita’s neck, then lifts his heads to press their lips together. He slowly lets Kinoshita back down to his feet. “We should finish cleaning up.”

Kinoshita is cherry-red. “Right,” he agrees, turning Numai around to make sure he got all the soap off his back as well as hide his own red face. Soon they finish up washing and get out of the shower, wrapping towels around themselves. Kinoshita towel-dries his hair before plugging in the hair dryer, which was still out on the counter.

Numai hums, watching Kinoshita dry his hair as he rubs a smaller towel over his own hair. He sneaks a grab of Kinoshita’s ass. “I like seeing you all blushy.” He smirks and when Kinoshita turns on the hair dryer, he walks back through to the bedroom and picks up their clothes. He dries off but only slips back into his boxers and walks through to the kitchen to make some drinks for them.

Kinoshita swats Numai playfully with his towel. “Tease!” He grumbles to himself, but he’s smiling when he turns on the hair dryer. When he’s done and his hair is perfectly fluffy, he puts the towels away in the hamper and looks around Numai’s room. He sees their clothes resting on the bed but decides to search for clean clothes. He tugs on his underwear and checks Numai’s drawers. First is socks and underwear, but the drawer underneath has comfy T-shirts. He’s about to grab one when he spots a hint of dark green. A slight tug reveals the familiar jersey feel and indeed, it’s Numai’s old ace jersey. Kinoshita yanks it on and tries to look as innocent as possible when he enters the kitchen. “Kazuma, what are you making?”

“Nothing exciting, just juice.” Numai spins around to face Kinoshita and he almost chokes on the breath he takes. He eyes up Kinoshita, how good he looks in Nohebi’s colours, the number four is striking and he reaches out to pull Kinoshita into him. “What’s this you’ve found,” He mutters, already lifting Kinoshita off his feet and walking them over to the couch, where he dumps Kinoshita then hovers over him. “Do you have any idea how amazing you look in that jersey?” Numai’s hands slide under the fabric, his hands sliding over Kinoshita’s skin. “I think this is better than any lingerie we could find. I just wanna pull you out of it and fuck you, or leave you in it and see you make a mess of it.”

Ah, the reaction he was hoping for. “Oh, this old thing?” Once on the couch, Kinoshita stretches his arms above his head, back arching into Numai’s touches. “Thought I’d try it on. Comfy.” It’s a little big on him, partially due to the height difference, and Kinoshita is eating up every bit of it. “Maybe I’m the ace now, huh? Maybe we could find lingerie that matches it. I think you fucking me in it would be quite nice.” He traces the four on his chest with his fingertip. “I searched in the right drawer for a clean shirt.”

“We could. I’m glad you think it’s comfy.” Numai moves his hands to Kinoshita’s thighs, sliding them up, over Kinoshita’s hips, dipping down towards his groin. “You’re my ace, aren’t you? Digging through my clothes though,” Numai runs a hand over the curve in Kinoshita’s pants, then he grasps his hips and flips him over. “Little naughty. Don’t you think?” And he slaps his hand down against Kinoshita’s right ass-cheek.

Oh, fuck. Kinoshita clenches the cushion below him, cursing under his breath. No wonder Numai was the ace, if he spiked as good as he spanks. He wants his ass bright red from Numai’s hand, and he knows he can deliver. “Maybe so,” he admits, his chest pressing against the couch with his ass in the air. “But I’ve been good most of the day, haven’t I?” To try and prove his point, he resists the urge to reach down and palm himself through his boxers.

“I know,” Numai smooths his hand over the spot he hit. He tugs the fabric out of the way and spanks Kinoshita again. “But now you’ve been naughty, I don’t think I should let that slide. I think you should take your punishment, nice and quietly, and I might touch your cock.” He spanks the left-cheek. “You look really good like this.”

Kinoshita whimpers. “But I thought you liked hearing me cry out your name,” he protests, partially because he knows he’ll have a hard time being quiet. Guess that’s part of Numai’s plan. He might need to bite the cushion or his hand if he’s supposed to be quiet. He tries to hide his noises at the second spank, cock hard and wet with pre-cum.

“I do, your voice sounds beautiful. But I know you can be good and quiet for me,” Numai spanks him again. His left hand slides down through Kinoshita’s legs and touches him. “You’re so hard, huh baby?” He moves forward, pressing himself against Kinoshita’s ass. “Me too, you look irresistible like this.”

Kinoshita isn’t even ashamed that he bites the couch cushion to keep himself from moaning, though he rocks into Numai’s hand. He holds back another groan when he feels Numai’s rock-hard cock against him, the tip grazing his hole. He rocks his hips back, hoping Numai will be nice and get his damn cock inside him; yet he also likes having to wait because he’s spanking him for being naughty. Damn kink.

“You wanna beg for me, ‘Sashi?” Numai spanks him twice, one on each cheek. “Try not to let your voice shake, and I’ll fill you up.” He wants it too, but it’s so much nicer when Kinoshita starts begging. He rubs his hand against Kinoshita’s cock then pulls back, spanking his hand gently against Kinoshita’s ass cheeks, with no sign of stopping.

“I want you to fill me up,” Kinoshita pleads, forehead touching the cushion as he holds back from stroking himself. “You always feel really good. You wanna fuck me in your jersey, I know you do.” He always knew he was into spanking but he didn’t realize how much he enjoyed it. Numai can make pretty much anything hot. “Please Kazuma, please. I want you so much, I wanna milk you of all your cum.”

“Christ, you’re so hot baby, how can I refuse.” Numai spanks him once more, his fingers trail down to touch his hole. Kinoshita is still stretched, and Numai groans softly, he tugs his boxers down, pressing himself against Kinoshita’s hole. “You feel me, I’m so hard and wet for you, all for you, ‘Sashi.” Numai brings a hand up to his mouth, wetting his fingers then dipping them down to Kinoshita’s ass. He soothes out the muscles, and presses forward a little further with his cock. “You ready, baby?”

“Only I get to feel your cock,” Kinoshita pants, arms folded in front of his face; his ass is sore from the spanking, in the best possible way, but he still finds a way to be cheeky and wiggle his ass. “Please, I want you so much. I’m ready, fuck.” Kinoshita feels even more shameless when he can’t see Numai’s face when he’s begging. Normally he likes seeing Numai’s face when they fuck but whenever he takes it from the back… it’s really hot.

Numai spanks Kinoshita’s ass once more, then slides inside him in one swift motion, thrusting his hips in an instant as the heat surrounds him. “Even after you’ve already taken me, you still feel tight.” Numai grasps Kinoshita’s hips, thrusting at a steady pace. “I don’t wanna see you touch yourself, not yet. Okay?” He smacks Kinoshita again, mostly to prove a point, if he reaches, Numai can see and he’s ready to punish him for it. “I wanna see you take me first baby. You can be a good boy, can’t you?”

Kinoshita’s eyes nearly roll back. He’s clenching around his cock like a lifeline; he knows he’s supposed to be quiet, but how can he be when Numai is pounding into him like that? “Yes sir, fuck, fuck. You feel so good in me.” Even though he definitely will get punished, he tries to roll down his hips and grind against the cushion, wanting some kind of relief. Maybe he does it wanting another spank. Who’s to know.

“‘Sashi.” Numai warns, grabbing his hips tighter and pulling him up into a thrust. He knows he won’t last long, especially with Kinoshita being bratty, and clenching around him like that. He spanks him again for the movement and presses deeper into him. “Don’t you want my cum? If you’re naughty, I can’t reward you with it. Can I?”

Kinoshita whimpers loudly. “No, no, I do! Please don’t sensei, I want your cum,” he begs. “I’ll be good, I promise I will!” He’s not above begging, and he desperately wants Numai’s cock and his cum filling him up. He also loves Numai keeping his hips steady, not allowing him to move. “Please reward me, I’ve been waiting for it.”

“Listen to yourself,” Numai groans, thrusting his hips quicker. “So desperate and needy, I’ll fill you up real good.” He still spanks Kinoshita, the redness in his cheeks makes Numai groan again, his hips pitching further into Kinoshita. “Oh yeah, you take me so well. Such a good student. Sensei will give you a reward.” He thrusts twice more, grunting as he releases into Kinoshita, his hips bucking as he cums. Numai reaches down to stroke Kinoshita, his hips starting to slow down as he rides out his high. “Your turn, show sensei how good you can be and cum for me.”

Kinoshita mewls, clenching tight around Numai as his cum fills his ass. “You feel so good, sensei, I wanna be good for you.” Numai’s strokes soon have him tumbling over the edge, crying out his name. “Fuck, Kazuma, you feel fucking incredible.” The way his cock throbs inside him… he won’t get used to how amazing it is. When his climax finishes, he groans and collapses on the couch. “Shit.”

“Goddamn, ‘Sashi,” Numai pants, he slowly pulls away, watching as his cum spills from Kinoshita. “You feel like heaven, I’m never going to get over that.” He soothes his hands over Kinoshita’s ass, then gently along his hips. He leaves for a moment to get some tissue and cleans up Kinoshita’s ass as best as possible, then he turns his head and leans down so their lips can meet in a soft kiss. “You okay? Was that okay?”

“As if you don’t feel even better,” Kinoshita replies, finally propping himself up on his elbows. “That was great. I’m okay.” He groans as he tries to sit up. “Sore as hell and I’m definitely gonna just lay on my stomach for the next few minutes.” He nuzzles Numai’s thigh, pressing a soft kiss before resting his cheek on it. “That was really hot. We’re definitely going to have to try that with the daddy kink. Uh, sorry for going through your drawers. I just wanted a clean shirt and saw this.”

Numai gently runs his fingers through Kinoshita’s hair, smiling down at him. “Do you need to sit down tomorrow? I think you’ll end up remembering me if you do.” He chuckles softly. The thought of doing this again is nice though…Maybe next time he can get Kinoshita over his thighs. He shakes his head to clear the thought. “‘Sashi, you’re always welcome to dig through my drawers, what’s mine is yours and you do look really nice in that jersey.”

Kinoshita sticks out his tongue playfully before closing his eyes, enjoying the soft feel of Numai’s fingers in his hair. “I might take this back with me in that case. It’ll be nice to sleep in, especially on days I don’t get a chance to see you in person. Glad it had such an effect on you, that was fun to see.”

“I didn’t expect to see you in that. I forgot it was still in there, and if you wanna take it then I won’t complain. I’ll get it back smelling of you and it’ll be a lovely reminder.” Numai shifts and leans down to kiss Kinoshita’s head. “Think you can move a little, cover yourself up?” It’s funny how he asks that, when he’s only in boxers. “I’m gonna go grab some clothes from my room. Will you be alright waiting here?”

Kinoshita raises an eyebrow. “Grab me clean boxers and then sure.” He sits up and stretches his arms. “But I do like the idea of getting it back from you and then it’ll smell like you. I’m fine waiting here.” He gets a nice view of Numai’s ass when he heads to the bathroom and grins to himself. And that definitely won’t get old.

Numai is only gone for a few moments, he changes into some clean clothes, dark-grey sweats and an old top. He returns with clothes for Kinoshita too, he’s holding a laundry bag and smiles. “Do you need help changing?”

“I can change by myself,” Kinoshita insists, but he allows Numai to help. It’s nice. He still wears the jersey but now has a soft pair of sweats on as well. He settles back to laying across Numai, on top of him. “I don’t wanna move,” he murmurs, snuggling into him.

“We don’t have to move. We can stay here,” Numai mutters in return, stroking his fingers through Kinoshita’s hair again. “As long as you’d like to. There’s nothing I’d rather do anyway, just being with you brings me happiness.”

Kinoshita happily sighs. “I really love you, Kazuma. You make me really happy.” He smiles up at Numai, reaching at a blanket on the side of the couch and covering them both with it. “So you’ve been working out, I see.”

“I love you too, Hisashi.” Numai smiles, holding Kinoshita close. Even though the apartment is quiet, the air around them isn’t awkward, it’s peaceful and Numai basks in it, in how much he’s missed just being with Kinoshita. “I really don’t get to work out as much as it seems I do, it’s hard to find time between shifts. You’re just really light, I might have to start thinking about fattening you up a little bit.”

Kinoshita raises an eyebrow. “You say that but your biceps and abs are incredible.” He pokes one of Numai’s biceps. “Even if I’m light, you still have an easy time picking me up! I’m still human and you’re picking me up like I’m a puppy, like it’s nothing at all.” He pauses. “Are you saying I should eat more cake? Because that’s what it sounds like.”

Numai snorts, chuckling at Kinoshita. “Because it is like nothing. You honestly feel like a feather. I will bench press you sometime, and I’ll throw in a few push-ups while you sit on my back, it’s really no bother at all.” He stretches to press a kiss on Kinoshita’s forehead. “Eat more cake, I won’t argue. I’ll buy you as much as you want.”

Kinoshita won’t lie, he’s very interested in sitting on Numai while he does push-ups. “I’m not like a feather,” he insists. “I’m like me!” Even though that argument doesn’t make sense in this case. “Oh, you better be careful with those words. I’ll give you a run for your money. I don’t play around when it comes to cake.”

Numai bursts into laughter, covering his mouth with a hand as he dissolves into loud snorts and wheezing. He gently prods Kinoshita’s cheek with a finger, then grins at him when he settles enough. “You know exactly what I meant, Hisashi.” Still, the way he said that had been funny and Numai’s stomach shakes with leftover chuckles. “Well, you’re priceless, so I’ll just have to find a way to spend every penny on you that I can.”

Kinoshita internally sighs. Numai is far too cute when he laughs. It’s like heaven. “Kazumaaaa,” he draws out when he says the next part. “You’re-“ he hides his face in Numai’s shirt. “You’re too sweet, stop trying to make me cry!” He looks up long enough to sport a pout on his lips, but the corners of his lips betray him and smiles softly.

Numai cups Kinoshita’s cheeks and pulls him into a soft kiss. “I’m just being honest, I’m not trying to make you cry. And I have a lot of making up to do with you, I’ve wanted to say all these things for such a long time, so you’ll just have to get used to me being sweet.” He grins, chuckling softly. “If I’m sweet enough, you might not need all that cake.”

Kinoshita giggles and kisses Numai again. “You’re sweeter than cake! And much cuter.” He rests his head against Numai once more. “I really can’t wait to see you bench-press me, or do sit-ups when I’m sitting on you. That will be fun to watch.”

Numai hums, closing his eyes and relaxing back. “You’re cuter than cake. It’ll be easy, that will be my piece of cake. At least, in the future, I’ll have no hassle carrying you beyond the threshold.” He chuckles, it’s a little funny to even mention anything about marriage right now, but he can’t imagine having anyone else in his life. He only sees Kinoshita in his future. “‘M tired.”

Kinoshita toys with Numai’s shirt, playing with the fabric between his fingers. “With your arms and strength and the way you slapped my ass, no wonder you were your team’s ace.” The idea of them both in suits as Numai carries him causes a wide smile to stretch across his face. “I’d love that.” He yawns, closing his eyes. “I am too.”

“I never did as much as I wanted to…” Numai mutters, but he’d rather leave reminiscing over high-school for another time. He considered himself more of a failure, an ace unworthy of the title. He tugs Kinoshita close to him. “Sleep here. Not moving.” He yawns, already half-asleep, his body relaxing further into the couch.

Kinoshita snuggles closer to Numai, head resting on his chest. He enjoys the quiet sound of only their breathing to keep them company, and the sound of Numai’s heartbeat against his ear comforts him. He soon drifts to sleep, all curled up like a cat and purring away. 

When Numai wakes up, he blinks away the sleep dragging his eyelids back down and strokes a hand over Kinoshita’s back. One of the first things he realises as he wakes up is the soft purring from his boyfriend. It makes him smile and he brushes his fingers through Kinoshita’s hair. “Hey, sleeping beauty,” His voice is soft and he moves slightly, pressing a kiss to Kinoshita’s head. “It’s getting dark out, we should eat something.”

Kinoshita grumbles, eyes still closed. He curls up closer to Numai, not wanting to move. “Order takeout,” he mumbles, pulling the blankets closer. It’s nice being close to Numai especially after a nice nap. But he doesn’t want to move at all. “Don’t leave me.” He clenches Numai’s shirt as he snuggles further against him. 

“My phone is still in my bedroom, baby.” Numai holds Kinoshita close and pulls them up, so he’s sitting on the couch and Kinoshita is in his lap. “If you want me to order, I still have to get up. It’s not far. I left it on the bed when I was getting changed.” Numai kisses Kinoshita’s cheeks. “Do you wanna start the laundry for me? I’ll go grab my phone and find a menu.”

Kinoshita pouts but relents. “Fine, but you better be quick.” He follows Numai into the bedroom and collects their dirty clothes, popping into the bathroom and getting their towels as well. “Maybe pizza,” he suggests as he heads to the laundry room with the bundle of clothes.

Numai grabs his phone off the bed and heads into the kitchen to find a pizza menu from the drawer. “What do you fancy? Just something to share?” He looks through the menu, spotting a good offer that includes a bottle that they can share. “Do want a dessert too? They don’t have cake but they have cookies.”

“If they’re chocolate chip or chocolate deluxe, then sure!” Kinoshita checks to make sure the towel colors are okay to go in the wash with their clothes; they are and he pops the whole load in before adding detergent. “For the actual pizza, we can share something. Get the largest size, I like pizza and also like leftovers, we can split those.” He sets up the washing machine, grateful it’s similar to the ones they have at the dorms.

“Great! We can split then.” Numai makes the call, picking the large pepperoni and a side of chocolate chip cookies. When he hangs up, he leaves the menu on the worktop and goes to find Kinoshita. He slides up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kinoshita. “Hmm, I love how good you look in this jersey.”

Kinoshita leans into Numai’s chest, leaning his head back so the top rests under Numai’s chin. “Good, because I don’t want to take it off.” He rests his arms over Numai’s, checking to make sure the washer is going before waddling out of the laundry room and taking his boyfriend with him, still in his arms. “How long will it take for the pizza to arrive?”

“Twenty minutes, approximately. I guess that depends on if the roads are busy.” Numai hums softly. He reaches a hand up to Kinoshita’s face and tips his head back, leaning over to press their lips together. “We should pick a movie too. Actually plan to watch it this time.”

Kinoshita almost grins too much to kiss back. “I think it was your fault we didn’t get to watch it,” he cheekily replies. “What genre are you in the mood for? There are some good movies that should be streaming now that they’re out of theaters.” He plops down on the couch, pulling Numai back with him.

Numai happily falls with Kinoshita, cuddling up to his side. “I’ll let you pick, you’re the guest. And the last time I picked, the movie got left mostly unwatched. Maybe you’ll have better luck.” He gently kisses Kinoshita’s forehead and rubs a hand against his arm. “I actually really want you to keep this jersey. Then when I get around to visiting you, you can be nice and cozy already.”

Kinoshita wraps an arm around Numai’s shoulders, placing his legs in his lap. “I like that idea. It’s going to quickly become my favorite sleeping shirt. It already is, actually.” He finds some comedy movie and presses play, hoping they’ll actually watch it. Maybe it’s funny. “My dorm is clean and all, but remember it’s not too big, but that means all the more reason to cuddle on the bed.”

“I don’t care. You could honestly live in a pigsty and I’d love being there, because I’d be with you.” Numai chuckles softly. “I’m not sure about the smell though, so a dorm room is just fine, even if it’s no bigger than a box. I’m definitely going to take advantage of cuddling with you. It’s one of my favourite things to do.” And to make a point of it, he gently squeezes Kinoshita in his arms.

“My dorm smells quite nice thanks to the nice air freshener thing my sister gave me,” Kinoshita chuckles. “I told my family that I’m dating someone, aka you, and my sisters immediately insisted I bring you down to meet them. I had to tell them neither of us could actually do that.” He shakes his head, amused. 

“Lucky me then,” Numai grins. He kisses Kinoshita’s head. “I’m really glad that they want to meet me. Iko really wants to meet you now, she screamed when I told her we were dating. Next week, she said, we all have to go grab something from that dessert place. And my mom sounded really happy that I’ve met someone, she said that I sounded happy. I am, I really am so happy with you.”

“I never had a proper boyfriend or any kind of partner,” Kinoshita admits. “Aside from holding hands with Tamiko in elementary school. We did that on the swings for like three weeks. You’re much better at hand-holding than she was.” He adjusts his position. “My mom wanted to know everything about you. Not long before Aunt Chie hears and hounds me.”

“Gee, thanks, I’m glad I hold your hand better than someone from elementary school.” Numai snorts, gently running his hands over Kinoshita’s sides. “You don’t sound very happy about your Aunt knowing. Don’t get along? I’ve only had one serious relationship before and it was back in high-school, my first everything, not that it matters now. There’s a whole bunch of new firsts I wanna have with you.”

“Aunt Chie,” Kinoshita begins, lacing his hand with Numai and squeezing. “Is someone who I am grateful for because she’s paying for my secondary education as well as my siblings’ education. But this means I naturally have to be friendly towards her. And she’s very nosey and opinionated in the way that makes people cringe. She’s going to be very questioning and I’m dreading having to go through all the questions she has.” He kisses the back of Numai’s hand. “I can’t wait to do these firsts with you.”

“I really dislike people who think you owe them something just because they have money.” Numai kisses Kinoshita’s fingers, he has a feeling that she’ll probably have some questions for the both of them and it makes him frown a little. Along with disliking the way those types of people act sometimes, he also really dislikes talking to them. “Hisashi, you know I’d never expect anything from you, ever, don’t you?”

“The thing is, I do owe her something. She’s taken a huge financial burden off my parents and I’m not going to risk anything happening to my siblings’ funds because I can’t be bothered to humor her.” Kinoshita sighs, not looking forward to Aunt Chie’s next visit. “But you actually do, you expect me to be your most stellar student ever, don’t you?” He smiles lightly at Numai.

“You’re already that, you’re doing amazing at school and at the hospital. No-one’s ever complained about you,” Numai doesn’t even double-think the implication of how he knows Kinoshita is doing fine at school. “Fuck her, I’ll do it for you. And your siblings. You shouldn’t feel like you owe someone, it’s not like she’s a loan company. Leech off me, I’m a trust fund baby, the money doesn’t matter to me anyway. I’ve got the only thing I could ever want right here in my arms.”

Kinoshita shakes his head. “Kazuma, you don’t need to do that. You need your money for your future like a house or investing or a new car. Or for your sister. But thank you for offering.” He rubs his thumb across Numai’s cheek. “I’m really happy you chose me, baby.”

“I’m gonna do it.” Numai pouts and presses a kiss to Kinoshita’s nose. “She’s got her own money. And my grandparents own plenty that they’ve put aside for us both. I know if they meet you, they’d want to help, so I want to help too. I really don’t need all the money I have, it’s just there, but I won’t force you to take it, if you’re fine with Aunt Chie.” He hugs Kinoshita closer sighing softly. “I wouldn’t want anyone else. I’m glad you chose me too.”

“Baby…” Kinoshita rests his forehead against Numai’s. “I don’t want to be seen as a gold digger. That’s the last thing I want. Besides, I know my parents would be resistant because we’re not married and they may wonder about it if we broke up.” Just saying the words makes him frown. He never wants to leave Numai. “I don’t want to leave you, but I know my parents would be hesitant. That’s- that’s too big a gift, I couldn’t repay you something like that.”

“I don’t want you to repay me, that’s the thing. Have you seen where I live?” Numai gently trails his fingers up and down Kinoshita’s spine. His apartment isn’t extravagant, especially if Kinoshita ever laid his eyes on the houses his grandparents own...They can’t even be called houses, he knows that much. “This apartment is just enough for me, and it has a perfect Hisashi-shaped hole, I don’t want a big fancy house, or expensive cars. Those things fade, money is a stupid capitalist scheme. Love stays forever, doesn’t it? I don’t ever plan on loving anyone else, it’s only you. You’re all I see in my future.”

Kinoshita’s heart melts. He kept saying Numai was going to make him cry and he finally has. “Kazuma,” he sniffles, wiping his eyes. “I love you so fucking much.” He koala-hugs Numai, not wanting to let go anytime soon. “I kept saying you’d make me cry because you’re too damn sweet.” He hides his face in Numai’s neck, tears wetting his shirt.

“Oh, baby,” Numai whispers, rubbing his hand over Kinoshita’s back. “I love you so much.” He smiles softly, kissing Kinoshita’s head two times. “Does this mean I’m finally sweet enough to beat chocolate cake?”

Kinoshita laughs. “I already said you’re sweet enough to win,” he says, resting his head on Numai’s shoulder. “You’re far better than chocolate cake could ever dream of being.” Not long after, a knock sounds on the door. Must be the delivery person.

“Come on, that must be the food.” Numai gently pushes Kinoshita up, on his way to the door, he grabs his wallet. The food smells amazing and Numai pays with a smile, bringing it back to the table. He puts the cookies to one side then hands Kinoshita the bottle of soda. “I’ll go grab some glasses and napkins for us. You pick the movie.” He grins and heads to the kitchen.

Kinoshita can definitely see them doing this, winding down after a long week of working (at the same hospital once April finally comes around the corner), enjoying each other’s company and gorging on takeout. “How about this comedy one? Looks like it has some gay themes, which you know is nice. Oh, I’m calling it, the best friends end up drunk at a party and someone gets a dick in his mouth.”

“Sounds lovely.” Numai snorts, he sits back down, placing the glasses and napkins onto the table. He pops open the lid of the pizza and hums. “This smells and looks amazing! Are you okay with just napkins, or should I have brought plates? I don’t mind getting my fingers dirty.”

“You’re forgetting I’m a college student and like to limit the amount of dishes I have to clean,” Kinoshita quips, picking up a slice of pizza and taking a bite. “And I know you don’t mind getting your fingers dirty, I’ve seen what you can do.” He winks as he takes another bite; he was quite hungry after their nap. “This is really good, we’ll have to get this brand more often!” He pours both of them sodas in their glasses.

“I know you’ve seen it,” Numai returns the wink, grinning at Kinoshita. “It might not quite be everything yet though. I’m keeping some surprises up my sleeve.” He picks up a slice and takes a bite, humming as he swallows. “This is great! I’d definitely buy from here again.”

Kinoshita’s cheeks flush, but he drinks from his glass. “Sensei not showing all of his shortcuts?” he jokes, leaning against Numai. He presses play on the remote and the movie begins. “Let’s see if this is any good.”

“Students aren’t allowed to cheat, after all.” Numai gently bumps his shoulder against Kinoshita. He takes another bite of the pizza and hums, watching as the movie goes through the opening credits. “I trust your judgement.” He takes a sip of his soda then finishes off the slice and reaches for the second.

Kinoshita doesn't take his eyes off the screen as he bends down and takes a big bite from the slice in Numai’s hand. He holds back his laughter as Numai gives him a look of disbelief. “Something wrong, Kazuma?” Kinoshita innocently asks.

“You’re a pizza thief!” Numai shakes his head, he moves away from Kinoshita and finishes the slice off. “Watch the movie.” He bumps their legs together, he takes another drink, quietly half-watching the movie and keeping an eye on Kinoshita.

Kinoshita cackles. “I was watching the movie the whole time!” he insists, amused, bumping his leg back against Numai’s. He picks up a second slice and munches on it, making comments whenever the characters in the movie do something dumb. “Oh come on, anyone knows you shouldn’t- noooo, why did you say that?! They’re literally digging themselves into a hole!”

“Dumb movie logic.” Numai snorts. He leans over towards Kinoshita and steals a bite of his slice before it can reach his lips. He laughs at something happening in the movie, snorting softly. Numai cleans his hands down then settles back and runs a hand gently over Kinoshita’s thigh.

“Playing my own trick against me,” Kinoshita says in an overly dramatic voice. “How dare you?” He rests his head on Numai’s shoulder, kissing his cheek quickly before taking a bite of his pizza. “I bet if gays took control, there would be no dumb movie logic. Or it’d be twice as bad because you know how gays get. Flustered and tsundere-like.”

“You asked for it.” Numai pokes his tongue out at Kinoshita. He chuckles at the suggestion, shaking his head. “We should put our heads together then and make our own movie, see if it flops or floats.” The idea is outrageous and Numai starts laughing. “It’d be awful!”

Kinoshita laughs. “I bet it’d be decent if we got Ennoshita to help us! He did a ton of movies back in high school and college, he’d know what to do. And we’re gay, meaning it will be extra awesome.” He giggles and opens the cookie box. “Want one?”

“Pft, I’d manage to screw it up somehow, I’m sure you’d be fine though.” He smiles softly and snorts when Kinoshita offers a cookie. “They’re supposed to be for dessert.” Numai shakes his head. Still, he nods and opens his mouth, waiting for Kinoshita to feed him.

“Two slices is enough to have a cookie! Have something sweet between the savory,” Kinoshita suggests, popping part of the cookie in Numai’s open mouth. He tears off a bit from the same cookie and chews the chocolatey goodness. “Yum~”

Numai smiles, quietly munching the cookie and sighing happily. “This is amazing.” He watches Kinoshita and when both of their mouths are empty, he leans over to steal a kiss. “Twice this evening that I’ve showed off my tongue and you’re not as affected as usual. Do you need another demonstration of what I can do with this piercing?” He knows they should at least finish the movie, but he’s honestly missed seeing Kinoshita flustered.

Kinoshita’s face heats up. “What happened to actually watching the movie?” he says, not at all mad. “Is sensei wanting me to beg even more? Or daddy?” He nips Numai’s lower lip, flashing up a wink. “What do you want to demonstrate for me then?”

“You can watch the movie.” Numai feels heat rush through him at the use of the names. He leans down and kisses Kinoshita’s neck. Soft presses of his lips turn to open-mouthed kisses and he slides his tongue gently against Kinoshita’s skin. “Just tell me if you want daddy to take care of you, and I will.”

Kinoshita whines a little as he shivers, the metal feeling perfect against his skin. “I always want daddy to take care of me,” he replies, the movie long forgotten. He doesn’t know what Numai has in mind this time but he’s eager as always to find out. “Please take care of me.”

“You just stay still then.” Numai sucks a mark into Kinoshita’s neck, then pulls away and slides off the couch. He nudges the coffee table aside, so he can kneel between Kinoshita legs, winking up at him. He rubs his hands over Kinoshita’s thighs, tugging down the clothes that are in the way then he touches Kinoshita’s length, smoothing his fingers up and down. “I love taking care of you, Hisashi.”

Kinoshita whimpers, parting his legs for Numai. “Kazuma…” he tries not to rock his hips up when he touches his cock. “I love when you do too. I love seeing you like this.” He grabs the remote and fumbles until the tv is muted. The only noises he wants to hear are their own. “What are you gonna do, daddy?”

Numai strokes Kinoshita, until his cock is hard then he leans forward and kisses the tip. “I’m gonna suck your cock.” He dips down to kiss Kinoshita’s thighs, sucking a mark into the right one then traces his lips to Kinoshita’s cock and runs his tongue up the length. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Kinoshita lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. He has a hard time keeping any noises from escaping. “I would, I’d like it a lot.” He yelps when Numai’s piercing slides along his cock. “Oh fuck, Kazuma. Daddy—” he shuts his eyes because already he knows he’s going to become a whimpering mess. 

“Just stay still for me baby.” Numai presses his tongue against Kinoshita, licking softly. “You sound so good already. So loud for daddy.” He closes his lips around the tip of Kinoshita’s cock and bobs his head down, his fingers splaying over Kinoshita’s thighs to keep himself steady. Kinoshita smells and tastes amazing, Numai can’t help but hum, his eyes flicking up to Kinoshita’s face as he bobs his head again, hollowing his cheeks.

Kinoshita clenches the couch cushions beside him to try and keep still. Just like daddy wants. He’s whining up a storm, wanting so bad to be good for Numai. But he also wants to grab Numai’s hair and face-fuck him hard. He opens his eyes and mewls at how hot Numai looks, with puffed up cheeks and lips already swelling up.

Numai winks at Kinoshita when their eyes meet. He bobs his head quicker, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside of Kinoshita’s cock. His fingers dig into Kinoshita’s thighs, holding him firmly as he moves. He loves seeing how wrecked Kinoshita is already and he can’t help but moan a little at the sight, sliding to take Kinoshita’s cock deeper into his mouth.

Kinoshita curses. “Shit, ‘Zuma. Your mouth feels incredible.” He clenches one hand in Numai’s hair, tugging on it as he pants. “Your tongue- oh, fuck.” He’s going to cum embarrassingly fast, he knows he will because of how Numai is bobbing around him. “Daddy, I’m-“

Numai gently squeezes Kinoshita’s thighs. Moaning again when Kinoshita tugs his hair, he can taste the pre-cum on his tongue and it only urges him to move his head quicker, flicking his tongue over the tip. He hollows his cheeks, sucking at as much of Kinoshita as he can get, he wants to feel and taste Kinoshita as he cums.

Whimpers escape his mouth whenever Numai flicks his tongue just right. He doesn't bother trying to hold back because he knows that when Numai is looking so damn good on his knees and being so good with his mouth, he’s gonna cum like he’s a virgin all over again. “Daddy, I’m about to- I’m gonna cum-” not even a few seconds later, he’s true to his word and spilling all over Numai’s tongue.

Numai rubs his hands over Kinoshita’s thighs, swallowing everything he has to give and as he settles, Numai pulls away licking his lips. “You taste so good. You were such a good boy, filling my mouth up and staying still.” He grabs a couple of napkins, drying Kinoshita then fixing his clothes. Numai pulls himself up and drops onto the couch. “How’s the movie? You learning how to lip read?”

Kinoshita is still too flustered to properly respond so he settled for playfully whacking Numai with a pillow. “Kazuma, you’re too hot and it’s not fair,” he complains when he finally can speak. “How the hell could I watch the movie even if it wasn’t muted! When you’re on your knees and your damn tongue piercing…” he puffs but rests his head on Numai’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“At least you were right,” Numai chuckles, pulling Kinoshita into him. “Someone did get a dick in his mouth. You’re just as hot, I have to use it on you, it’s a pretty good weakness for me to take advantage of.” He runs his fingers through Kinoshita’s hair, then down his side. “We’ll just have to work on your focus, I’d like to do that more often.”

“How can I focus when you’re on your knees?” Kinoshita grumbles, curling into Numai’s side. “Lips are red and swollen, cheeks puffed up. You even winking could probably get me hard alone.” He takes a big gulp of his soda and turns back on the tv’s volume.

“You just fit so perfectly into my mouth, I can’t help but want to do it again.” and soon, Numai thinks. He wonders how much of a mess he could really make Kinoshita if he dropped onto his knees while he was studying. It was definitely something he’d be willing to try. “I guess I’ll have to test that out then. Wink at you some more.”

Kinoshita laughs and whacks Numai with the pillow once again. “People on the street wonder why you’re blinking so so much, think you got something in your eye. Nope! Only making his boyfriend horny, that’s all.” He picks up another slice of pizza and bites the tip.

“Uh-huh,” Numai grabs the pillow and throws it back. “Maybe I do have something in my eye, and it’s Kinoshita Hisashi.” he leans over and steals a bite of Kinoshita’s slice of pizza. “That’s exactly the plan I have, wink and make you horny. A few of my future goals, if I’m honest.” He pokes his tongue out and leans over to take a drink of his soda.

Kinoshita squawks. “You’re double the pizza thief now!” He sticks his tongue out too. “I do like your future goals. Some of mine include, to make Numai Kazuma horny every day as well as sleep in his clothes whenever possible.”

“It’s nicer when you’re holding it, I can lick your fingers clean next time.” Numai winks again, he leans forward to grab his own slice though and take a big bite. “Hm. I like those, you’re more than welcome to take anything from my dresser any time you want, I’d like everything I own to eventually smell of only you.”

Kinoshita’s heart flutters at the idea. “I’d love that.” Since Numai is taller and a little bigger, that means all his clothes will be a tad big on him and he loves that. “You really have a way of working with words,” he remarks, sipping his soda as the characters onscreen do something dumb yet again.

Numai grins, finishing his slice. He cleans his hands then pulls Kinoshita into his lap. “What can I say, you just turn me into a poet. It’s hard not to tease you, and be romantic.” He gently kisses the back of Kinoshita’s neck. “If I can use my words, and actions to show that, then I will.”

Kinoshita giggles, happily leaning against Numai’s chest. “You must have a field day with Valentine’s Day and White Day.” Inside he’s screaming because he doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve such a sweet, amazing guy. “I don’t know if I’m as good as you at showing, but I really do feel the same way.”

“I’ve never actually done anything for those days before.” Numai had briefly considered it though, when he was dating back in high-school, but he’d never had the confidence, they usually just spent the day alone together. “I’d make sure to get you something though. Baby, you’re absolutely perfect, I feel how much you love me and it makes me so happy that you do. You don’t need to do anything special or extravagant for me.”

Kinoshita almost wants to scream out loud at how much he’s jumping for joy inside. Or cry again. “You know my birthday is right after Valentine’s Day. Means discount chocolate is always ready.” He rubs his fingers over Numai’s arms. “You don’t have to do anything for me, Kazuma. I know you’ve been working a lot, it’s okay. I’m busy too.”

“I can make chocolate, my grandmother taught me. So I wouldn’t even need to buy anything, I’ll just put together something extra special for you.” Numai grins, he runs his hands gently over Kinoshita’s arms. “I’ll find the time to do something for you, don’t worry about it. You can just enjoy yourself, focus on studying.”

“You know how to make chocolate?” Kinoshita asks, surprised. Homemade chocolates are the best. “I’m not letting you get away with that, I’m doing something for you too. Don’t think otherwise. Think you’re gonna show me up, I see. Well I’m not gonna let it happen!” He pokes Numai’s arm as he adjusts his position on his lap.

“I can’t bake cakes though. Regular meals are fine, and I know how to make chocolate.” Numai gently kisses Kinoshita’s neck. The movie is barely registering with him now, he forgot about it the moment he slid to his knees for Kinoshita. “I’m not trying to one up you, I just want to treat you to something special. I promise it isn’t a competition.” Numai pulls him into a soft kiss, gently nudging their noses together.

“I know baby, I like teasing you.” Kinoshita boops Numai’s nose with his own. “We could learn how to bake together. I haven’t baked too much, but I want to and we could discover it together. A cooking and baking date! That’d be fun, wouldn’t it? I’d get to see you in your cute frilly apron again,” he giggles.

“Yeah, we could find a tutorial, I bet. I’m going to cover you in flour though, no escape babe,” Numai kisses him again. “I’m going to use that apron against you one day, I swear. Or I’ll ask Iko to bring you a matching one. Wouldn’t that be nice?” He chuckles, teasing Kinoshita is one of his favourite things and he’s sure Keiko would love the idea of them having matching aprons.

“Use that apron against me how? Unless you mean cooking naked and only wearing that.” Which would be a very nice sight to see. Matching stuff is really cute, I won’t lie, but I never thought I’d get a frilly apron all to myself.” He kisses right under Numai’s ear. “If you so much as get a teaspoon of flour on me, it is SO on!”

“Yeah, I seriously mean cooking in only the apron and nothing else.” Numai winks, he brings a hand up to cup Kinoshita’s cheek, shivering under the light kiss near his ear. “It’s definitely going to turn into a food fight rather than cooking, isn’t it? I’d love it however it turns out anyway. And we should look into other matching stuff, maybe sweaters.”

“Sweaters would be so adorable,” Kinoshita gushes. “Maybe matching keychains too.” He leans into Numai’s hand, closing his eyes as he hums. “If it’s a good fight then I will totally win. Even if you have me pinned to the ground, I win because you’re on top of me.” He opens his eyes and winks. “Definitely cool in only the apron. Suns out, guns out, buns out.”

“I’ll do that just for you then.” Numai winks back, leaning to brush their lips together. “Matching everything. That’s the only solution, we can start small with keychains, then sweaters...There’s so many options and I don’t plan on stopping.” He rubs his thumb over Kinoshita’s cheek, then presses their lips together in a firm kiss, his fingers sliding to tangle in Kinoshita’s hair.

Kinoshita moans softly, not a sexy one but rather one of bliss. He wants all of that with Numai. He wants to come home and cuddle with Numai on the couch, make meals together, adopt pets together, go shopping together and even clean the apartment together. “Matching couples’ mugs and pajamas,” he adds between kisses. 

Numai hums softly, gently kissing Kinoshita between words. He smiles at the mention of mugs, it's silly but the thought of opening the cupboard and seeing their mugs makes him so happy. There'd be other things in the future too, and he can't wait to experience every moment with Kinoshita. "Towels… It's going to be so nice Hisashi, and when we're old and grey, we can look back on this moment and laugh. Because we're both so stupidly sappy right now." He laughs softly, hugging Kinoshita closer. 

Kinoshita laughs too, rubbing his cheek against Numai’s. “We’ll get excited about home sales because ‘dear, I got these three pillows for over half off! What a steal!’” As silly as it sounds, he can’t wait for those moments. Planning special dinners and going to parties for work that neither want to attend, but when they come home afterwards they unwind together (in more ways than one). And even doing mundane things will be exciting with Numai.

Numai snorts, and as his body shakes with laughter, he pulls them down to the couch so they can cuddle a little better. “I really look forward to all of that.” He runs his fingers over Kinoshita’s face and kisses his head, then his cheeks and finally his lips. “I want to experience everything with you. I love you so much.”

Kinoshita curls up on Numai’s chest, giggling softly at the gentle kisses. “We’ll have a lot to experience and I look forward to every minute of it. I love you, ’Zuma.” He pauses a moment. “Can you feed me another cookie? They’re really good.” he sheepishly says.

“You know, if my grandparents want me to have one of their big fancy houses, we’ll have to figure out a way to fill all the rooms, that could be a good experience.” Numai reaches for a cookie and breaks a piece off to feed Kinoshita. “Maybe, we should visit one sometime, I think they’d like that and we could make a mess of the place.” He smirks and throws back a piece of the cookie.

Kinoshita almost chokes at the idea. “Th-that’d be fun,” he admits. “They want you to live in one of their houses? I can’t imagine how big that’d be.” He’s still flustered (and turned on) by the suggestion, and definitely not opposed. “Do you think your grandparents would like me?”

“They’re going to give me one whether I agree on it or not. I was thinking about selling it and giving the money to someone who needs it more than I do. Donating to charities and stuff. Put a little away for retirement, for any kids to inherit and never have to worry about debt.” Numai smiles, passing Kinoshita another bite of the cookie. “I think they’d really love you, actually. After things fell apart with my dad, I was so scared to tell them, I know they’re my mom’s parents and not his, but you know how things change between generations and I was so sure they’d take his side. They only said one thing to me, we want you to be happy, and I’m happy now, with you.”

“I think that’s a really sweet idea,” Kinoshita replies after chewing the cookie. “I’ve always wanted to donate to charity, like a lot, when I could afford it in big amounts. Maybe set up a scholarship fund.” He rests his hands on Numai’s chest, chin on the back of his hands. “Your grandparents sound nice. So many older folks are close-minded. I’m glad they treated you well.” He blows a kiss. “You make me happy too.”

“Set up a fund, that’s a really good idea. Maybe we could do it together?” Numai finishes the cookie and smiles down at Kinoshita. “Yeah, they’re really great. I would really like you to meet them. After Keiko visits, we should figure out some time to go visit them and my mom.”

“A fund would be awesome,” Kinoshita grins. “I know my family will like you. Well, don’t know about Aunt Chie but no one ever knows about Aunt Chie.” He kisses Numai’s lips. “You have a little crumb,” he teases. “Don’t worry, I got it.” He winks.

“Oh thanks, at least someone looks out for my messy mouth.” Numai grins, stealing another kiss. “I can’t say I’m really looking forward to meeting someone like her, but I’d do anything for you. Maybe just give me a heads up about it?” He chuckles softly, from the corner of his eye, he notices the credits on the movie begin to roll. “Well, that’s another one we’ve wasted.”

“It’s done already?!” Kinoshita says, eyes widening in surprise. They really do always get distracted, it seems. He turns back to Numai and plays with his hair. “I’m going to wait for Aunt Chie to hear it through the grapevine, because I want to hold off on her meeting you for as long as I can. She’s a handful, that’s for sure. But uh, don’t wear anything with holes. Or she’ll call you a slut.”

“We get distracted way too easily, but you’re easy to get lost in, so I don’t mind.” Numai mirrors Kinoshita’s movements. “Lovely, maybe I should wear ripped jeans purely to see if she’d call me a slut to my face. Is she the type to hold her tongue?” He probably shouldn’t push his luck, but it’s something he wants to test.

Kinoshita chokes for real. “Numai Kazuma, don’t you dare!” Still, that would be entertaining to watch. “I don’t know if she’s ever held her tongue before. That would be a sight. She’d probably say your jeans look slutty or make you look like a slut.” He turns red. “Also she uh, thinks I’m a virgin and plans to be one until marriage.”

“Well you were a virgin until you met me.” Numai snorts. “So I guess you can blame that all on me, I’m not keeping you very pure until marriage.” He leans down to kiss Kinoshita’s neck, his hand running gently over Kinoshita’s spine. “I’m just a slut for you, you make me crazy horny.”

Kinoshita tries to stifle his laughter, but ends up in a fit of giggles and cackles. “You’re a slut for me,” he teases, fingers rolling over Numai’s chest. “I can’t say I’m not the same. You could be wearing anything and I’d find it hot.” He tugs on Numai’s shirt again. “Don’t dare try to keep me pure, ever.”

“It was really hot sucking your dick.” Numai holds Kinoshita’s hand, sliding their fingers together. “I’ll be sure to remember that though, and find the ugliest outfit ever to wear. And I won’t be trying to keep you pure, I want you completely dirty.”

“It was really hot having you suck my dick,” Kinoshita replies, kissing the back of Numai’s hand. “Nooo, please don’t!” he laughs, imagining Numai wearing bright pastels in awful 80’s looks. “Ah, you’re making me quite dirty already, Kazuma.”

“What’s wrong with that! You said you’d find me hot anyway.” Numai chuckles, gently kissing Kinoshita’s fingers. “I have a feeling that I could make you a lot more dirty though.” Numai pushes Kinoshita down into the couch and climbs over Kinoshita. “It might be that your aunt ends up finding out about it because I want to cover you in marks.”

Kinoshita mewls at the idea, covered in marks all from his wonderful Numai. Aunt Chie would fly off her handle. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you did.” He rocks his hips up to meet Numai’s, his own cock starting to get hard. “Gonna make me a mess again, already? Daddy doesn’t play around.”

Numai leans down, nipping a mark into Kinoshita’s neck. “How on Earth are going to cover all this up?” Numai gently bites the crook of Kinoshita’s neck, softly running his tongue over the skin. “You made me hard when I got on my knees and you didn’t even notice. Shouldn’t a good boy take care of his daddy too?”

Kinoshita groans, stretching out his neck for Numai to mark up better. “I’m sorry, daddy. I wanna take care of you. Though it was hard to see you when you were, of course, on your knees.” He yelps at a harder mark, knowing how dark that one will be. The thought makes him mewl again. “Can I take care of you now, daddy?”

Numai hums, the blood rushes south and he trails kisses along Kinoshita’s neck, marking as he goes. “You wanna take care of daddy?” He sits back, throwing his shirt aside and shimming out of his pants. “Get undressed. I wanna watch you open yourself for me, and you’re not allowed to touch your cock.”

Kinoshita would argue except he knows Numai will be firm. “But you like me wearing your jersey, daddy,” he says with a flutter of his eyes. Despite his words, he yanks off his shirt and tosses off his pants, underwear soon following. “Where is the lube?”

"It's in the bedroom, baby. You're just going to have to make use of your saliva. Let daddy watch you get your fingers nice and wet." Numai strokes his own cock slowly, watching Kinoshita. "Don't keep daddy waiting too long. Next time you can keep the jersey on, but right now, I wanna see all of you."

Kinoshita loves when Numai is like this, gentle but in charge. He wastes no time in wetting his fingers, sucking on them eagerly like he would Numai’s cock. When he deems then wet enough, he leans back against the pillows and slides a finger inside. Numai’s fingers feel better because it’s Numai, but if his daddy says he wants Kinoshita to open himself up, then he’ll do it.

Numai hums as he watches Kinoshita, smirking down at him. “Look at you, so beautiful. You’re being so good for daddy aren’t you? Are you thinking about how I do this to you? You’re spreading yourself so nicely, getting ready to take my cock.”

Nodding quickly, Kinoshita slides another finger inside. With two now inside him, he starts to scissor and whines when he brushes near his prostate. “Your fingers are always best,” he pants, trying to avoid his prostate because he knows it’ll be even better when Numai pounds into him, if he hasn’t touched it. “Don’t make me wait, daddy.”

“I love touching you and opening you up.” Numai slides his hands over Kinoshita’s thighs and tugs him closer. “You just focus on getting ready to take daddy’s cock, tell me when you’re good and I’ll fuck you nicely. I’ll fill you up.” It’s a real turn-on for Numai to watch Kinoshita doing this to himself, as much as he likes doing it too, he wants to see this more often.

Kinoshita parts his legs further, so Numai gets a good look as he opens himself up. Not long before he’s ready for a third digit and he doesn't hesitate to slide it in, shutting his eyes. When he’s confirmed that he’s stretched enough, he doesn't bother to be graceful when sliding out his fingers. “Daddy, please, I’m good, I'm ready. I want you to fill me up with your cum.” Kinoshita tries to flash his innocent eyes. “I want you dripping out of me.”

“You always have such a dirty mouth with such innocent eyes.” Numai spits into his hand and slicks himself up, grasping Kinoshita’s hips as he slides in with one fluid motion. “Fuck, you feel so good. You really love this don’t you? Being all full with daddy’s cock, knowing he’s gonna fill you up with cum. Daddy loves it too,” Numai rolls his hips into Kinoshita and groans softly. “Daddy loves you, and loves fucking you.”

“How can you be so sweet and so filthy at the same time?” Kinoshita groans, eyes rolling back as Numai gets fully sheathed inside him. “I love this daddy, I love you and love you fucking me. You fill me up so good, all full of your cum. I wanna milk it all up.” He tries to match Numai’s pace with the roll of his own hips, but knows Numai will pound him so fast soon enough, that all he’ll be able to do is attempt to match his pace as he whimpers and mewls.

“I know that’s just how you like me.” Numai grips Kinoshita firmly as he fucks into him, his thrusts building into a quicker pace, the slap of their skin sounding through the room. Numai groans, sliding easily in and out. “You always do milk me so well. It can be a nice prize since you were so good when I sucked your cock.”

Kinoshita’s hands settle on Numai’s back, nails scratching red lines against his smooth skin. “You always take care of me, daddy.” The sound of Numai ruthlessly pounding into him, both their noises echoing across the room… Kinoshita once again feels like he’s in paradise. “I want to be a g-good boy for you. Be very good.”

“You’re such a good boy.” Numai grunts, his fingers digging into Kinoshita’s skin as his hands rake over his back. “Feels so good when you do that to me.” Though, he’s pretty sure Kino could do anything and it would feel amazing. He slides deeper into Kinoshita, pulling him closer to every thrust. “Love filling you up like this.”

“Fill me up, daddy, I want you to cum inside me, fill me up so good,” Kinoshita pants, shutting his eyes tightly. “I want you to cum first, please daddy? Reward your good boy?” He never knew such a simple phrase would turn him into such a mess.

“I will baby, I’ll give you a reward.” Numai groans, fucking quicker into Kinoshita as he feels the build-up in his stomach, the build-up burning into him. “Hisashi, fuck. You’re such a good boy for daddy, take all of his cum now.” His hips jerk, bucking as he cums with a loud groan. “Oh fuck.” Numai gasps, slowing to a stop. He holds Kinoshita steady under him, his hands smoothing down over his hips. “Clench tight now baby, I don’t wanna see you lose a drop.” He slides from Kinoshita and quickly flips him over, moving him so his ass is raised into the air. “Stay like this a minute, daddy will be right back. I don’t wanna see a drop of cum yet.” He runs a hand over Kinoshita’s ass, giving him a light spank before getting up and walking to the bedroom. It takes him a moment to return and he slides a plug into Kinoshita’s ass. “This is daddy’s favourite plug, you’ll take care of it now, won’t you? Take care of it and keep daddy’s cum in your ass like the good boy you are.”

Kinoshita desperately wants to cum and as soon as Numai slides out of him, he’s a big mewling mess. He only becomes more so when Numai flips him and gives him a spank before rushing off. When he comes back and inserts the butt plug, Kinoshita resists the urge to roll his hips. He won’t lie, it’s pretty hot keeping all of Numai’s cum inside his ass instead of going off to clean up in the bathroom. “I’ll take good care of it,” he promises, looking over his shoulder. “But daddy, can’t I cum already? I was being really good.”

“Oh baby, you are such a good boy.” Numai hums, he runs his hand over Kinoshita’s ass and spanks him again. “But you already came for daddy, didn’t you? You filled up daddy’s mouth really well. It just sounds like you’re being greedy now,” Numai smacks his hand down against Kinoshita’s ass again. “Are you being greedy, baby? You came in my mouth, now you’ve taken all my cum, and you want to cum again. I didn’t know you were such a slutty boy.”

“You make me so wrecked, daddy, can you blame me?” Kinoshita bites his lip to hold back all his groans from the spanks. “I can’t help but be slutty and greedy when it comes to you.” It’s the truth, though. He really does want to soak up all Numai’s cum and cum himself because his boyfriend is too damn sexy for his own good. He wiggles his ass a little, careful not to grind down on the couch because that certainly is something a good boy doesn’t do.

“You make me wrecked too.” Numai spanks Kinoshita again, once on each cheek, then he grabs him and flips him back over. “Daddy will take care of you. But next time my good boy is being greedy, he can suffer with what daddy gives. Because good boys aren’t greedy, are they? They’re happy with what daddy chooses to give them.” Numai grasps Kinoshita’s cock and pumps the length. “You’ll remember that won’t you baby?”

Kinoshita nods so quickly that he almost hurts his neck. “I will, I will remember that, I promise. I’m always happy with what you give me, daddy. I’ll be a good boy, I promise I won’t be greedy, I’ll be very good! Daddy knows what’s best for me.” He ruts into Numai’s hand, eyes tearing up. “Please take care of me, daddy.”

“You are such a good, good boy for daddy.” Numai strokes Kinoshita quicker, his other hand gently smoothing over Kinoshita’s hip. “Just like now, you’re gonna keep being good, you’re gonna cum for daddy. Daddy wants to see you make a mess of yourself. Come on baby, I know you can do it. Make a mess.”

With a curse under his breath and a cry, a few seconds later Kinoshita cums. He grabs the hand that Numai has on his length, covering it as he pumps through his climax. “Daddy, daddy, you feel so good-” When his high goes down, his legs part and fall on the sides of the couch as he catches his breath. The plug is still inside and if he wasn't so tired, he would’ve been even more turned on by the fact he still has Numai’s cum plugged inside.

“Look at you, such a mess,” Numai pulls his hand back, licking it clean. “You stay right here. I’ll go grab something so I can clean you up. You can still keep a firm hold on the plug, can’t you?” Numai rises to his feet, he tugs his boxers on and leans down to kiss Kinoshita’s head. “You look tired and wrecked baby, I love this.”

Kinoshita holds his breath. Numai licking his cum will always be hot to him. “I will, daddy,” he answers, tugging on Numai’s elastic waistband and snapping it playfully. “You caused it, you always wear me out in the best way.” He wants to tug up the blanket and curl up, but he’s sticky with cum and wants Numai to come and clean him up, so he waits.

Numai only steps away from a moment, returning with wipes and tissues. He cleans Kinoshita’s front, then turns him over and pulls the plug free. “I wish you could see this baby, all my cum inside you.” He places the plug onto a wipe then cleans him out carefully. “You wanna go lay down in the bedroom? I can carry you through.” He wipes the plug off and puts everything into the trash. He picks up Kinoshita, holding the plug tightly as he carries Kinoshita through to the bedroom. He places him gently on the bed then tucks the plug back away in the bed-side table. “You get some rest, baby. I’ll go get started on food, and I’ll put some fresh clothes out for you. Unless you want my jersey back?”

Kinoshita sleepily nods, rubbing his eyes. “I want your jersey,” he murmurs, quite tired from all their activities. As lovely as they were, he does want to rest now. “Don’t be long, I wanna snuggle…” he yawns and grabs a pillow, holding it close to his chest since Numai isn’t beside him to cling onto. “You’re the best pillow.”

“Alright baby.” Numai smiles down at Kinoshita, reaching over to comb his fingers through his hair. “You make yourself comfortable.” He walks back through to the lounge and collects their clothes, he slips into his sweats and throws the jersey over his shoulder. The washer is still running when he walks into the laundry room, so he tucks the clothes into the basket then returns to the room, putting out some fresh clothes for Kinoshita. He heads back into the kitchen and sets the food up, then goes through to the bedroom again, he sets an alarm on his phone and joins Kinoshita on the bed. “Come here then, you get some rest. The food’s on, and the alarm will wake you up.”

Kinoshita gets up long enough to put on the clean clothes before he wiggles into Numai’s arms. “I love you, Kazuma.” He curls up beside Numai so he’s resting his head on his chest. Normally he’d he chatting away, but he’s tired and it’s not long before he falls asleep, curled up like a cat and purring. Numai is, of course, the best pillow.

“I love you too, Hisashi.” Numai smiles. He watches Kinoshita get comfortable and slowly runs his fingers through his hair, chuckling to himself when Kinoshita starts purring. “I didn’t know I signed up to adopt a cat.” His voice is soft, Kinoshita is already asleep anyway. Numai kisses his head and holds him close. He’s not entirely sure if he’s going to have the heart to drag Kinoshita out of bed when the alarm for the food goes off. He’d stay here forever, if he could.

Kinoshita naps soundly, especially because of his company. It’s a decent length before the food is done and when the alarm goes off, he groans and ducks his head under the pillows. “Not yet,” is barely heard and he clings tighter to Numai to get his point across. “Too soon.” He doesn’t want to leave the warm bed and Numai yet. This is the perfect place for now, sweet and comforting. He pulls the covers closer.

Numai switches off the alarm, already moving to the edge of the bed. “Come on, it’ll burn if you stay here. I love you and I wish we could stay here forever, but I also really don’t want my kitchen to burn down.” His feet find the floor and he tucks his arms under Kinoshita to pull him away from the pillows and into his arms. “I’ll carry you right to the chair and you can watch as I put the food on the plate. I bet you’re hungry, ‘Sashi.”

Kinoshita grumbles but doesn’t argue, only putting his arms around Numai’s neck. “Maybe,” he mumbles. “Okay, fine, I am hungry…” he kisses Numai’s cheek when he sets him down in the chair and watches him prepare the food. “What did you make?” he asks as Numai grabs plates.

Numai grins, plating up the food. He goes to the fridge and slides two beers onto the table. “Surprise, and…” He runs back to the fridge, returning to slide a bowl of pickled ginger onto the table. “I got you an extra special gift, made to order because I’d rather not ruin it.” He puts cutlery onto the table then finishes up the food, setting the plates down before sitting across from Kinoshita. “I only want your honest opinion.”

Kinoshita immediately perks up. “You got my favorite!” He’s smiling like a fool but he can’t help it; even if it was store-bought from a grocery store he’d be happy, but him going to a restaurant or nice store really makes his heart sing. When Numai hands him his plate, he digs in and after a few bites, honestly answers. “This is really fucking good, Kazuma! You’re a great cook and this is phenomenal.”

“Of course I did.” Numai smiles. He digs into his own plate, humming and nodding. “It’s good. Please, don’t overdo it, you’ll make me blush.” And from the heat settling over his skin, he probably is blushing. It feels great to have Kinoshita compliment his cooking like this. It’s a lot more special, and it’s definitely nicer having company at the table, rather than being sat here alone. “I’m really glad you like it.”

“Just being honest,” Kinoshita smiles, admiring how cute Numai looks when he’s red. “It’s really good. Thank you for making it for me.” He reaches across the table and squeezes Numai’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He’s lost track of time, too happy and content being with Numai and their, ahem, activities, and cuddles, and finally getting to spend time together after this week. The best day of the week by far.

Numai squeezes Kinoshita’s hand in return, smiling softly at him. “I plan on cooking a lot more for you, so I’m really glad that it doesn’t suck.” He slowly pulls his hand back and returns to his plate. “Eat up then, we don’t want it going cold.”

Kinoshita pokes his tongue out before chuckling and going back to his food. It doesn’t take long for them to clear their plates. He rubs his eyes, holding back a yawn as he reaches for Numai’s plate. “I can clean the dishes since you cooked,” he offers.

“You still look tired, baby. We could rinse them off and go to bed for now, then clean them properly in the morning. I don’t mind, and it’s really nice cuddling you.” Numai smiles, and all he’d have to do before bed is start the dryer for the laundry and slip out of his sweatpants. “You know, you purr in your sleep, it’s really adorable.”

Kinoshita tries to protest but yawns again. “Okay, we can do it tomorrow,” he agrees, setting down the plates in the sink. He gently rinses them off and sets them back down. “What? I don’t purr in my sleep! That’s-” he ducks his head, blushing. “I don’t purr!”

“You really do, ‘Sashi.” Numai slips into the laundry room and transfers the clothes from the washer into the dryer, starting it off, so he knows it’ll all definitely be done when the morning comes. He approaches Kinoshita, sliding his arms around him. “I’ll record you if you really don’t believe me. But I find it cute, and it’s really relaxing.” He turns Kinoshita around and hikes him up, carrying him back through to the bedroom.

“I don’t purr,” Kinoshita pouts, leaning against Numai’s chest and covering his arms with his own. “Though theoretically if I purred, I would be happy if you find it relaxing and cute. But if I actually did, not that I do.” He rests his chin on Numai’s shoulder as they head back to the bedroom and once they reach the bed, Numai sets him down. Kinoshita immediately reaches out and tugs him on the bed.

Numai chuckles at Kinoshita, if he’s insisting though then Numai won’t push it. He grins when Kinoshita pulls him down. “Alright, sleepy time.” He kisses Kinoshita’s forehead and only shifts a little to pull off his own sweatpants and slide under the covers, he pulls Kinoshita into him, pressing more kisses over his face. “I love you.”

Kinoshita smiles sweetly, kissing Numai softly as they cuddle under the covers. He wiggles out of his own sweatpants and tosses them off to the side. “I love you, Kazuma.” He rests his head on Numai, arms wrapping around him like a koala. “This has been a great day. Makes up for the week without seeing you outside a phone screen.”

“Yeah, today has been amazing. I can’t wait until I get to see you every day. Just a few more months,” Numai runs his hands down Kinoshita’s back, holding him as close as possible. “The good new is that I might just hold a little bit of a grudge on the hospital, which means I plan to dirty you up while we’re there, maybe drag you into a storage closet and fuck you. Maybe get you alone in the lounge, or lure you into the bathroom.” He hums, closing his eyes and settling into the bed.

Kinoshita hides his face in Numai’s neck, cheeks burning. “Don’t try and get me horny before we go to sleep,” he complains, voice muffled. He lifts his head long enough to kiss Numai’s cheek and chuckle. “Why not all of them? Maybe when our shift ends, maybe a night shift and no one is around.” He pecks Numai’s lips before returning to his koala state.

“That sounds really nice, I’m definitely going to take you up on that offer.” Numai hums into the soft kiss and grins when Kinoshita cuddles back into him. He melts into the warmth around him, the comfort that Kinoshita brings will never be rivalled by anything else. “Goodnight, ‘Sashi…” Numai mutters, cut off by a yawn as sleepiness tugs at his body.

“Goodnight, ‘Zuma.” Kinoshita groggily reaches for his phone that somehow wound up in Numai’s room, and sets his alarm for his morning shift. He snuggled back in Numai’s arms, curled up around him. Soon enough, the two are fast asleep.


End file.
